Sore ga Ai Deshou
by theClosetPoet7
Summary: Sakura had always known that Uchiha Sasuke was far from her reach. Yet, she had extended her arms and opened up her heart to him even if it meant that he had the power to take it into his hands and crush it. "You have much better things to do than waste your time on me Sakura". Post-War. SasuSaku
1. Break the Spell

**Disclaimer: **Of course, I don't own Naruto. I wish I did so I can make Sasuke and Sakura end up together. :D

**Sore ga Ai Deshou**

By TheClosetPoet7

Summary: Sakura had always known that Uchiha Sasuke was far from her reach. Yet, she had extended her arms and opened up her heart to him even if it meant that he had the power to take it into his hands and crush it. Post-War. Sasusaku

* * *

_"What if life hands you an apple, displays it in front of you, gives you a little taste, tempts you with it then tells you that you can't have it. Under these circumstances, would you still reach out to the forbidden fruit?"_

Chapter One

**Break the Spell**

Sasuke-kun is back.

In the final fight between Madara and Naruto, he miraculously showed up and together as I knew they would, both my teammates joined forces and defeated the ancient Uchiha. And as always, I watched in the sidelines. I felt the intense fear of losing them, and I've felt the burning hope that they will somehow come out victorious.

"Our story will not have a sad ending," That is what I kept chanting to myself. Our story will not have a sad ending.

Though I've always known that I would never be able to stand equally with them, I wasn't completely useless. I was their back-up, healing various wounds that could've been fatal, breaking grounds to assist them, and throwing punches at various Zetsus that came at me. I stood and watched as they delivered the final blow, and I was right by their side the moment their bodies decided they were too tired to stand and had shut down all together. I was quick to go to their side, summoning the last bit of chakra I had left and tried with all my might to stabilize them.

I was successful. We were successful.

The war was over. We had won. Madara was finally gone. We've claimed our right to live in this world of ninjas. It was thrilling and oh so satisfying. The fields were filled with triumphant shouts and happy tears as teammates patted each other's' backs and loved ones reunited. You can see the intense happiness they felt when they saw each other's faces. I was one of them; it was too good to be true, being reunited with Team 7. Having all of them alive and just breathing was enough to bring tears of joy to my face. And when both my boys regained consciousness and finally looked to me, my heart swelled.

Naruto had this wide grin that reminded me of how I'll always rely on him.

Sasuke-kun had this look of serenity on his face that was much too beautiful to describe.

Kakashi-sensei unfortunately thought it was the right time to take out his Icha-Icha Paradise book and

Sai had a look of relief as he sat down and rested his back against a tree.

I laughed, pumped my fists and yelled out

"Shannaro!"

* * *

I've always had various scenarios in my head depicting how my next meeting with Sasuke-kun would go. One of them involved me helplessly throwing my arms around him and saying "Welcome Home". Another one entailed me to punch the daylights out of him for the pain he has caused us these past few years. What I didn't expect though was his immediate apology for everything he had done and me awkwardly smiling and accepting it. Of course, Naruto was quick to accept his apology while Kakashi-sensei opted to just ruffling his hair and saying,

"I understand."

Suddenly everything was the way it was supposed to be. Team Seven was complete.

* * *

Eight months later

Konoha was on the verge of full recovery. Under Tsunade's rule the village was quick to work on the damage caused by the war. Everyone was in high spirits as the hope that this world will be alright had spread out. The people were looking to their leader to pave the way to the better tomorrow. It was tiresome and just plain boring to Tsunade. How she longed to go to a bar, drink her worries away and gamble. As Hokage, she knew that was out of the question, not when she had too many responsibilities. Just a bit more, she always said to herself. She knew that the time has almost come for her to choose the Sixth Hokage. She didn't need to think much about the person who will be replacing her, after all he had displayed an enormous amount of skill during the war and she knew from previous records that he had and has been a great asset to the village.

Yes, Konoha will be safe in the hands of Hatake Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama" a voice she had known all too well called out.

"What is it Sakura?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows as she observed her master. She shook her head as she saw that the hokage had a cup of sake on her hand, a dry and wrinkly hand. She sighed. Tsunade was getting old. And she was dying. The war had taken a toll on her. She used up all her reserved chakra and had sustained a great deal of damage internally. After all, with the experience of being cut in half, who would expect anyone to fully recover? But that wasn't the cause of her morbid condition. Her kidneys were failing. Instead of using up her chakra to maintain her youthful appearance she decided to put all her energy into keeping herself alive and fulfilling her duties as the Hokage, her final mission.

"You haven't taken your medication this morning." Sakura spoke softly.

"Hah, I've always known that with Shizune gone, you'll be the one to pester me." A look of sadness passed over the hokage's face as she remembered her first apprentice and how she was found dead on the field. It was such a waste. Shizune was the person she had always known would take care of her once she was on her deathbed. Nevertheless she took the medication and drank it. She looked to Sakura as she wiped the water out of her mouth. A smirk made its way to her lips and Sakura responded with a questioning look on her face.

"And you know you shouldn't be drinking". Sakura added

Tsunade barked in laughter. She looked at her apprentice and a smile full of pride made itself known. Her apprentice had achieved so much at such a young age.

"You have time to reprimand an old woman when you have a hospital to take care of?" She said.

"Oh, right, they'll do without me for a few hours. Make sure to take the medications I have prepared for you Tsunade-sama. I've concocted some herbs that you can drink as a tea which may help. And again, stop drinking. You know how toxic that could be to your condition." Sakura instructed with a serious look on her face.

"Fine, fine, now stop focusing your energy on me Sakura. You know better than to waste your time on a lost cause." Sakura had a look of pure sorrow when she heard those words. But she was quick to recover from it. Tsunade felt the guilt immediately.

"Sorry, forget about what I just said. I would like to know the updates on the condition of that Uchiha's eyes". She shifted the topic.

Sakura had been placed in charge of studying the effects the Mangekyou had on Uchiha Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke had been complaining about his vision and Sakura had placed him on various sessions entailing her to study the condition of his nerves and his blood vessels. She had managed to heal most of the damage but it would take more time for her to fully bring his eyes to pre-Mangekyou status. The sessions were long and tedious but Sasuke had been patient and cooperative with her, only once in a while complaining that she took too much time off her work for him.

_"I'll always have time for you Sasuke-kun" she had said. He had looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head. _

_"Annoying" he replied. _

Sakura sighed as she thought of Uchiha Sasuke. Their relationship didn't mend overnight but it had bothered her how often Sasuke tried to point out that she had much better things to do with her time. He was her teammate after all. Of course she would take some time off to watch over his condition. It had nothing to do with her feelings whatsoever…

Of course it didn't

Oh hell it did, it wasn't shocking to know that as soon as Sasuke was labeled as a friend again her feelings had resurfaced as if she never locked them inside a little box in her heart that said "Don't open unless you're a masochist now". It was hard to ignore the thumping of her heart against her ribcage whenever they were alone and she was healing his eyes. Sasuke was far too beautiful to be a man. He had the body of a shinobi, fit but not too muscular. His onyx eyes took you to places you only dream of. His voice sounded sexy that it sometimes spoke wicked things to her ear in her dreams. Once in a while she would let her own oculars slip down and look over his lips. Sasuke-kun looked like he had soft lips, she often wondered what they would feel like if she were to lean a bit further and….

She had to stop herself. Sasuke was her friend and she shouldn't be having such thoughts… thoughts of holding him... thoughts of kissing him… thoughts of…..

"Sakura?"

"They are improving. Sasuke-kun has been complaining of pain however and I'm still looking into it." She quickly recovered.

"Have you checked the blood supply to his eyes?" the Hokage questioned.

"Hai, there seems to be a bit of swelling at the back. I've made a decoction which might help ease the pain a little. I was on my way to delivering his medications when my instincts told me to see you first"

"Ah, ever the intuitive one. Okay then."

"Oh, and Naruto has been pestering me about whether or not he can come talk to you. He's still not very happy when you sent him a message saying that he would have to wait before he becomes hokage." Sakura wasn't surprised about this development. Naruto was still eighteen years old and far from being mature enough to be hokage. She smiled as she remembered when they went out to Ichiraku's to celebrate Kakashi's promotion.

_"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, you're old and probably too perverted to become hokage. Why don't you step down immediately and give the position to me?" the blonde-haired loud mouth had asked. Sakura choked on her noodles and Sasuke cleared his throat._

_"Naruto! You idiot, you should be happy for Kakashi-sensei, plus you're too young to become hokage". Sakura had pointed out_

_"Stupid dobe" Sasuke muttered_

_"But sensei doesn't really want to become hokage. I bet he'll be much happier ogling women and reading every piece of Ichi-Icha literature". Naruto said with a frown on his face_

_"That's where you're wrong Naruto" Kakashi had decided to interrupt. "I do want to become hokage"_

_Sakura and Sasuke stopped eating and looked towards their sensei. He had never mentioned this before. They never knew he wanted to become hokage._

_"I want to. For Rin and Obito". He added._

_That was enough to silence the team. Kakashi had this look of seriousness on his face. And suddenly, their teacher looked much older than his age. As if he experienced far too much pain than most people did in their lifetime. Maybe losing Obito the second time made him rethink his life's goals._

Sakura frowned at the memory of seeing Obito finally pass. Unlike her, her sensei wasn't lucky enough to be able to reunite with his long lost teammate. That thought alone brought a wave of sadness to her mood.

"Tell Naruto to wait. He'll be hokage soon enough. Make sure to beat him to a pulp the next time he questions my decisions". Sakura sweat dropped when her master spoke. Well, she didn't need to be told to beat up that idiot.

"What has been bothering you? Your mind seems to be elsewhere"

"Gomen shishou, I was just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about. I'll come by later to do your check-up". Sakura turned and left the office.

Tsunade reached for another cup.

"And no sake" Sakura poked her head in the office again.

"Hai, Hai". Tsunade replied.

Tsunade smiled and stretched her arms. She stood and went to her window and looked at her apprentice as she left the building. Sakura had blossomed into a fine, capable young medic. Most people might even say that she has surpassed the Fifth Hokage. Well not completely surpassed. There was still time. She was a great shinobi, proving herself time and time again on the battlefield. She was Konoha's best medic. Of course, Sakura was much too modest to ever agree with those claims. However, she wasn't stupid as to not acknowledge her own strength. Tsunade felt her heart warm up. Haruno Sakura was her legacy to this world. She smiled as she saw her pink-haired apprentice stoop down to talk to a crying child.

Yes. Konaha will be in safe hands.

* * *

_They say that hope over an unrequited love is the most painful kind of hope. Even if you were once clearly rejected, you take out memory after memory to prove that you were once special even when you weren't._

Sakura had always known that Sasuke was a private person. Most of their sessions took place only in his living room and he never invited her to go any further than that. So when she decided to open the door to his apartment anyway she was nervous. She had been knocking for about 2 minutes and nobody had come. The jar with his medicine needed to be left at room temperature and who knows, someone might try to steal it in this neighborhood if she left them outside his door. Anyway weren't teammates supposed to have privileges?

She entered the dark halls. Tsk she thought to herself, 'Why did Sasuke have to have a gloomy home?' As she made her way to the kitchen and placed the jar on the counter she decided that the next time she'll see her teammate she will insist on helping with interior decorating. A smile made its way to her lips when she saw the picture of Team Seven on a desk at his living room.

"He's home" she sighed.

As she searched his apartment for a note to leave on her delivered goods, her keen senses told her that someone was in the house. She was surprised to hear that he was home after all. She turned her attention to his bedroom. She made a mental note to improve her hearing abilities next time.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out.

No answer.

'It's not like him to not hear me come in' she thought to herself.

She slowly made her way towards his room. What was he doing anyway? It was already 9 am, he couldn't possibly be just getting up. Sasuke was an early riser, by this time he was probably already up and about, maybe walking around the village or training with Naruto.

Her thoughts went back to when she was greeted at her office the other day with the sight of both her teammates bleeding with a bunch of broken bones.

_"Sakura-chan, we need you" Naruto had whined_.

_"Hn" Sasuke added_

_She had spent her first hour that morning healing their wounds and mending their broken bones._

_"I shouldn't be wasting my chakra on a bunch of idiots who think that beating each other up is the best kind of training" she had complained_

_"But Sakura-chan, it wouldn't really be training if we didn't take it seriously plus it wouldn't be considered a battle if we didn't have battle scars" Naruto had replied with the biggest idiotic grin he had._

_"Well, the next time you want to have battle scars then you should come to me and I'll personally guarantee that you'll have one" Sakura had cracked her knuckles and Naruto instantly paled as he remembered how painful her punches could be. She would heal him afterwards yes, but they had hurt like hell._

_"Sasuke-kun, have your eyes been giving you any trouble lately? I hope you didn't use them today" Sakura turned her attention to the dark-haired Uchiha who hadn't spoken a word during her exchange with Naruto._

_"I didn't."_

_"Good, I'm working on a decoction that might help in easing the pain you've told me about during our previous session, I'll bring it to you once it's finished" she said_

_"Hah! Teme, you've been complaining about some pain? Has Sakura-chan been babying you too much?" Naruto spoke in a teasing tone._

_"Shut up dobe." the stoic ninja muttered under his breath_

_Sakura had smiled weakly and proceeded to calming down her teammates before they decided to engage in another rough ramble. After all she didn't want to waste anymore chakra then she already had._

She smiled at the memory but shook her head. She seemed to be daydreaming too much nowadays.

She focused her attention on the task at hand. Wasn't she just looking for Sasuke?

She headed for the direction of his room. As her steps came closer to his room, a sense of impending doom washed over her. Something didn't seem right. Her heart clenched as she made her way closer,

Closer…

and the sounds became clearer.

Much much clearer

….and she realized what was happening on the other side of that door.

Bed creaking.

A grunt

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out again.

That's when she heard it.

A moan.

Then another grunt.

"Sasuke-kun…" A woman's voice.

Her eyes widened.

Another moan.

"Ah… "

Sakura stood frozen in place. She didn't know that Sasuke engaged in such activities. She was shocked that he would even allow himself to get close enough to a woman let alone be having sex. He was having sex. The thought alone seemed foreign to her. And her heart clenched again.

She had to stop herself when she felt a wave of jealousy. He was a man, of course he would respond to his urges once in a while. What was she thinking anyway, that he would suddenly have feelings for her? That he would, that he would… at least think of her first when he decided to make human contact?

'Yes, I've always thought that I was at least the only woman who was close to him' she answered her own question.

She heard another moan and she instantly blushed. Whoever was inside that room seemed to be enjoying herself. Sakura let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. What was she doing? Shouldn't she just leave? It wasn't like Sasuke was her… was her..

She felt herself tear up. Her eyes shifted to the ground as she heard what could have been the climax. 'Don't you dare Haruno,' she told herself. Her heart suddenly felt numb.

After a minute or two, a shift on the flooring suddenly caught her attention as she heard footsteps make their way toward her direction. Her instincts told her to run and never speak of this again but her feet stayed rooted to her spot as she decided that she wanted to know who this person was.

Who was beautiful and amazing enough to share Uchiha Sasuke's bed?

Was it Karin? That red-haired bitch had staked her claim as soon as she made eye contact with Sakura. Sakura however wasn't too worried because Sasuke obviously hadn't shown any interest. Had he finally given in to his male instincts?

Sakura shook her head. It couldn't possibly be Karin. Besides, that rogue nin was on a mission. Who could it be then?

Her eyes stayed glued to the floor when as if in slow motion the door to Sasuke's room opened and she saw two dainty feet step out of the doorway.

'This is it Sakura', she told herself. 'This is when your heart breaks. This is when you finally see that Uchiha Sasuke has always been out of your reach'.

"Sakura"

Her eyes shifted and what she saw broke her heart into a million pieces.

.

.

.

.

Long blonde hair

.

.

.

A body that could knock the socks out of any man

.

.

.

A face that was far too beautiful to be considered average.

.

.

.

"Ino".

* * *

_"Ino-chan! I finally found someone I like! "_

_"Who?"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke"  
._

_._

_._

_._

_"Ino, do you like Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"Then this means we're rivals… "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I'm sorry Sakura"_

* * *

__" You've found your way under my skin, and I'm trying not to love you but I hate the way I keep on giving into you like I always do… no matter how I try." __

__– _Break the Spell by Daughtry_

**AN: **Hi! So this is my first time writing a fic (Please be kind! :D ) I hope you'll like it. This story has been floating around in my head for a while now. In the manga, it was acknowledged that Ino still loves Sasuke and she is seldom used as the other woman so tada! :D this story is SasuSaku


	2. When It Was Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. (sighs). This is rated M for a reason ;)

* * *

Chapter Two

**When It Was Me**

"_And I'm not jealous, no I'm not. I just want everything she's got." – song by Paula deAnda_

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke had returned to Konoha everyone welcomed him back as if he never left. As if he never killed their comrades, as if he never hurt his own teammates. That thought alone brought a sick feeling to his stomach. 'Were people really this forgiving?' he thought to himself. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for it. It's just….. what he had done was too much. He didn't expect to be forgiven so easily, even if he had played a significant role in ending the war.

What confused him further was the fact that his old teammates seemed to have forgotten about what he did to them at that bridge….

He had almost killed Sakura

He had called Kakashi scum and had used the Sharingan against him.

He had even fought Naruto with the intention of killing him.

So why? Why did they act like nothing had ever happened?

He stopped himself from questioning their behavior further. He decided to just accept it. After all wasn't this what he had wanted all along?

To be able to come back to Konoha.

Prove himself a loyal shinobi

Give a good name to the Uchiha clan.

Still. He felt guilty.

He would be lying though if he said he wasn't relieved when they opened their hearts to him again. He was their teammate once more. They were important to him, Team Seven.

As were his own team, Team Taka.

The Hokage was very forgiving when he brought the three rogue nin in front of her. All three pledged their loyalty to Sasuke. He was the closest thing they had to family. So Tsunade made them official Konoha shinobi.

Although the war was finally over, there were still various civilian landlords who wanted to start up trouble. They hired stray shinobi, usually sound shinobi to do their dirty work. They took advantage of the fact that the shinobi world was still trying to recover and took it as an opportunity to start drug dealing, human trafficking and various crimes considered heinous to human kind.

Sasuke found it disgusting that human beings would do such acts even when they were recently threatened by the end of the world as they knew it.

That is why a lot of missions were still given to the shinobi.

Suigetsu was placed on the interrogation team. He was a sadistic nin and his methods proved to be effective.

Juugo submitted himself to research so that one day he will be able to control himself. He was only sent on missions as long as Sasuke was with him.

Karin wanted to have the same terms as Juugo but she was often sent on missions with other teams, serving as a chakra detector which was of great use.

Team Taka had found a home in Konoha.

* * *

Seven months after the war.

It was the anniversary of his clan's massacre.

Sasuke felt like shit that day. It wasn't that he was totally depressed, he was just in a bad mood and he didn't want to deal with anyone that day. So when Naruto came knocking at his door that morning he almost popped a vein.

"Sasuke-teme! Let's spar! I'll kick your butt today." the loud-mouthed idiot kept calling.

He decided to just ignore him.

But the knocking kept getting louder and louder.

"I know you're home! I'm not leaving till you answer me you bastard" Naruto had said. And proceeded to banging the door.

Sasuke was pissed. He pulled himself out of bed and walked towards the door. When he opened it Naruto had a big grin on. Sasuke took notice of the chakra on a tree at a distance and realized that Kakashi was reading his book nearby. He glared at his teammate.

"Leave me alone dobe"

"I know what day it is today". Naruto had a serious look on his face. "You don't have to go through it alone you know"

"I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity Sasuke. We're worried about you". His blonde teammate smiled but it only pissed him off more. Without saying another word Sasuke went back inside and slammed the door on Naruto's face.

He listened further for more noise but the idiot seemed to understand that he needed his space. Eventually, he felt Kakashi's chakra disappear too.

.

.

.

Ten minutes later another knock came.

Sasuke immediately opened it with the intent of shutting Naruto up when he noticed pink hair and green eyes.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, I bought these apples and thought that you might want to have some". Sakura was wearing casual clothes that day. She had her hair down, and was carrying a wooden basket with fruits inside.

"Hn" He opened his door to her.

His teammates' endless loud chatter annoyed him but somehow, during the past 7 months he noticed that Sakura enjoyed comfortable silence with him. It puzzled him at first. He was expecting the same twelve year old annoying brat who kept asking him on dates. This new Sakura was more self-guarded. She was very skilled too. In the first month after his return she immediately noticed the trouble he was experiencing with the Mangekyou.

"_Sasuke-kun, is something wrong with your eyes?"_

_Sasuke was annoyed. He didn't want to be perceived as weak so he had tried his best in keeping this problem a secret. When he started using Mangekyou Sharingan, his eyes had bled and from then on his eyesight little by little started to deteriorate. He wasn't really having a lot of difficulty in seeing but lately he had started to have blurred vision._

"_Let me take a look" Sakura started to turn towards him._

"_No"_

"_I know you're having trouble seeing Sasuke-kun"_

"_No I'm not"_

"_Oh come on, stop acting so tough. I noticed that the tomato you picked at the supermarket the other day wasn't the kind you usually bought"_

_With this Sasuke glared. 'So that's why it didn't taste good' he thought to himself._

_Sakura had already knelt in front of him and he looked at her with a suspicious expression._

"_Don't you trust me?" she said in a serious voice._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and thought to himself. Did he trust Sakura? Memories started flooding in._

_Of a bridge._

_Of a kunoichi who swore she would betray her village for him._

_The distrust he felt._

_And the anger that flowed through his veins when he noticed the hidden kunai which was poisoned._

_Did he trust Sakura?_

_He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was still waiting for his response. She didn't want to push him. This past month he noticed that she was an amazing person. Tsunade put her in charge of the hospital and a lot of well-known shinobi came to her for treatment. Even various kages. He knew of Sakura's medical prowess. She was clearly acknowledged as Tsunade in the making. Everyone trusted her._

_Sasuke sighed._

"_You're annoying"_

_Sakura gave him a smile and that's how their sessions started._

He left her to do her pealing at the kitchen and sat down at the table. When she was done, she set the perfect bunny-shaped apples in front of him and sat down, looking out the window. No words were exchanged as they ate the sweet fruit.

When she left that day she asked a few questions about the condition of his eyes and wished him a good day. She never mentioned the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre.

Sasuke didn't think she was so annoying then.

Still, he was in a bad mood.

* * *

Five months after the war.

Yamanaka Ino had changed since the war ended. She had lost her father. It caused her a lot of pain especially when she came home with the news of his passing and she had to watch as her mother who was always so cheerful slowly began to crumble in front of her. They cried in each other's arms the night she came home from the battlefield.

It was her father's birthday today. It was strange to celebrate it having a picnic near his tombstone. Her mother had said that Inoichi would've loved to eat his favorite meal during his special day. So they made a day out of it, bringing flowers, cleaning his burial ground and basically had a party with him. Except that he wasn't there anymore. Ino found it strange, how her mother seemed to be talking to her father as if he was really there. She admired this woman. She carried on with life as if she didn't lose the person she was supposed to spend it with.

Ino listened on and on as her mother talked about trivial things, the weather, how the flower shop was doing and how she was sorry for burning the food she made that day. When her mother left and gave her some time to have her own conversation with her father, Ino sat down in front of his grave and smiled at the inscription:

"Yamanaka Inoichi, loyal comrade, loving father, a hero to the village"

Her shoulders shook as she began to shed tears for the person who has taught her the most about being a ninja. He had told her that he was proud of her before he died. When they finally lost contact and the fact that he was gone finally sunk in, Ino wanted to just die. But it wasn't the right time to break. They were fighting a war and her father had entrusted her with the task of keeping the communication between all the shinobi. Her father died a hero, just like all the others who fought that war. He didn't have any regrets.

Still, she really missed him.

"I miss you dad." That was all she said. She got up and left without another word.

When Ino arrived home that day her mom had already started cooking.

"Seriously mom, you have to let me cook once in a while" she started to complain

What she saw completely stopped her in her tracks. Her mother was clutching a picture of her father and she was crying hard. Ino went to her side and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I miss him too mom"

She took her mother to her room and hugged her as she slowly cried herself to sleep. When her mother had completely fallen asleep, Ino cooked dinner and left it on the table with a note that said: "Went out, please eat mom, love Ino"

Ino wanted to get wasted that night. When she entered the bar there were already dancers on the floor and the party was up to its full swing. She went to the bartender and asked for something hard. He gave her tequila. She downed her first shot immediately and asked for another one. As her eyes scanned the area her eyes widened as she saw a familiar person sitting on one of the booths.

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting with Naruto. The blonde idiot seemed to be offering him sake.

Ino smirked and stalked her prey.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke hated bars. The music was loud. The people were loud. His best friend was extra loud with all the noise around. He was annoyed.

"Teme! Have another cup of sake. You haven't been drinking tonight at all." He proceeded to pouring him another cup. "I hope you're not a lightweight like Sakura-chan. You should see her drunk. It's a side of her you've never seen before" he added.

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"You're so boring, why don't we ever have a normal conversation?" Naruto looked at him with raised eyebrows

"Then don't ask me to come"

"But this is a Team Seven celebration! Sakura-chan's even coming over after her shift to drink with us."

"I don't see what the big deal is" Sasuke retorted

"What? The fact that both of us just made Anbu isn't a big deal? Are you crazy or something ?! Of course it's a… " Naruto's face looked over Sasuke's shoulder as he noticed a certain silver-haired ninja begin to exit the club.

"Wait, I see Kakashi-sensei and he's leaving! Uwah, I have to go get him" He quickly got off the booth and ran towards their sensei.

Sasuke was left alone.

That's when Ino slithered next to him and pressed her body to his.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" she looked at him with eyes that could not be trusted.

He chose to ignore her.

"Ugh, fine, I'm not gonna flirt with you okay? This day has been absolutely horrible." She began to whine

Sasuke's eyes scanned over her. Ino had her hair up in her usual ponytail. What she was wearing however was something he didn't usually see. The tight black leather skirt she had on showed a lot of leg and her white sleeveless top was tight around her chest. She was wearing red high-heeled shoes that made her look taller than she actually was. She looked like she was about to party. However, he noticed that her aura had a depressing vibe to it.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Are you over it?"

He looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised.

Ino continued with her talking.

"I'm asking if you're over losing your entire clan". Ino knew she was treading on dangerous waters but the fourth shot gave her courage.

He turned his head from her and decided to ignore her again.

"You see, it's my father's birthday today and I miss him. It still hurts"

Sasuke had heard about her father's passing during the war along with several others. Madara was very powerful. A lot of lives were lost because of his dead ancestor. He tried to picture Ino's father but he couldn't put a face to him.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you wanna go somewhere?" she whispered to his ear seductively.

For some reason he couldn't explain…

He took her offer.

They left the bar together and went to a love hotel. As she locked the door to their room she pulled the tie off her hair and her blonde locks fell around her. Sasuke looked at her as he stood near the bed. She started walking towards him slowly and when she finally reached him, she pulled his head close and kissed him.

Sasuke just stared at her at first as he felt her lips on his. Then he suddenly grabs her head and tilts it to his assault.

Ino was shocked, she didn't think that Sasuke would respond so aggressively. She opens her mouth for his tongue's entry and their appendages begin to battle for dominance.

The next thing they know, they're both naked and her hand is on his cock, cupping it and slowly massaging it until it was rock hard.

Sasuke pushes her down and lowers his hand to her tiny nub and started putting pressure, rubbing circles on it. His other hand starts caressing her breast. Ino moans. Who knew Uchiha Sasuke was an experienced lover? She wants him so bad now. And she tells him so.

Before she knows it, his hands are pushing her legs apart and he positions himself at her entrance.

"Yes" she moans.

He thrusts in. Hard. Ino gasps at the intense pleasure she is feeling. He doesn't give her time to adjust to his sudden invasion. It didn't hurt though. She was no virgin.

He lowers his head to her neck and nuzzles it. Then he starts pumping.

"Ah…. " Her arms wrap around his neck as she urges him to continue with the pace he set. Ino was shocked. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would be doing this with Uchiha Sasuke. She had wanted to, but she didn't expect it to really happen.

She bites her lip as his pace suddenly quickens and his hand cups her ass and pushes her against him.

His groan encourages her to push back against him.

The room is filled with her moans and his grunts as they fuck each other. And then it was over.

Ino was on cloud nine. She had just slept with Uchiha Sasuke and he was amazing. The best lay she has ever had. She turns to look at him and is immediately disappointed when he gets up, puts some money on the table for the room and leaves without saying a word.

Ino turns to her side and draws her knees to her chest. She suddenly felt cheap.

"Are you proud of me now dad?" She whispers in the dark.

* * *

The next time they do it was on the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre.

Ino had found Sasuke in the same bar again but this time he was alone. He was sitting near the bartender and was on his third cup of sake. Ino immediately goes to him and takes him to her house. Her mother was away on vacation that weekend and they had it all to themselves.

Clothes were thrown all over the floor as she led Sasuke to her room. When she pushes him down on her bed, she straddles his waist and starts pushing against him. Sasuke's hands go to her hips as he grinds back. Her hands go to his pants and she takes it off him along with his boxers. She immediately grasps his semi-hard appendage in her hands and starts pumping.

Sasuke's face contorts in pleasure as he thrusts into her hands.

"Let me ease the pain a little" she whispers as her head lowers to his cock.

Sasuke lets her taste him.

* * *

The third time didn't involve any drama or sake. She just felt like testing his boundaries again.

When he entered his apartment to find her naked on his couch he doesn't say a word, takes off his shirt and takes her on the couch.

They fucked like animals that night. He takes her from behind and she moans as he starts a hard pace. Sasuke was very dominant but she wasn't complaining. His hand lowers to her bundle of nerves and starts flicking it. Ino moans as she feels a sudden jolt of pleasure. He was good. Very good.

"Harder Sasuke-kun" He complies and her world is suddenly spinning.

'Man this man could fuck' she thought to herself.

He makes her cum three times before he reaches his peak.

When it was all over he rolls away from her, stands up and leaves the room.

She gathers her clothes and leaves the apartment without saying anything.

Ino doesn't care that Uchiha Sasuke was cold to her. It doesn't bother her that when she's with him no words were exchanged. She doesn't care because she loves it. She had control over his body and she was contented with that.

So she keeps on going to him, keeps on seducing him and keeps on making him fuck her.

It was amazing.

And they continued to do it.

* * *

A brief moment of silence passed over the two kunoichi

"How long has this been going on?" Sakura turned to her with a look of betrayal on her face.

"Three months"

Sakura's eyes widened at the confession.

"Are you in a relationship?" She asked.

"I don't know. Sasuke-kun doesn't seem to be the type to put a label on what we're doing."

"I see." Sakura lowers her head and stares at the floor.

"Sakura"

Sakura lifts her head to see Sasuke standing in his doorway shirtless.

"I.. Gomenasai. I was just delivering the decoction I made. No one answered so I came in anyway." She was stammering. "Ah, so…, sorry for coming in at a … er… Uhm… private moment. I'll come in tomorrow for your usual check-up Sasuke-kun. Have a nice day" She said that sentence at a fast pace and was out the door before anyone could reply.

That night, Sakura tries with all her might to stop herself from crying

* * *

"_What makes her so much better than me? What makes her just everything I can never be?" - When It Was Me_

To be continued_._

**AN:** Thank you so much for reading :) I really appreciate it. I do apologize that the progress is slow but I promise to update soon. ;)


	3. Dirty Laundry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto ;) (sends mental waves to Kishimoto's head. "SasuSaku… SasuSaku…." )

Chapter Three

**Dirty Laundry**

"_What's the fun in playing it safe? Wouldn't you rather misbehave? My way…. " – song by Bitter:Sweet_

* * *

When Sakura woke up that morning the sky had a grayish tinge to it. Konoha was approaching its rainy season. She laid in bed for a while and listened to her surroundings. A sense of calm came over her. It was a good day to just roll around in bed. She had her day off today which was good timing. Maybe it was about time she had that long slumber she so desperately needed.

She stretched like a cat and got up to pull the covers over her. As she was on her way to sleeping on her side she took notice of something. Damn, It was 11 am already. This meant that she was already late for her visit to Sasuke. Images of what happened the previous day washed over her.

The shock of finding a woman in Sasuke's apartment.

The hurt of discovering that woman to be her best friend.

The betrayal of being told that they had been bed buddies for three months already.

And the denial that she didn't care.

Yesterday had passed like a blur. She couldn't even remember the work she had done in the hospital. Her mind kept replaying what she saw that day. She had stayed up late last night just thinking about it. Her heart was aching. But she refused to cry. It didn't concern her really. Sasuke was free to have sex with anyone he wanted. Her hands shook as she tried to hold her tears back again. Her lips trembled.

But no tears were shed.

Still, even if she didn't have the right to get jealous she couldn't help but feel heartbroken. How many times had Sasuke taken her heart and shredded it to pieces?

'Too many times 'Sakura noted.

It wasn't his fault though. They were just teammates. It didn't matter if she had openly displayed her affection for him. He just didn't see her that way.

Seriously, why did it have to be Ino? Yes, Ino was her rival. But she was also her best friend. Sakura had once renounced their friendship due to her feelings for Sasuke. As genin, they constantly challenged each other to see if who was the better kunoichi and who was better suited for the young Uchiha. At the age of fifteen, Sakura obviously surpassed her friend in skills and even became her upperclassman. After the war, Sakura was named one of the legendary Sannin who helped bring the alliance to victory.

Sakura even had more admirers than the blonde.

So why did Sasuke pick Ino?

Maybe it was her own imagination but Sakura had thought that she was the closest woman to Uchiha Sasuke. After all, they had two sessions per week so she could heal his eyes. She had spent long hours in the company of the avenger and even had decent conversations with him.

Sakura sighed.

'Maybe those things don't really matter' She said to herself.

She got up and took a hot shower. She changed into pants, a tank top and wore a sweater. She tied her hair into a long ponytail. After grabbing a piece of leftover onigiri she took her umbrella and left the house to go to Sasuke's apartment.

* * *

Sasuke had gotten up early that day. However, when he changed into his training attire he noticed that the weather wasn't conducive to his planned activities. With a sigh he decided to cook breakfast. As he was eating his onigiri, he looked outside. A storm seemed to be coming. He made a mental note to restock his supplies for the coming rain. He looks at the clock. 6:30 am. The supermarket would be open after a few hours.

'Maybe I'll look over some scrolls for now.' He said to himself.

The next time he looks at a clock is at 10:30 am. That is when he realizes that Sakura was supposed to visit him that day.

'Sakura.' He thought about his pink-haired teammate. She had discovered Ino in his apartment yesterday. It was an annoying occurrence. He didn't like it that Ino had revealed the length of time they became "friends".

Hell, he didn't even like the fact that they were like that in the first place. He was a man however and that meant he had urges. Ino had proven to be an effective form of release and she never asked for more. So it made sense to fuck her. It wasn't like he was the one initiating the activities anyway. She was a willing partner.

Still, he felt a little bothered that Sakura had discovered their secret. Sakura was after all one of his trusted friends and it made him uncomfortable that she saw what he was doing during his free time.

He glanced at the clock again. 10:33 am.

Maybe Sakura didn't want to see him for a while?

"Tch, it's not like it should matter" he said to himself.

He continues reading and suddenly notices that he wasn't feeling pain anymore. Actually, he hadn't been feeling pain since he woke up that morning. He looked at the jar of medicine on his countertop. Sakura had really become a skilled herbalist. His thoughts drifted to his female teammate again.

Sakura was always so busy. Well, that would be expected from someone who was head of a hospital. She looked over the various departments of the building. During emergency cases, when the other medics couldn't handle it, Sakura was the one to take over. She was an accomplished kunoichi at nineteen years old. She also had a long line of admirers to prove that she was an attractive woman.

Sasuke didn't really see it however. Sakura was just Sakura. She was passionate about work. She was caring to her teammates and that included him.

Sasuke was worried at first when she had suggested that they start a chain of healing sessions so she could bring his eyes back to normal. He had first thought that it was a way to get closer to him. But she had surprised him when she didn't even ask him on a date since he returned to the village. It was a welcomed shock.

He didn't think he could handle another loud and pushy Sakura. He had enough fangirls to worry about. They had come like a swarm of bees when he first walked the streets of Konoha. They still kept flirting with him til now.

Sakura never flirted with him. She was just caring.

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

Memories of what she said before he left came to his mind.

" _If you leave, it would be the same as being alone"_

Sakura was only twelve when she said those words. She was wrong. During his absence she had gained more friends than before. She was doing okay on her own.

He wondered a bit if what she saw yesterday would cause an unnecessary change in their slow friendship. He was prepared to answer the questions she would be asking even if they were annoying.

She, as his teammate, at least deserved to ask.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Perfect timing.

When he opened the door, he saw a very tired looking but smiling Sakura.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, the weather is cold today huh? I think a storm might be coming." She was being her usual self.

Sasuke stepped aside to let her in.

"Sorry for intruding." She took off her sandals and left her umbrella outside.

"So, how are your eyes today? Did you drink the medicine I delivered yesterday?" she inquired.

"Ah, the pain is gone" he replied

"Oh, that's good news. Can I take a look?"

He squatted in his living room and she settled herself in front of him. As he closed his eyes, he began to feel the soothing feel of Sakura's chakra as she placed her hands at each side of his head. They didn't talk for a while after that.

After an hour, Sakura withdrew her hands and placed them on her lap.

"Things seem to be doing well Sasuke-kun" She smiled.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you still experiencing blurring of vision?"

"No"

"That's good" she beamed. "We still have a long way to go. It will take some time for me to fully heal the nerve supply to your eyes. Today I only managed to bring about two centimeters back to normal. Gomen, I don't have much chakra to give away like Naruto" she laughed.

"You don't have to go so far for me Sakura"

The laugh was cut short. She looked at him with a troubled expression.

"Trust me, I'm not Sasuke-kun. I'm doing what I feel is adequate as your doctor"

He didn't say anything.

"Yosh, I guess that's it for today" She began to get up. It bothered him that she was acting like nothing happened yesterday.

"I've been sleeping with Ino" He didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to say it.

Sakura paused and knelt in front of him again.

"I know" She bit her lower lip.

"It has nothing to do with you"

"You're right"

He looked at her.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you guys yesterday. I won't enter your house without knocking next time" she turned away and hid her face from him

Sasuke didn't know what else to say. He didn't even know why he said it in the first place. A part of him was just curious about how she would react. She was clearly affected.

When she got up and left the apartment. He looked at the spot she was looking at when she turned her face away from him.

A teardrop seemed to have fallen.

"Annoying" he said out loud.

* * *

Sakura was pissed. What right did he have to say that? She was walking at a fast pace towards the training grounds. She hated the fact that what Sasuke said hurt her a little. Okay, a lot. She was trying to act like yesterday didn't happen but he decided on his own that they needed to address the elephant in the room.

"_It has nothing to do with you"_

Sakura clenched her fists. 'Bastard' She thought to herself. When she arrived at Sector 21 she took out the gloves she always took with her wherever she went. She looked at the training dummies attached to wooden poles in front of her.

"Gomen you guys. I'm gonna have to pummel you to pieces today" she said to them. She assumed her usual fighting stance.

She broke 86 dummies that day.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by so fast. Konoha was bracing itself for the coming storm. Houses were strengthened and supplies were given out to several homes. Sakura was busier than usual. She needed to prepare the hospital. She finalized the listing for all the shifts and was personally in charge with assigning medics to certain patients. She oversaw the organization of volunteers and made sure that the building had no shortage of medical and food supplies.

Everything was ready.

Within a few hours, the storm passed over the village of Konoha. Homes were shut tight. Streets were empty. No one was allowed outside. The winds howled as they sifted through trees and various buildings. Sakura glanced up as she heard a tree fall over at the side of the hospital. She went back to reading her medical books.

Her eyes skimmed over a surgical procedure on the eye when an ear-piercing scream interrupted her study. She got up and ran as fast as she could towards the entrance. A woman, about thirty years of age was being carried inside. She was pregnant. And she was having the baby today. To make matters worse, blood was running down her legs. A lot of blood.

"Take her to the delivery room, set up all the supplies" she instructed.

As she assisted the woman to the delivery room, she turned to the husband who was as pale as a sheet of paper. He was in a state of panic.

"Sir, may I know what happened?" she inquired

"I… she was having contractions and we were rushing to the hospital when a tree suddenly fell in front of us. She was so scared she slipped and fell to the ground… too slow… I was too slow to catch her"

"Don't worry, I'll do what I can" Sakura had her doctor face on and she proceeded to the delivery room.

The husband was left outside to wait for his wife's fate.

An hour later, Sakura came out with a baby in her arms.

"It's a boy" She handed the newborn over to his father's arms.

"Your wife is doing okay. I managed to stop the bleeding. She's in recovery now". The husband's face filled with relief.

"Arigatou sensei, Thank you very much"

Sakura gave him a smile and left him to bond with his son. As she was walking in the corridor, she saw something that stopped her. A body bag was being pushed towards the morgue. Her face held much worry. As she approached the orderly she asked what had happened.

"Ah, Sakura-sama, this man was crushed underneath the tree that fell. The medics tried to save him but the tree was far too big to move. He passed after a few minutes"

"Damn it! Why wasn't I called?" She clearly had the strength to save this man.

"I, you were attending to that other woman. They tried to do it on their own"

Sakura's heels clicked on the floor as she made her way to her office. She slammed the door shut. She was angry. First because her subordinates were too stupid to call on her and second, because she wasn't intuitive enough to check when that tree fell over. And third, because the book she was reading was for her study about Uchiha Sasuke's eyes. She nearly lost her female patient today. She thanked Kami she didn't. She looked outside her window.

The storm seemed to have passed.

She took her coat and made her way towards the nearest bar.

* * *

She entered the establishment and immediately sat in front of the bartender.

"Hard day huh?" he calmly stated.

"You can say that. Something strong please Yuuta-san" she muttered. The bartender nodded his head and went to get her usual drink. Haruno Sakura was a regular customer. She usually came in when she had a lousy day.

She was handed sake and she proceeded to downing it in big gulps.

"Try not to drink too much Haruno-san" he added.

Sakura laughed. She remembered exactly what happened last time she got drunk in this bar. She still continued to get portions out of her salary for the damage she had caused.

"Hai, Hai" she dismissed him.

She dangled the sake cup in front of her. She shared this sacred relationship with her shishou. Sake was good. Sake was her friend. Sake made her forget. However, her thoughts suddenly led her to scary places.

'Not enough'

'It's all my fault'

'I was an incompetent medic'

'I'm never going to be good enough, even for Sasuke'

Sakura was still angry with the young Uchiha. She wasn't over him. It pissed her off. She promised to herself the day he returned that she would take things slow with him. She had held some hope that he would eventually see her and that they would someday have a happy ending. Apparently, Sasuke had other plans. Plans that included sleeping with Ino.

Sakura's grip on her sake cup tightened. She hasn't talked to Ino since she found her at Sasuke's apartment. She was out on an important mission.

Nor had she talked with Sasuke since he so harshly stated that she was of no significance to his affairs.

"_I've been sleeping with Ino"_

Her eyes narrowed.

She sighed.

'I wonder how he is doing.' She thought to herself. She didn't have a session with him after that but she kept on sending him instructions on how to speed up his eyes' recovery.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turns to the stranger behind her.

"Hi, Sakura-san right?" He was quite handsome and had a friendly smile on his face. His hair was dark and was spiked at its ends.

'Just like Sasuke-kun'

"My name is Kaito. I've always admired you. You're very beautiful you see. Can I have a seat?" She nodded her head and he took the seat next to her.

"Uwaaaah, You're even prettier up close" He had his flirting mode on.

Sakura blushed. She was used to attention but this man was more handsome than most of her fans. They continued talking through the night and shared a bottle of sake. A couple of hours later, Sakura was drunk.

The man had a sinister smirk on. This was his chance. Sakura Haruno was one of his targets. She was one of those women who was just too hard to impress. As it turns out, she was a bit of a lightweight. And she flirted hard when she was drunk. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Hey, wanna go to a love hotel?" He whispered to her ear.

She was still a bit delirious but she placed her hand on top of his and nodded her head. They got up and he snaked his arm around her waist.

Before they left the bar however, a figure blocked their path.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had seen Sakura when she entered the bar. She didn't seem to notice him though. He concluded that maybe she was intentionally ignoring him. He chose to ignore her too and continued drinking.

A few minutes later, he noticed the familiar face of Aburame Kaito. He was one of Shino's relatives and was a skilled shinobi. However, he was notoriously known as a playboy to the ladies. He frequented this bar and left with several girls. The man had set his eyes on Sakura the moment she set foot on the bar. He had acquired his target.

At first, he didn't worry. Sakura was known as a heartbreaker. She continued to shut down men when they flirted with her. If they pushed her too far, she made sure that they understood that she was a powerful kunoichi. He remembered the time when one of her fans came to their booth and had casually draped his arm around her.

"_Hey baby, wanna have a drink with me?"_

"_Oi! Get your hands off Sakura-chan!" Naruto had shouted immediately. Sasuke had decided to observe the scene. This man was a civilian and he clearly did not have the smarts to notice how strong this woman was._

"_Hm, she isn't pushing me away though" the man had stated. The next thing they know, his body was flung across the floor and he was groaning in pain. Sakura had broken one of his ribs._

_Naruto had an expression of fear on his face and Sakura just shrugged and continued with her drinking._

"_Some men are pigs" she calmly stated. "More sake here please!" she called to the waitress._

_Sasuke decided that day never to piss off his female teammate._

Sasuke could still remember the look of pain that civilian had. He was about to see an interesting scene. It surprised him however when Sakura accepted Kaito's invitation to have a drink together. It astonished him even further when he noticed that she was flirting back.

'What the hell?' he thought to himself.

He continued to observe the pair when he finally realized something. Sakura was drunk. The jerk was obviously taking advantage. He watched as Sakura laughed at something the bug-boy said.

The bartender turned to look at him and tilted his head to their direction.

A few minutes later, they stood from their seats and began to exit the bar. That was when he decided to interfere.

Sakura was…

Annoying.

* * *

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Sakura's mind was in a bit of a blur. What was she doing? She felt really hot all over. An arm was around her shoulders supporting her. The man who was holding her was talking to someone. They seemed to be having an argument. The next thing she knows her body was being pushed to the arms of another man.

"Che, I know better than to mess with an Uchiha" she heard the other man say.

'What was his name again?'

'Kai-something…'

He was saying something about Uchiha. Was the man currently carrying her Sasuke? Her eyes drifted shut.

When she regains consciousness she's in an unfamiliar bed.

"You should know how to hold your liquor" Sasuke was standing while looking out to his window. Sakura instantly blushed and pulled the covers more tightly around her.

"You need to rest." He offered.

"I'm okay Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry for troubling you." She began to get up but a mind numbing headache stopped her.

Maybe she needed to relax for a bit.

Sasuke looked at her with an expression that said "told you so"

Sakura bit her lip.

"There are some clothes in the bathroom. You can bathe if you want." He offered.

Sakura smiled. Sasuke was a kind person. She turned to look at him.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you Sasuke-kun." She slowly got up, dangled her legs for a few minutes and went to his bathroom.

As she lowered herself to the tub, she noticed that it was raining again. Maybe Sasuke had taken her to his apartment because it was nearer.

She bathed for a few minutes.

After, she wrapped a towel around her. Before she left the bathroom, she noticed something. She came closer to check. Sasuke had only one toothbrush. She checked further. There were no female items in the counter.

'So his relationship with Ino was purely physical it seemed' She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment. She shook her head and a look of determination crossed her face.

It was worth a try.

* * *

Sasuke was standing at the same spot. He listened as a splash was heard in the bathroom. She was bathing. He sighed. Haruno Sakura was really annoying.

And she nearly got raped tonight. She was lucky he was at that bar. If he wasn't then she would be waking up in a love hotel somewhere in the village and would have no recollection of the previous night's happenings.

She was really naïve sometimes.

His attention shifted when he felt her chakra at his doorway. He turned to her.

What he saw made his jaw drop but only a little. She was still wearing her towel.

"I have a proposition" she calmly stated.

"Put some clothes on first"

She lets the towel drop and he turns his head away.

"What are you doing Sakura?" he asked. He saw her reflection through his window.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm asking you to sleep with me" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're drunk"

"I am fully sober and you know that Sasuke-kun" He glanced at her and her face was serious.

"No"

He turns away to avoid watching her expression. What she does next shocks him.

She wraps her arms around him from the back. He could feel her naked body pressed up against him. Her breast felt soft and perky. He clenched his fist. She was clearly shaking as well.

"Sasuke-kun. Please, Give me tonight. I promise, I won't bother you ever again."

And that was the last straw. She was really desperate. It pissed him off how often Sakura let herself be open to him. She made him see her vulnerabilities. Maybe it was time he showed her how cruel he could be.

He switches their positions and has her back against the window.

"Don't ask for something you're going to regret Sakura" His hand wrapped itself around her neck.

"I can make my own decisions" The next thing he knows, her lips are on his and she has her body pressed to him.

They separate and he takes off his shirt. When he angles her head to him once more she opens her mouth and lets his tongue in.

She moans and he starts to harden. Sakura had a sexy mouth and he continues to explore it.

Her hand wraps around his tresses tightly and pulls him closer. His own press her hips closer. One of them goes down to the back of her thighs and lifts it against him.

"Wrap them around me" he states.

She does what he says and the contact causes him to hiss. She was already wet. And they haven't even done much yet. His mind fills with images of what he was going to do to her. He was going to make her see.

She was totally going to regret it in the morning. He instantly pushed the guilt away. Sasuke was a man. He would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on when Sakura decided to let her towel fall. She had a beautiful body.

He carries her to his bed.

He explores her body and touches her in places no man had ever dared. She opens herself to him.

When he pushes inside her he pauses.

She was a virgin. This pissed him off even further. Sakura was really an idiot.

She wraps her arms around him and whispers.

"Don't stop" He pushes past her barrier and she lets out a moan. He starts a hard and fast pace that has her screaming his name.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

It felt amazing.

He pumps harder and faster as he feels her near her peak.

Then it was all over.

When Sakura got the chance to at least catch her breath, she stood up, grabbed her discarded towel and turned her back to him.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun"

And she left.

The thought of stopping her never once crossed his mind

.

.

.

_Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was a bastard._

* * *

"_We're simply mad. Simply mad" –Dirty Laundry_

**AN: ***blush blush* I have a plan for this story. I'm the type of fan who doesn't want them to get together immediately and I love a story filled with angst. I want to develop their friendship slowly too.

If anyone is wondering, italicized paragraphs are flashbacks :D

Please review! Thanks for reading. :D


	4. Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: I don't have to repeat myself right? Naruto isn't mine. (Not sure if I should say this in every chapter)

Chapter Four

**Things I'll Never Say**

"_It don't do me any good. It's just a waste of time. What use is it to you what's on my mind?"_ – song by Avril Lavigne

* * *

"Sasuke-teme, what the hell is wrong with you today?" Sasuke's forehead twitched. Naruto was really loud.

"Katon: Gokakyou No Jutsu!"

"Seriously! I wasn't even ready when you started attacking me! And who the hell wakes up their best friend at 4 am in the morning and starts attacking them?!" Naruto narrowly dodged the fireball techinique.

Sasuke continued to attack him with the same jutsu.

"I'm sleepy Teme and tired. I just got home from a mission!" Naruto rolled over and summoned fifty bunshin.

Sasuke got rid of them easily.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're taking out your frustrations on me? What's wrong? Didn't get laid?" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke continued to attack him.

He was pissed. Really pissed.

And he felt guilty.

He had taken advantage of Sakura. She was obviously acting different a few hours ago. She wasn't being herself and she made rash decisions. She got carried away by her emotions.

She…

.

.

.

She…

.

.

.

She felt good.

And that's why he felt guilty.

She didn't know what she was asking.

She was too trusting.

She would probably ask for more.

.

"_Sasuke-kun. Please, Give me tonight. I promise, I won't bother you ever again."_

_._

Or not.

She better keep her promise.

She was his teammate.

That was all she was to him.

He aimed his attack on Naruto again.

"Ow! that hurt teme!" his blonde friend yelled.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a lot of thoughts on her mind. She had officially done something stupid. When she got home the night before she took a bath again, cleansed herself, scrubbed her body furiously, anything to wash away the shame. She had presented herself like a prostitute to Uchiha Sasuke. He would surely be disgusted with her.

_She_ was disgusted with herself.

"_Don't ask for something you're going to regret Sakura"_

She groaned at the memory of what he said. Did she regret it? She thought about what she had done for a while.

She did.

But, it was one of the most amazing things she experienced. Sasuke was amazing. No wonder Ino kept coming back even if he never gave much thought to their relationship.

Sakura paused. Was she right in assuming that Sasuke and Ino's relationship was purely physical? Her instincts told her she was. Besides, if they were officially "together" Ino would have told her about it already.

So they weren't …Right?

What did that make her?

Sakura sighed. Sasuke made it obvious that he didn't approve of what she had offered him. But, he was just a man. Any man regardless of their feelings would have done the same thing he did.

Her thoughts led her back to what they had done.

His lips on her lips

Her neck

Her breasts

Her…

She blushed. She still couldn't believe it. She felt too much yesterday. She was too emotional at that moment and had acted on first impulse. Any other day, she wouldn't have suggested such a thing.

She placed her forearm on her head and looked at the ceiling.

So? What happens now?

She had no choice really. There was nothing else to do but carry on like usual. Sasuke let her go. She should act like it never happened. He was probably expecting the same thing.

She glanced at the clock.

6 am

She got up and prepared for work.

* * *

What greeted her that day though had her forehead twitching.

"What the hell?" she said out loud

"He he." Naruto had a stupid grin on again. Most of his clothes were burned. She could even see parts of his ass.

"Put some clothes on you idiot!" she screamed.

"But my whole body hurts" he whined

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was standing at the doorway to her office. She didn't expect to see him again so soon. She looked over his form. Not much damage.

Just a couple of cuts and bruises.

Her hands glowed with her chakra as she started to heal Naruto.

"Seriously, one day you'll come in bleeding and I won't waste my chakra on both of you"

"Come on Sakura-chan, you know you love it when we need you." Naruto had a smile on.

"Fine fine, but someday, I'll leave you guys to tend to your own injuries. See how tedious it is" she lectured.

"The one you should be mad at is him" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

Sakura looked at the dark-haired shinobi and turned to the loudmouth again. She raised her eyebrow.

"He woke me up at 4 am in the morning and started attacking me like a madman!"

"Seriously, Sasuke-kun." She said

She healed Naruto's injuries and they talked about his latest mission. When she was done with her work he thanked her and bid her goodbye immediately. He was really really tired.

And so, she was left alone with the Uchiha.

No words were exchanged for a few minutes. It seemed like hours. Sakura finally cleared her throat.

"Uhm, you need to be healed too?" she looked at him.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and went inside her office. He sat down in front of her and she started to heal his injuries as well.

Sakura's mind was a mess. She focused her attention on just healing his body. Her hands passed over his to fix a couple of cuts. She tried to erase the memory of those same hands holding her last night, touching her. Her mental turmoil went on for a couple of minutes. When she finally moved her hands to his face she noticed him looking at her.

Her heart started to beat fast. She finished curing the cut on his left cheek and turned away.

"Hn"

"Is there anything else you need?"

"None"

"Okay then. Have a nice day Sasuke-kun" She hoped her voice didn't sound shaky.

He got up and started moving towards the door.

"Wait" she couldn't stop herself. He paused as he was about to grasp the handle.

Silence fell over them for a couple of seconds. Sakura bit her lip. She didn't know what to say.

"When are you available for the next session?" she decided on not talking about it.

"Next week. I have a mission." He sounded emotionless.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you then"

When he reached for the doorknob again she interrupted him.

"Sasuke-kun. If it would be okay with you, I would like to continue healing your eyes in my office instead." She gave him a smile.

He nodded his head and left without saying another word. When she heard the door to her office click shut. She let out the breath she was holding.

She slouched on her chair. She had decided to change the venue because she knew she wouldn't feel comfortable in his apartment anymore. Too many distractions. She couldn't trust herself. Maybe being alone with him in her office for a change would help keep her calm.

She turned her attention to the stack of folders on her desk. She stretched her arms. She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Uzumaki Karin was a skilled chakra detector. So when she got home from her mission she focused on looking for Uchiha Sasuke's chakra. She missed him. It had been two months since she had seen the dark-haired God. She was looking forward to seducing him tonight. She bought a bottle of perfume from Suna with the intention of ending up in bed with him.

It had been so long. She was sure that dear Sasuke-kun would eventually cave and give in to his male instinct the same way he had during her first success. He was an amazing lover. They fucked hard and he had taken her to places she only dared to dream of. They continued to do it when he came home to Konoha. However, after a few months he started to refuse her.

Maybe it was because of that time she left her underwear in his room. He handed it to her one day and she had squealed in delight at his thoughtfulness when he suddenly said.

"I don't want you leaving your things in my apartment."

She shrugged it off as him being pissed but she was determined to have him again.

Her body shivered at the thought of having him inside her.

It had been too long.

An expression of perversion came to her face and she started to laugh maniacally. She made her way as fast as she could to his apartment.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at his apartment he felt relieved. Sakura had decided to forget about what happened the previous day. He was worried about nothing. He immediately made his way to the shower. He stripped his clothes and left them on the floor. He went in and set the shower to the right temperature. He closed his eyes as the warm water washed over him. He sighed. His muscles were strained.

After he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and glanced at his bathroom. Sakura had used it last night. His eyes fell on the tub. An image of her bathing suddenly came to his mind. His cheeks warmed. He immediately snapped out of it. What was he thinking about?

He shrugged.

He had made the offer as a friend. Maybe the fact that Sakura was the first woman to use his bathroom proved to be too intimate. He decided not to let anyone else in next time.

When he went back to his room he found Karin lying on his bed.

"Karin"

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you." She moaned. Karin felt the familiar spread of warmth on her body when she saw Sasuke's chest. He really had an amazing body.

He decided to ignore her and went to his dresser to get a change of clothes. When he got what he wanted he turned to her again. She was in her underwear. Why did women strip in front of him so frequently? Even Sakura had approached him naked yesterday. He glared at her then.

"Leave"

"Mou Sasuke-kun, you used to love doing it with me"

"Don't be deluded"

"Come on" She got up and made her way towards him. She stopped a few inches and whispered to his ear.

"You know you want to." Her hands touched his abs and slowly made their way down.

His hand stopped her.

"Stop"

He sounded so serious. She frowned.

With a huff she turned towards his door and stormed out. When she left his home she adjusted her glasses. She noticed something when she was in his apartment.

No, in his bedroom. The chakra of a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

It was time she paid her a visit.

* * *

Sakura was enjoying her home-made bento when she felt the chakra of an annoying person. She turned her head towards her door. Her eyes narrowed. What the hell was she doing here? She didn't say anything. This person would not need an affirmation to come in. She snapped her chopsticks in two when her door was kicked open.

Karin looked pissed.

"I see Konoha doesn't seem to have a shortage of sluts"

"Speak for yourself" Sakura retorted.

The red-haired psycho laughed. "Denying it are we?"

"What are you talking about Karin?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. First that blonde bitch who always seemed to be at Sasuke-kun's house these past few months and now her pink-haired bitch best friend who has always been hanging around him like a leech"

"Watch your mouth Karin I just might break your jaw"

"Ha! You know Sasuke-sama wouldn't approve of you beating up his beloved teammate! Tell me, did he let you know that he's been sleeping with me too?" Her face showed an expression of triumph.

Sakura couldn't help the shock she felt. She didn't expect this. So Sasuke did sleep with Karin as well. Did she really know him at all?

At the sight of her surprised face Karin smiled and continued.

"We've been going at it ever since he placed me on his team. He chose me. He sought me out and asked me to join him in his quest for revenge."

Sakura's fist clenched.

Karin spoke again. "I know about the night he left your village. You asked for him to take you with him. "

"Shut up"

"He rejected you didn't he?"

"Shut up"

"Left you on a bench"

"Shut up!"

"Admit it Sakura, you were never special. Not as special as I am to Uchiha Sasuke"

With a flick of her finger, Sakura snapped her table in two.

"Get the hell out or you'll meet the same fate as this piece of shit"

Karin smirked at her and left

Sakura slammed her fist on the wall. A crack immediately formed. Damn. She lost this round. She showed Karin how affected she was. Her hand went to her chest. Her heart was pumping hard. A lot of emotions ran through her. Sasuke was not who she thought he was. She knew he was cold. But she didn't know that he was heartless. Sleeping with various women. How many more could he have shared a bed with? Her mind suddenly fills with various images of him and other women. Her heart suddenly hurt.

"Kyou!" she called out. Her assistant came to her door. His face looked scared as he glanced at her office.

"Please arrange for my office to be fixed today. I'm done with the files." She calmly stated

He gulped. "Hai, of course Sakura-sama" he tried not to appear so scared.

At the sight of his shaking hands Sakura frowned.

"Gomen Kyou, I seem to have lost my temper." She smiled. "I'll go make my rounds this afternoon" her face lit up with enthusiasm.

That calmed him down. He bowed his head as she put her white coat on and left the room. When he lifted his head, he sweat dropped at the sight of the damage she had caused. He pictured her smiling face again and blushed. Haruno Sakura was a beautiful girl. He had slowly formed a crush on her like most men. Still, it was really hard to picture someone so pretty turn a room into shambles in a couple of seconds.

He started cleaning up.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start. He looked at his door. Someone was knocking. Who could be visiting him at such an early hour? He looked at his clock.

11:00 pm.

Er.. .Late hour then.

He got up and scratched his butt. He really wanted to sleep. He didn't want to see anyone right know. His senses became alert when he sensed _her _presence.

'Well, I guess I can make an exception' he thought to himself and opened the door.

"Good evening Sakura-chan!" He looked over her. She was wearing a blue frilly skirt that reached just below her knees and a white tank top. She was carrying a bottle of sake and some groceries.

"Hey Naruto" She smiled mischievously. "Wanna drink with me?"

"Of course" he let her in and she went straight to his kitchen.

"Ew, what is this?" she held her nose as she examined what seemed to be expired milk. It kind of looked like molded cheese stuck on his kitchen sink.

"Gomen, I was planning to clean that." He scratched his head.

"It's okay, I'll clean up and cook you dinner." She said

"Are you trying to make me fall for you Sakura-chan?" he laughed

She turned her head to him with an expression of disbelief.

"Joking. I'll freshen up a bit" he made his way to the bathroom.

When he emerged, the smell of cooked beef and vegetables filled the room. Sakura was already at his table drinking a cup of sake. He sat down across her and simultaneously they said.

"Itadakimasu"

Naruto felt like a lucky man. He was truly blessed. Having a meal that Sakura cooked was a real treat. It was delicious. The table was filled with talk about her job at the hospital and more details about his latest mission. He smiled at her laughing face when he told her about accidentally running into Bee-san and had presented to her the rap they came up with. His face cringed though when she gave him another bag of her "soldier pills". She forced him to eat one after his meal. It tasted really bad. After, they washed the dishes and moved to his couch.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Eh?" her face looked surprise and she slowly turned her head away. She was on her third cup of sake and was feeling a little tipsy.

"I know you don't usually come over without a bit of news Sakura-chan."

She looked at his unmade bed and sighed.

"Naruto, you should learn to fix your bed. Seriously, that should be a habit by now"

"Sakura-chan" His face looked serious.

"I slept with Sasuke-kun" she blurted out.

Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura felt really bad. She didn't know who else she could talk to. It could've been Ino. But she was kind of involved with the issue. And she wasn't back from her mission yet.

"But don't worry. This way, I'll probably get over him"

"Sakura-chan"

"We're just friends."

"Sakura-chan"

"He doesn't care anyway. We'll go on like nothing happened"

"Saku-"

"I asked him to. And I am not entitled to ask more from him"

Naruto grasped her shoulders and shook her. She lifted her face to him.

She was crying. Hard.

Suddenly his arms press her to him. She continued to cry. He hugged her tighter. Sakura was precious to him. He loved her with all his heart. But her eyes were always only looking at one person. He knew this. His heart clenched as she clutched his arms and continued to cry. It's been so long since he had seen her cry like this. The last time she did. Sasuke had left.

Sasuke always made her cry.

He held her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep.

When she finally lost consciousness, he placed her on his bed and tucked her in. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked at her sleeping face. Sakura was really cute. She was important to him. He would do anything for her. He clenched his fists at the thought of that bastard touching her. Sasuke had gone too far.

He hopped off his apartment window and immediately ran to his teammate's apartment. He was going to beat him up. Sasuke will feel the pain he was feeling now even if he had to use the kyuubi's chakra.

However, as Naruto was about to knock on his door he realized something. Sasuke was out on a mission.

That bastard better be prepared for some serious damage when he comes home next week.

.

.

.

"_If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away, be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?, if I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say__** – **_Things I'll Never Say

tbc

* * *

**AN:** Had a stroke of inspiration. Thank you as always. Please review! :)


	5. Gonna Get Over You

**Disclaimer:** Naruto….not….. mine

Chapter Five

**Gonna Get Over You**

"_Goodbye, should be saying that to you by now, shouldn't I? Laying down the law that I live by, though maybe next time"_

– _song by Sara Bareilles_

* * *

Haruno Sakura woke up to a warm and sunny day. The rainy season was finally over. With the end of a dark and gloomy season, a bright and happy one filled with promise was on its way. She smiled. It was the perfect complement to her present mood. She was done feeling sorry for herself. Seven days ago she had cried her heart out at Naruto's apartment. After that she had drank her emotions away in any bar she could find. Today, she is determined to move on. She didn't want to shed anymore tears.

Uchiha Sasuke was someone she would always love.

She stretched her arms out and looked outside her window. A yawn left her mouth. She could hear the birds singing. She could smell the scent of freshly cut grass. It was a good day.

'But maybe it's about time I loved him in a different way.' She thought to herself

She got up and went to her bathroom. She looked at her reflection. Her hands went to her cheeks and pressed them. She was fine. She was going to be okay. She was Haruno Sakura and she deserved to be happy. Sasuke was never really hers to begin with. He was free to do whatever he wanted. So was she.

She changed into a red sleeveless blouse and paired it up with a brown stencil skirt. Her hair was arranged into a half ponytail. After a quick breakfast she took her white coat with her, changed into her usual ninja heels and was out the door. She smiled as the sunshine washed over her. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. When she opened her eyes she set her eyes on the road ahead. With a cheerful step, she made her way towards the hospital.

She was done with going after Sasuke. That is what she said to herself. It would definitely take some time but she will move on. She didn't want to feel pain anymore.

She sighed. Today would be the first step. He was coming home this morning.

Yes, she loved him.

But…

She was going to love him the way a normal teammate would.

* * *

'Bam!'

Sasuke didn't expect the sudden attack. He just got home for Kami's sake! His hand went to his lip and he glared when he saw that he was already bleeding. He groaned as he got up. He was really tired. The mission was successful but it entailed him to use a lot of taijutsu. His body was aching. When he got to his feet, he glared at the person responsible.

"What the hell dobe" he muttered under his breath.

Naruto looked really angry. His aura already had a killer feel to it. Sasuke looked towards his anbu teammates. They looked scared. He took out the scroll he was holding and handed it to one of them.

"Go on ahead. Make the report to Hokage-sama. Tell her I'm dealing with something" he instructed.

Within a matter of seconds the two shinobi were left alone. Sasuke turned to Naruto. His body was already being surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra. He was prepared to have a serious fight.

Sasuke smirked. He wasn't one to back out of a challenge.

"You knew." Naruto started.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You _know_ how important she is to me"

Sasuke's eyes widened. The idiot was talking about Sakura. Sasuke had thought about the consequences of what they had done. This was one of the possible scenarios that ran through his head. He was sure that once Naruto found out, he would have an annoying confrontation with the blonde ninja. He inwardly cursed. Sakura could've at least kept the night a secret. What happened behind the doors of his room had nothing to do with Team Seven. Not Naruto. Not Kakashi. Not even her. Who else knew about it?

"I'm in love with her" The idiot's confession caused Sasuke to look at him.

"So?" he replied.

Naruto's eyes widened. In an instant his face looked more pissed than it already was. He clenched his fists.

"She loves you" he gritted his teeth.

Sasuke thought about his pink-haired teammate. Sakura was a kind and considerate girl. She always made time for him. She kept making sure that he never felt alone after the war. She even helped him do groceries once in a while. When she saw him coming, her face would always look bright and happy. She was a caring person. She was patient.

Sakura was…

She was ….

A grown woman. She seduced him. Made him take her innocence. But she never said that she loved him. Did she though? If she did….

It would be

Annoying

"I never asked her to" he retorted.

"You didn't have to" Naruto was quick to reply

"She asked me to fuck her"

The use of the word had the blonde ninja's blood boil. Did Sasuke not care at all?

"She doesn't know what she wants." He scoffed.

"You took advantage!" Naruto shouted.

"Any man would." The bastard said emotionlessly.

"Damn it teme! When will you see what's in front of you?!" Naruto summoned a hundred bunshins and had them forming Rasengans. He was suddenly in sage mode. He was dead serious. This battle was going to send them both to the hospital. Sasuke's hand went to the hilt of his katana.

The young Uchiha bowed his head and closed his eyes. He let out a breath. When he lifted his head, his irises held the color of blood.

"Mangekyou Sharingan"

* * *

Sakura's eye twitched when she opened the door to her office. She had just finished making rounds this morning and she was planning to have lunch. Her eyes scanned the state of the two people in her room. She sighed. No wonder why Kyou had a look of sympathy when she came back. Seriously. She was a good medic. Wait, scratch that. She was a brilliant medic but that didn't mean that _they_ had to abuse her abilities as often as they did. She glared.

"Come on you two, we can't keep meeting like this" she said.

"Haha, gomen Sakura-chan, I know you're busy but no one can heal like you do" Naruto was smiling but he said that in a non-teasing tone. He sounded sad. Sakura took note of the burns on his arms. They weren't caused by normal flames.

Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke. She noticed a number of bruises on his arms. He was wearing his anbu gear so she couldn't see parts of his chest. She would bet her beloved dangos that he had sustained a bunch of broken ribs. Naruto had hit him several times with the Rasengan. She made her way towards the Uchiha first. He wasn't facing her. But his position made it pretty obvious. He was in a lot of pain.

"Sasuke, please sit on the examination table."

The dark-haired ninja limped towards it. When he was comfortably seated, she asked him to take off his vest and shirt. She bit her lip when she looked at his thorax. She didn't want to count the number of injuries on him. Broken ribs. Bleeding organs. And he was having trouble breathing. Any normal person would be panicking by now. Sasuke's face however held an expression of complete apathy. Her hands glowed green as she placed her hands over him. Slowly, she began the healing process.

"I thought I told you not to use the Mangekyou for a while" she said.

Sasuke sighed and didn't say anything in return. The room was suddenly filled with silence. Even Naruto didn't have the energy to make conversation. When Sakura was done with fixing any life threatening injuries she calmly stated.

"I'll tend to Naruto next. Please wait for a while. I need to take a look at your eyes again."

Sasuke got up and stretched. Then, he walked towards the nearest chair and sat down.

"Come on Naruto, your turn." Sakura nodded to her blonde friend.

Naruto wasn't limping but she could tell that the burns on his arms were hurting him. His chest had burns as well but they weren't as extensive as the ones on his extremities. Sasuke had avoided the vital points. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Amaterasu. Black flames that refused to stop burning unless the owner commanded them to. Sakura could just imagine the attack. They had intimidated her when she saw him use it during the war. Naruto must have been in sage mode when he received the burns. If he wasn't and Sasuke had used the jutsu with the intention of killing him then he would be in a more life-threatening state.

"What were you thinking? Attacking with the intent to inflict serious damage?" she questioned Naruto. He chuckled and bowed his head.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Just a normal brawl between two rivals" he lied.

Sakura saw through it but she decided not to push him. Naruto wasn't often so serious like this. Whenever he was, Sakura knew she couldn't fix it straightaway. Maybe she'll treat him to ramen later. She was relieved that they had the sense to stop fighting when they did. Taking the battle further would have left one of them dead on her table. Her hands shook at the thought. Naruto noticed this.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. Really. Men beat each other up when they're pissed off. It doesn't mean that we're gonna kill each other behind your back. Right teme?" he finally joked.

Sasuke just nodded his head. This served to calm her down. At least they were still friends.

Her hands glowed with her chakra.

"Ah, nothing beats Sakura-chan's touch" Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed.

Sakura blushed at the compliment. The tension in the room suddenly dissipated. Even Sasuke seemed calmer than a few minutes ago.

"Idiot" she muttered.

* * *

When she was done with healing Naruto, Kyou peaked inside the room and told him that he was being summoned by the Hokage. With a quick thank you and another invitation for a spar with the Uchiha he left.

She was alone with Sasuke.

Again.

Sakura tried to calm her nerves. She should try to get used to not looking at him like before. Try to avoid approaching him with the intention of making him fall for her. She made her way towards him and sat down in front of him.

"So, how was your mission?" she started the conversation.

"Classified" he muttered.

She tried to fight down the irritation at his reply. Her lips forced itself to smile.

"How are your eyes then?"

Sasuke immediately closed them and Sakura took this as the cue to begin their session. She placed her hands on his head and explored the anatomy of his eyes. She clicked her tongue when she noticed one artery nearing its rupture. Her chakra passed over it to start the healing. She let out another sound of disapproval when she saw one of the nerves she recently healed seriously damaged. She turned her attention to it then. She directed her chakra at all the recent damage she discovered. It took two hours before she was finally done.

She opened her eyes and stood up to get her notebook. Her thoughts were filled with notes on the state of Sasuke's eyes. She had only done emergency treatment. He was going to have trouble with blurred vision again. She was disappointed. They were already nearing the end of their sessions and he had just pushed their time further to a couple more months.

When she turned to him to share the news, she paused.

Sasuke was examining her.

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke closed his eyes his head was filled with thoughts about Haruno Sakura. He wondered what made several men worship her. Even her assistant was obviously smitten with her. Sasuke had noticed this the first time he met the young man when he and Naruto visited her. But his feelings weren't as significant as the others. She had a long line of fans. Some were a little bit too pushy but she had always put them in their place. He knew Lee had fallen for her when they were twelve. The bushy eyebrowed nin still proclaimed his love for her as often as he could. He had even heard Aburame Kaito mention her beauty to the bartender more than once. Yes, Sakura was indeed greatly admired.

He opens his eyes as he feels her leave his presence. His eyes follow her.

However, she was really too naïve sometimes. She didn't even know the extent of Naruto's feelings for her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the thought. Naruto was too devoted to her really. She was one of the reasons they formed this intense rivalry in the first place. The blonde idiot had wanted to impress her.

He paused. Sakura had told the kyuubi vessel about that night. Didn't she know how badly this was going to hurt him? He lost his train of thought when she turned to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sasuke glared at her then.

"You told him"

The look of surprise confirmed to him that she wasn't even aware that she was the cause of their fight.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have anyone else to.."

"He loves you" he interrupted her.

"I, I know, Gomen, I didn't think he would..."

"He's _in love _with you" he cut her off again.

Sakura's eyes widened. She bowed her head. Guilt suddenly fills her. So that's why her two teammates had battled fiercely today. Naruto was pissed at Sasuke for sleeping with her. Sakura bit her lip. She had always known that Naruto had a crush on her but she didn't realize that it had turned into something deeper. She was really an idiot.

"I don't want your love"

The next statement makes her look at him. Sasuke was still glaring at her.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore Sasuke" she smiles.

She turns away and cleans up the blood from the table. She feels the weight of his stare on her back. She tries hard to appear unaffected.

"You're probably going to experience some blurred vision once in a while. Your battle today has caused some of the nerves I have already healed to tear. Our sessions will take longer than I originally planned." she decides to shift the topic.

"Aa. Gomen." His apology surprises her. She turns to look at him. He seemed genuinely sorry. But for what? She looks away. She lets out a grin.

"It's okay really. But, I forbid you from using Mangekyou for the next two months" she instructed.

He nods his head and she asks him if he needs anything else. He shook his head. When he finally leaves the room she turns to look at the empty chair. She inwardly patted herself at the back. She did good today.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at his apartment he went straight to his bathroom and took a long bath. He sighed as he relaxed into the tub. He was really tired. The strain of his aching muscles slowly began to disappear. Naruto really drained his energy with the fight this morning. He groaned at the sudden pain he felt when he bent his knees. The water splashed outside the tub.

His thoughts suddenly lead him to the night Sakura had used the same tub. He remembers her face when she asked him to sleep with her. The sight of her shaking hands that proved to him that she was nervous. He could still feel the softness of her skin as his hands touched her. Still hear the sweetness of her voice when she called out to him.

He stops himself from thinking any further. He was just feeling horny.

He closed his eyes. What he said to her was cruel. But he had to do it. He wanted to discourage her from falling for him. He had no desire to be in a relationship. Sasuke sighed. He didn't want anything to complicate things within his team.

He was only beginning to feel like he belonged again.

He opened his eyes when he suddenly realized something.

Sakura had called him "Sasuke".

He tried not dwell too much on the absence of the suffix.

* * *

"_And I'm not the girl that I intend to be. I dare you darling just you wait and see. But this time not for you but just for me"_

\- Gonna Get Over You.

Tbc

**AN: **I had other plans for this chapter but I had to write the confrontation scene first. I know it's kind of short but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for your reviews and support.


	6. Quiet

Disclaimer: If I owned the series I would make sure that we fans get what we want. But alas, I do not. Let's just hope ;) I'm sorry it took longer than usual. Was out on vacation.

Chapter Six

**Quiet**

"_I'm not yours and you're not mine but we could sit and pass the time. No fighting wars, no ringing chimes. We're just feeling fine._"

– song by Lights

* * *

Naruto exited the Hokage's office and let out a sigh. He was being assigned another mission. However, this assignment was personal. He clenched his fist and tried to stop himself from being too emotional. It was the first time he had seen Tsunade in such a state. He could just imagine how Sakura was feeling. He didn't think that it was _that _bad already. The Fifth Hokage had been hiding in her office for a reason.

'So that's why most missions nowadays were sent through hawk messages' he thought to himself. If anyone else saw her in her current state they would definitely be scared for her.

The kyuubi vessel closed his eyes and tried to picture her as she always was. Young looking, strong as hell and with the attitude to match. He tried to erase the person who revealed herself to him for the first time. Old and wrinkly, weak, defeated in her fate in this world but determined to do all she could for her village. He thought about what had just transpired in her office.

"_I have one final mission for you before I finally give my position to Kakashi." She started._

"_Whatever it is Tsunade baa-chan, I'm sure I'll come back victorious" he proudly stated._

"_I need you to find your Master's body" _

_Naruto's smile disappeared. He tried to keep his emotions in check. Jiraiya's body had disappeared a long time ago and he wasn't one of the people who were brought back by the Edo-tensei. Wherever his body was, it would surely be hard to find. His master's death happened more than a year ago. What made her think that he could retrieve it now?_

"_I know what you're thinking. Why now? Something has surfaced. My spies have sent me information this afternoon that they might have found a lead to the whereabouts of his body."_

"_Where is it?"_

"_Near the village of Sound. It seems that some lowly ninjas have discovered it and have been selling it as a trophy." Tsunade's face looked like she was about to kill. Naruto knew that she personally wanted to beat the crap out of those ninjas._

"_As you can see" She turned her chair to him and removed her hokage's hat. "I am too weak to go there myself" _

_Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to hold in the surprise. Calmly, he placed his arms behind his head. With a huff he said._

"_Wow, you really look like a baa-chan now"_

_Tsunade laughed and slowly got up to go near him. He waited for her to finally reach him. The blonde nin looked at her and before he could evade it, he felt the punch. Damn! Even if Tsunade was like a grandma now, she could still hit like Sakura. Naruto held his palm to his face and glared at her. _

"_What the hell was that for you old lady!"_

_Tsunade had a scary expression on her and her aura seemed more dangerous._

"_Call me an old lady again and I'll send you to the hospital. And don't even count on Sakura healing you. I'll tell her myself to let you suffer." Her face looked menacing_

_They glared at each other for a while. The room was filled with sparks of anger. _

_Naruto suddenly laughed out loud. This was good. She was still lively. Tsunade's face lit up with a smile as well. _

'_Seriously, the youth of today. They were all so very loud and emotional' she thought._

_Her smile grew wider as she looked at the future Seventh Hokage. He was really something. Uzumaki Naruto. He was loud. Disgusting. Reckless and far too immature to become the leader of her people. But he had an enormous heart. So enormous that people couldn't help but love him as he was. An idiot ninja who wanted to become Hokage. The hero of their nation. The person they looked up to for their future. And it was going to be a bright and happy future. _

_Too bad she wouldn't be there to see it._

_She stopped herself from feeling sad for herself. She had lived a long and prosperous life. She lost a lot of comrades and a number of loved ones. It wasn't so bad. She was leaving this world but the one she was heading to had people who were waiting for her. And she was looking forward to the reunion. _

"_Furthermore, I have assigned Hyuuga Hinata to accompany you during your mission"_

_Naruto stopped laughing and looked to the blonde sannin._

"_You know I can handle this mission myself"_

"_Naruto, this is too personal. If you go in their alone, you might find yourself unprepared." She sounded serious._

"_Besides we are not certain as to the location of their hideout. Hyuuga might be of big help." she explained further._

_Naruto observed her for a while. He shrugged his shoulders. This was an argument he wouldn't be able to win. Besides, she was right. _

_He wouldn't be able to do this alone._

"_Now, you are dismissed. I feel Sakura coming I'll drink some sake before she arrives." She added. She grabbed a cup, poured some alcohol in it then drank it in one go._

And that was how Naruto left her. Really, that old lady loved her sake. At least that part hasn't changed. He let out another sigh. Hinata was going with him. He scratched his head. After the war, he had tried to avoid the blue-haired heiress like the plague. After all, he could no longer ignore her feelings for him. She made it very clear how she felt about him and he was grateful for her support. Her presence by his side during the war had been a strong pillar he held on to. Her belief in him still astonished him. Hyuuga Hinata was an important friend.

However, with regards to his feelings for her, he wasn't so sure. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't considered it. Hinata deserved a reply to her confession. But, Naruto was afraid of hurting her. Because no matter how much he tried his feelings for a certain teammate would never go away.

Speaking of the devil, she was making her way towards the Hokage's office.

He gave her a huge grin as she noticed him.

His heart skipped a beat when she answered him with a smile as well.

His hands began to shake as she walked towards him.

Yes.

He couldn't tell Hinata his reply.

If he did.

She would have her heart broken.

The reason was pretty obvious.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto was in love with Haruno Sakura.

* * *

As Sakura was making her way towards her shishou's office, she thought about what happened in _her_ office a while ago.

"_I don't want your love"_

Sasuke's words made her heart hurt. But she didn't want to show him how much it did. If he didn't want her love then he didn't really deserve it in the first place. But seriously, was Uchiha Sasuke a child? A person doesn't stop loving another just because that person did not want them to. Love came no matter who the recipient was. Even if he or she wasn't worthy of such dedication.

She looked up as she saw Naruto round a corner from the Hokage's office. His grin was instantaneous.

"_He's in love with you."_

She smiled back. Naruto was a great comrade. He was someone she could depend on and she wasn't the only one who thought so. The shinobi who fought during the war felt the same way. He was their leader. They loved him so much.

Sakura inwardly sighed. She didn't deserve his love. Not when she could never reciprocate his feelings. They had too much history in them and she always saw him differently. He was kind of like an otoutou and an oni-san at the same time.

And she loved Sasuke too much. Even if the dark-haired nin didn't want her to.

Even if _she_ didn't want to love him anymore.

"Hey Naruto, how are your injuries?" she greeted

"All healed thanks to you Sakura-chan"

"I was thinking of treating you to ramen later to cheer you up" she smiled at him.

"Uwaaaah. That would be great!" Naruto's love for ramen was something she could never understand. But she wanted to abuse the knowledge as much as she could.

"Could you wait for me for a while? I have to do a check-up on Tsunade-shishou" she added. She proceeded to the room around the corner.

"Sakura-chan! Baa-chan has been drinking sake again!" he called out from behind her.

Sakura glared and she stomped her way towards her master's office. How many times did she have to repeat it? Sake was toxic! Lady Tsunade was in for some lecturing. She opened the door roughly but what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

Her shishou was coughing madly.

Sakura immediately went to her master and patted her back. She took out some tissues and gave them to her. A bucket filled with water was then placed on the table. Her hands glowed with chakra as she passed them over Tsunade's back. Too much consolidation. She focused as she slowly removed the mucus she found in her master's airway in the same way she drained Kankurou's body of poison. This wasn't the first time she did this for the blonde nin. Her immune system was inefficient as of the moment and she experienced cough and colds so very often these days. Her brow creased over in worry. She needed to put her plan into action. She had done a lot of research with regards to her master's condition. Her kidneys were failing due to inflammation so she had put her on medications that would help in reducing the effects of her body's defenses. The problem was, by suppressing those normal functions, other opportunistic infections began to develop. She was at a standstill as to what else she was going to do. That is why her readings led her to a certain plant which may help her master recover.

The Seikatsu no Hana.

The flower of life.

If her readings were accurate, the plant could fight off any kind of infection which will enable her to use her previous decoctions to minimize the inflammation in her master's kidneys which will eventually slow the failing process. Her eyes filled with determination.

Tsunade may have accepted her fate. But Sakura refused to let her beloved trainer fade away without her trying to cure the disease which was draining the hokage's energy. She wanted to see the youthful appearance her master prided herself in once again.

When Tsunade's coughing subsided, Sakura placed her in a comfortable position and gave her some water to drink.

"Shishou, please don't drink alcohol anymore"

"Hai hai"

"We both know you don't mean that" Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura. If you take away your Master's privilege to drink, you're taking away her happiness as well"

"I guess you're right." Sakura sounded defeated.

"Don't worry so much my dear apprentice. I have lived well pass the expected"

"I refuse to let you die. That's the purpose of this visit"

Tsunade turned to her. She had her full attention.

"I've done a bit of research. Seikatsu no Hana. A lot of medics have used it to fight off infection. With this I can continue putting you on treatment to reduce the stress your kidney is in. And if some rumors are true, it can fight off any toxin in your body as well which may even make those other medications unnecessary" Sakura smiled.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. Her apprentice was amazing. She had come across that certain plant as well. Her research which was over twenty years ago had led her to find a bit of information on it. If Sakura had read about it then she must have gone through tons of books. The young medic did not want to give up on her. The Godaime sighed. Haruno Sakura had her stubbornness. Even if she told her not to, she would find a way to retrieve the plant anyway.

"When are you leaving for the Village of Mist?" Sakura's wide eyes told her that she didn't expect her master to know where she was going.

"So you've heard of it?"

"Yes, I was able to come across it once during a mission"

"Why didn't you tell me that it existed? I could have added it to your treatment immediately!" Sakura's eyes were filled with emotion. Did her master want to die that badly?

"Sakura, listen carefully. I don't want you to go that far. The plant is well hidden and is located far from civilization. It might be in the village of the Mist but the mountain it is located in is far too dangerous. There are a lot of poisonous creatures living there. I almost lost a teammate once to a sting from what seemed like a harmless bee. Whatever is in that mountain, not a lot of information was obtained due to the risks involved in climbing it"

"Mount Doku. A mountain of poison." Sakura smirked. "Sounds like a challenge shishou"

"Sakura!" Tsunade glared.

"You're not stopping me. I'm going there whether you like it or not." Sakura held her stare.

Tsunade gave up. "Fine, you're so stubborn." She laughed. Sakura let out a grin.

"However, I'm not letting you go in there alone."

Sakura looked surprised.

"I'm assigning a member of Anbu to accompany you."

"Fine"

"Okay then, please tell Uchiha Sasuke that I have assigned him this mission. I will send over a hawk with the details."

"Shishou!"

"Is there a problem? The mission will take at least a week. You don't want to miss a session with him right?" Her master's eyes held a glint of mischief in them.

"I'm leaving in two days then."

"Have fun" Tsunade winked.

With a groan Sakura left the office.

Her shoulders hunched over. Well at least she could try to be civilized with Sasuke during this mission. Even if he was acting like a bastard, they had good chemistry when it came to missions. She had concluded that when they had gone on a few after the war. But that was before she went and slept with him. Would that change things? She let out a sound of frustration.

"Kami-sama, you're testing me aren't you?" she whispered bitterly.

She smiled as she saw Naruto waiting for her in the hallway.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke groaned as he saw the message attached to the hawk. It was 7 pm and the scratching of the bird's claws against his window woke him up from his exhausted slumber. He let the bird in and gave it some sunflower seeds which he often left in his dresser for this very purpose. The hokage rarely summoned anyone in her presence and had taken a liking to using her hawks instead. He petted the gentle creature for a while then took the message out.

"You are to report to the gates of the Village in 2 days time. Leave at 5 am. Haruno Sakura will fill you in the other details to your mission.

Your target: the Seikatsu no Hana.

The location: Mount Doku of the Land of Mist

Estimated length of time: At least a week

Prepare yourself with antidotes to any kind of poison you know.

The Mizukage will accommodate you when you arrive.

And Uchiha, make sure Haruno Sakura doesn't push herself too hard."

Sasuke closed the message and watched as the hawk flew away. So he was going on a mission with Sakura huh? A poisonous mountain. He stood up and stretched. He went to his bathroom and had a quick shower. After brushing his teeth he shaved his stubble. His gaze fell to the tub again and he inwardly scolded himself. If he didn't stop lingering on the thought of a woman in his bathroom then he would definitely arrange for that tub to be removed. He glared at his reflection in the mirror. What the hell was he doing? Thinking about _her _whenever his mind pleases.

Sleeping with her was a bad decision. It made him guilty and it made him aware. Aware that she was soft and all woman. Being involved with someone close to you was complicated. That's why his arrangement with Ino was... convenient. He sighed and ran a hand over his chicken-butt hair. Sakura was too important and he had hurt her.

She was a hindrance. Really really annoying.

The Hokage didn't want her to push herself too hard. He couldn't be wrong about his conclusion. He had a feeling this mission was quite personal to the pink-haired nin.

He changed into casual clothes, a black shirt with the usual high collar and black pants. He wore his usual nin sandals and left his apartment. Sasuke walked to Ichiraku's. Maybe Naruto was there. He wanted to have a serious talk with the dobe. And maybe Sakura as well.

He wanted to apologize for what he had done.

When he arrived, Sakura was alone. Slowly, he made his way towards her

* * *

When Naruto walked alongside Sakura he noticed that something was off about her. She seemed guarded and too aware of her surroundings. She was humming a soft tune but her hands were fidgeting. It was like she was holding something back.

"Sakura-chan, I know when something's wrong. Is it about Tsunade baa-chan?"

Her back stiffened and she looked at him. Her smile was completely fake.

"Nothing's wrong. She's doing well"

"Stop lying, you know it's pointless" he studied her face. He hated it when Sakura lied.

"Fine, her health. It's getting worse. I'll be going on a mission the day after tomorrow Naruto. It will be dangerous but I have to find a cure to her disease"

"Do you need me to accompany you? My mission can wait"

"What? No, I know about your latest mission. It has something to do with your master right? I saw Jiraiya-sama's picture on her desk when I arrived just a while ago. Am I correct?" Sakura was really perceptive. It no longer surprised him.

"She wants me to retrieve his body"

"Wow, I didn't expect that. But why now?" she asked

"They're selling it like a trophy" he clenched his fist. She could see the anger brimming in his eyes. Sakura narrowed hers. What a terrible thing to do! If her master's body was being treated that way she would come in with the intent to kill. And she wouldn't care how many lives she had to take.

"Do you need me to come with you? I'll kick their asses." she offered

Naruto laughed. Sakura was really kind. "It's okay Sakura-chan. I guess the both of us have to do what we can for our Masters"

"Hmm... You're right" Her smile was still untruthful though.

"There's something else"

"Well, well, aren't you becoming too observant?" she giggled.

Naruto waited for her reply.

"She assigned Sasuke to accompany me" her face looked worried and she bit her lip as if she was stopping herself from saying anything further.

"What happened when I left you this afternoon?" he inquired.

"Nothing"

"Sakura-chan"

She sighed.

And looked at him seriously.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"He told me that you were in love with me"

His footsteps halted but Sakura kept walking. She bowed her head and stopped a few steps away from him. However, she seemed like she was miles away.

Naruto gritted his teeth. And he stared at the ground. He looked up to find Sakura still rooted to the same spot. Her arms were around her and she was shaking. His chest suddenly felt heavy. Without thinking, he closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Sakura froze. She didn't expect this. She wanted him to deny it. To say that Sasuke was lying. She blushed as she felt Naruto's arms tighten. She didn't realize that he had grown so much physically. He was at least two inches taller than her and had her body pressed to his so easily. A man.

"Would it be wrong if I was?" he whispered to her

"Naruto…"

"Because he's right. I am in love with you" His face nuzzled her hair.

"I…"

Before she could reply, Naruto turned her in his arms and kissed her. Her eyes widened. Her lips remained closed. Her body shook as she tried to fight the tears from falling. Hurting Naruto was the last thing she wanted to do. She placed her hands on his chest and fisted them in his shirt. She wanted to push him away but she was afraid to.

Afraid to see the hurt in his eyes

Afraid to watch him walk away from her

Afraid to break his heart

She closed her eyes and tried to respond. But before she was able to, he pulled away and hugged her tightly.

"But you will never see me that way will you?" His voice was shaking. She felt his emotions. She hugged him back.

"I'm sorry" she let her tears fall.

"I love you but..." her lips were quivering

"I know" he interrupted her

"I wish I did"

"I know"

"I'm sorry… so sorry"

Naruto's shirt was wet with her tears as the love of his life apologized continuously. She had nothing else to say but "I'm sorry". He knew she would never love him the way he wanted her to. Her love for him was different. He accepted it but hated it at the same time. Her heart will always belong to someone else. And even if it didn't belong to Uchiha Sasuke, he was sure that Sakura would never fall for him in this lifetime. He let go of his emotions. Slowly, tears fell as well.

"I'm sorry too" he sighed.

* * *

Sakura nibbled on the noodles in front of her. She chewed slowly and swallowed. Staring at her bowl of ramen she began to play with the fish cakes. She breathed deeply. An hour ago Naruto confessed to her. After crying in each other's arms for a couple more minutes he pulled away and told her that he wasn't so hungry anymore. She accepted his excuse and understood the distance he wanted between them.

Sakura sighed. That hurt a lot. What she did was horrible. She would understand if he didn't want to see her for a while.

"You shouldn't be playing with your food"

The sound of his soft baritone made her look at him. There was Uchiha Sasuke standing still with his hands in his pockets. His eyes surveyed his surroundings.

"Well, I can once in a while right?" she smiled at him.

He turned to look at her again. She could see the subtle shift of the emotions in his eyes when he noticed her face.

"That obvious huh?" she muttered.

He took the stool next to her and gave his order. While waiting, the table was filled with silence. Sakura continued to play with her fish cake. Pushing it in the broth then waiting for it to come back up and repeating the whole process.

When his order arrived and he snapped his chopsticks in two he turned to her.

"Where's Naruto?"

She started slurping her noodles and ignored his question. Again, silence fell over them as they finished their meal. After, they paid for both their bills and without another word she stood up and left the establishment.

Sasuke sat for a while thinking about what the right thing to do was. Sakura seemed like she didn't want to talk to anyone. However, she also seemed like someone who could use some company. He stood up and followed her.

It took less than a few seconds for him to catch up to her and he adjusted his stride to hers. She turned to look at him but he ignored her and continued walking.

"What are you doing?" she mimicked the words he used the night she came to him without any clothes on. If she was aware of it, he didn't know.

He said nothing. What was he doing? He asked himself. His thoughts led him to that night again.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" her face looked genuinely concerned and he suddenly stopped to look at her. Her footsteps halted as well.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you Sasuke?" There it was again, she omitted the –kun

"I said cruel words" he muttered under his breath. His eyes shifted to the ground. He missed the brief change in her eyes.

"Which ones?" her face inclined to the side.

"I used you…"

Sakura paused.

"I wanted to be used. I wanted to become special for one night" he looked at her.

"But I realized I was lying to myself. I knew that night that I would be just another notch in your bedpost, just some random girl" she smiled.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. To what extent did his teammates extend their forgiveness to him? He felt like he didn't deserve it. The wind blew Sakura's hair to the side and he was rewarded by the sight of her long slender neck. He remembers its taste as he sucked on it when he was thrusting deep and hard. The feel of it soft and hot as it pulsed when she moaned. He looked at _her_ then. Her face still held a childlike innocence. The type that made him think that she was someone who needed protecting. Except that she wasn't. Sakura did the protecting most of the time. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, you would never be just some random girl"

She turned to him and smiled widely.

"Thank you" She turned away and looked to the sky.

"I don't regret that night Sasuke" she whispered. He could barely hear her voice. But, he caught her words.

"There are a lot of stars out tonight huh?" She added enthusiastically and grinned at him.

Sasuke looked up as well and agreed with her. The sky was bright with the lights emitting from the stars above. It was calming.

"Aa"

She smiled at him again. Together they enjoyed the comfortable silence.

When Sasuke arrived home that night he was greeted by the sight of someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"Ino"

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't think you would come home so late"

She lets her robe fall and walks seductively towards him. He stays rooted to the same spot as she wraps her arms around him and starts kissing his neck.

"Sasuke, I want you"

She tiptoed and pressed her lips to his.

He takes her to his room.

* * *

"_This is where we're supposed to be. Sitting by a broken tree. No tragedy, no poetry. Just staring at the sky" – Quiet_

tbc

**AN: **You may have noticed that each chapter title is a song that reflects the mood of the events in the story. I listen to my playlist whenever I'm looking for inspiration. If you have any song suggestions which you think will suit the direction I'm going with then you are very welcome to tell me. I'll try to see if it matches what I'm thinking.

A lot of people asked me to pair Sakura up with someone. I've been thinking of one particular person. I guess it's pretty obvious who it isn't. Many suggested Gaara but I was looking for a character who contrasted Uchiha Sasuke well. :D

And, I'm planning to put Hinata somewhere in here soon but she's not really vital to the story. (Gomen!) I'll think about it.

As for Ino, I actually like her character despite her being the "other woman". But, I'm glad to have seen such strong feelings about her betrayal. I'm really hoping that by the end of this story no one will hate her as much. :D

Thank you for all your reviews :D I was very happy to read them. :)

I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	7. Just Be Friends

**Disclaimer:** Is anyone else excited about the latest Naruto chapters? I always feel happy whenever I see Sakura in action. And Sasuke is getting hotter by the minute. :D Anyway, Naruto isn't mine unfortunately. :D I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It took longer than usual. :D

Chapter Seven

**Just Be Friends**

"_I had known at the very deepest depths of my heart that the best choice was the hardest from the very start. It keeps on opposing me, since I know my love cannot be." _

_– song by vocaloid Megurine Luka_

* * *

Sakura leapt from tree to tree. Her hand grasped a branch and propelled her forward. While she was soaring, she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. She loved this part during missions. Travelling was one of her favorite times. She anticipated the feeling of rush that went through her lungs as she ran towards her destination. She lived for the excitement that had her heart pumping as she faced the dangers ahead. It was a good day. The weather was perfect for travel. Actually, the day itself would've been perfect if she didn't feel so nervous. She looked behind her and frowned.

Sasuke was acting like a stranger. He had his anbu mask on and had not said one word ever since they left the village gates. She felt disappointed. Weren't they supposed to get along during this mission? What was he so angry about? Did it have something to do with what had happened before they started the mission? She inwardly cringed. Maybe she should've kept her mouth shut.

…

A few hours ago.

"My lovely Sakura! Please accept this parting gift!" Sakura turned to find Rock Lee running towards her with a bouquet of flowers. Red roses. Tons of them. Her eyes almost fell out of her sockets as she stared shocked at the craziness of the situation. She was about to leave for a mission for Kami's sake! What made him think that she would be able to take all of those with her?

Sasuke's eye widened at the display as well. Was this guy stupid or something? He continued to observe the scene in front of him.

"Lee-san, this really isn't necessary." She placed her hands in front of her as he approached her.

"But Sakura-san, this is the first time in a long time that you have gone on a dangerous mission since the Fourth War." He loudly stated. His voice was extra loud today. Sasuke tried not to narrow his eyes at the annoyance he felt.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and glared at the green beast. "What are you trying to say?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Sasuke smirked. He was about to see an interesting event. Sakura did not like it when people underestimated her. He vaguely remembered one escort mission wherein a perverted daimyo continued to complain about being protected by a girl.

"_A pretty babe like you shouldn't be fighting scary ninjas. Come sit on my lap and amuse me." _The old man had stated with an ugly leer. Sasuke had to hold back the urge to send a fireball his way. Sakura however looked as if she hadn't heard a word the client had said. He smirked as he recalled the face that idiot had when Sakura threw a boulder at an enemy that ambushed them. Her strength surprised people. It was entertaining to watch.

"I am deeply concerned for Konoha's Beautiful Cherry blossom. Thy beauty shall not be forgotten even if your presence is no longer with us." Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke scoffed.

"Please take this and think of me." He pushed the flowers into her hands. He stepped away from her and looked at her fondly.

"Lee-san" Sakura adjusted the bouquet in her hands and smiled at him. The male shinobi's cheeks immediately reddened.

"Arigatou."

Sakura was turning away from him when suddenly, Rock Lee moved very fast and in a blink of an eye had her hands in his. Sasuke caught the movement but Sakura was too surprised to react. The flowers fell with a light thump. The taijutsu master surprised them further when he kissed both her hands.

Sakura gasped and Sasuke clicked his tongue. Before he could stop himself he calmly stated.

"You know damn well she can't take the flowers with her"

Sakura turned to him with a look of warning. Lee stood up straight and looked towards him. Slowly he positioned himself into a stance Sasuke had never seen before. He glared at the Uchiha.

"You! Vile tempter of the angel of my dreams. I will teach you a lesson you will never forget!" he loudly claimed

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and slowly turned to Rock Lee. This should be fun. He was interested to know more about this technique. He activated his Sharingan. His hand went to his katana. He adjusted his grip as he prepared to attack. Before he was able to draw his sword, a hand stopped him.

"He's drunk Sasuke" Sakura interfered.

The nin hiccupped on cue and started to walk in an unusual gait towards him. Sasuke stood there as bushy brows' steps came closer. Before the drunken master could attack, Sakura blocked his way and placed her hands on his forehead. In a second, he lost consciousness.

Sasuke blinked and watched as she caught Lee's body in her arms.

"Oi Lee!" Tenten's frantic voice could be heard as she made her way towards them. She looked tired. When she finally reached them she bent down and placed her hands on her knees. She was catching her breath.

"Hi Tenten" Sakura greeted.

Sasuke nodded to her in acknowledgement

"Hey Sakura. Sasuke" she greeted them in return. "Thank you for finally stopping him."

"No problem" Sakura smiled.

"Can you give him to me?" The brunette grinned wide.

Sakura handed the unconscious shinobi to his teammate. Before she could stop her however, Tenten fisted her hands in Lee's shirt and started shaking him hard. Her glare was almost comical.

"Oiiiii ! Lee! You Idiot! You made me chase you around the whole night!" she continued to shake him.

"Tenten, that's not really a… "Before Sakura could finish her sentence Lee sat up and vomited on his female comrade. Tenten remained still. Her face was drained of color.

"Graaaaaaah! When you wake up you're in for a beating!" she yelled. She stomped off dragging her teammate by the back of his shirt. Lee regained a bit of his consciousness and clumsily waved at Sakura.

Sakura just waved back and laughed. Her laugh sounded childlike and happy. Sasuke observed her for a while and shook his head. The movement did not go unnoticed.

"What?" she asked still smiling. She bent down to pick up Lee's gift.

"You know you can't take that with you" He pointed to the flowers in her hands.

"But he gave them to me" she pouted.

"Hn"

"Fine, you're such a spoil sport." She jogged towards an old lady who was doing her morning walk. The baa-chan accepted her flowers and wished her a good day.

"You really should be clearer with them" he said as they walked towards the Village gates.

"Hm?" she turned to him with a questioning look.

"Your admirers." He replied. Sakura laughed at this.

"Especially Rock Lee." he added. She caught the meaning in his words.

"What? He doesn't …" Sakura stopped talking when Sasuke looked at her with an expression that dared her to deny it. "I've been firm with my …admirers as you put it..."

"You don't reject the people you're friends with" he answered. Sasuke noticed this in the few months since he returned to Konoha. Sakura usually shut down people who were interested with her. However, when it came to her friends she acted like she usually did. She was kind to all of them. Rock Lee and especially Naruto. It was like she didn't know their feelings for her.

Sakura paused.

She bowed her head and looked away. "I did though" she whispered. Her footsteps slowed down.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. His face was asking her the question he didn't feel like asking.

"Naruto confessed to me"

His eyes widened.

"All I could say was sorry" She looked like she was about to cry as she recalled the event.

Sasuke observed his female teammate. She really looked sad. She was probably feeling guilty about hurting Naruto. He felt sorry for the dobe. She seemed to have really hurt him. He knew exactly how the pink-haired nin felt. He didn't feel like a good friend when he rejected her love. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when slim arms suddenly wrapped around his. Annoyed, he looked down to see long blonde hair.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving today Sasuke-kun"

"Hey Ino-pig"

"Oh, Hi Sakura. Didn't see you there." the blonde shinobi faked a smile at her best friend slash rival. She was clearly lying. Sasuke sighed.

"Unfortunately I saw your big butt the second you latched your arm onto my teammate" Sakura's eye twitched. Ino glared back.

Deciding that he didn't really want to waste time listening to women banter each other, he shrugged Ino's hold off and proceeded to make his way to the gates.

Sakura noticed the look of hurt that passed over her friend's eyes. She looked at her then turned to look at Uchiha Sasuke. The dark-haired nin didn't even so much as say a hello to her friend. He was being a complete jerk. Who the hell did he think he was? Her lips moved on their own accord.

"Oi. That is not how you treat a girl." Sasuke's footsteps faltered a bit but continued to put distance between them. Sakura looked at her blonde friend and saw the look of appreciation she sent her way. Sakura smiled at her.

"Ino, I want to talk with you when I get back from our mission." She took the steps to hug her friend. "I'm sorry but we have to get going" Without another word she turned towards Sasuke and caught up with him.

When she reached his side she nudged him with an elbow. He looked at her with an annoyed expression. She crossed her arms and lifted her chin up.

"You were being an ass"

He didn't answer her and continued walking.

"It's not nice to play with a girl's heart" she added

He ignored her.

"Sasuke, are you listening?" She huffed

The change in his name picked at his patience. What happened to _Sasuke-kun? _He halted and turned to look at her. She was looking at the ground and didn't even notice his abrupt stop. He caught her wrist when she was about to walk a few steps too far. Sakura turned to him with a look of surprise.

"It's none of your business." He glared at her.

She glared at him back. "So it's okay for you to advise me on my affairs with my admirers but I'm not allowed to lecture you when you're hurting my friend?"

"I don't care" he let go of her wrist and started on the same path again.

"But I do! You said that I didn't reject my friends. It's because I do not want to see them hurt. And that applies to Yamanaka Ino." She called out.

Sasuke decided to ignore her again.

"Sasuke!" she yelled.

He blocked out her voice. Sakura confused him. Was Naruto lying to him when he said that their female teammate was in love with him? Coz if he wasn't and she did indeed love him it sure didn't seem like it. She was acting like his relationship with Ino didn't affect her at all. Hell she was even taking her friend's side. It annoyed him. Women were so damn confusing. One moment they're directing insults at each other and the next they're hugging. She didn't have anything to do with how he was treating Ino. He never gave the flower expert any indication that he wanted a relationship with her. If she wanted more, then maybe it was about time to stop their arrangement all together.

He blinked as he suddenly found Sakura in front of him. She was blocking his path.

"Sasuke, Onegai. I don't want you to be this heartless." She looked worried.

He tried to sidestep her but she blocked his path again. A look of determination on her face.

"Please." She whispered.

Out of pure instinct he couldn't explain he flashed past the medic and found himself behind her. Her back stiffened. A gust of wind passed over both of them. Uchiha Sasuke closed his eyes. He fought the urge to nuzzle her when her shoulder length hair tickled his nose. He inhaled deeply. Sakura smelled… sweet. He opened his eyes and his senses took in their surroundings. That's when he realized it. He remembered this place. It held too many memories for both shinobi. They stood near the same park bench he left her on the night he left the village. He clenched his fist. How cliché. Before he could do anything else, Sakura disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sasuke shielded his eyes at the dust she left in her wake. When he opened them, she was standing ten feet away from him.

A hand was placed on her nape.

Her stance looked defensive.

Her eyes held a hint of mistrust in them.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura looked terrified of him.

Something tugged at his heart. And he suddenly felt angry. He glared at her then and started walking towards her. As if noticing her state for the first time, Sakura looked at him confused and stood straight. She fisted her hands as his steps walked past her. She bit her lip as the distance between them increased. When she turned to him, his pace became fast and suddenly he was running past the gates.

Then, he was gone.

It took a few minutes for her to catch up to him.

* * *

"Ah Haruno Sakura, It's good to see you." The Mizukage was waiting for them at the gates. She had a calm smile on. Her eyes glimmered when she saw who was accompanying her visitor.

Sakura bowed as she greeted the kage. Sasuke bowed as well.

"I see Uchiha Sasuke has decided to escort you. It's _definitely_ good to see you." Her gaze fell on the dark-haired nin beside the Godaime's apprentice. Sakura recognized the look. Admiration. And something else.

Lust.

"He is not an escort. I have no need for protection." Sakura was quick to correct the statement.

The red-head hummed. She placed a pipe to her mouth. She sucked the tobacco in and let it out from rounded ruby red lips. She licked them after. The seductive action caught Sasuke's attention. She was looking at him in a suggestive way. Uchiha Sasuke knew it when a woman was expressing her interest in him. He had too many experiences with the opposite gender to not be wrong about this. A lot of the villagers in Konoha have made more subtle advances on him. Some women were straight to the point whenever he was at a bar. However, it didn't mean that he took them to bed immediately. That is why Ino was useful to him. She accommodated his needs without asking for more. He didn't like it when they seemed to want more from him. The Mizukage would probably be different. It would purely be physical and… temporary. He briefly contemplated taking her offer. Mei Terumi was a voluptuous woman. Her presence held an air of confidence and experience. She would surely teach him some tricks in bed. He shook his head. He was on a mission. This was inappropriate. Sakura would not like it. As if knowing he was thinking about her, Sakura's eyes suddenly met his. She noticed the exchange between him and the Mizukage. Her eyes held a look of bewilderment in them.

Sasuke immediately felt guilty. This morning he ignored her because she was being pushy about his relationship with Ino. With no doubt, she would berate him later if he decided to have sex with the Fifth Mizukage. Why the hell did she have to be involved in his affairs in bed? She had nothing to do with what he wanted to do with his body. He was a man. It was perfectly natural for him to have… urges. It wasn't like he was an animal who fucked anyone in his path.

He looked at the ground. Sakura was such a nuisance. She made him feel like he was a bad person. Her innocence sometimes left him exasperated. She saw the world as a fairytale. She tried with all her might not to hurt people. The green-eyed medic didn't want even her rivals to be hurt. She was okay with having the world be happy and content despite being the person who got hurt in the end. She even said that she didn't regret that night.

He did though.

After that night, he felt like she was suffocating him with her presence even if she wasn't physically there. _She _was a constant existence on his mind.

He didn't want her there.

"I have prepared a room for you. However I did not expect to see this handsome man with you. Maybe I should make a few arrangements?" The Mizukage still looked at Sasuke as if he was being auctioned off. Sakura suddenly felt possessive.

"Not necessary Mizukage-sama. Sasuke will be staying with me." Her statement surprised him. He turned his head to look at her. Her hands were clasped behind her back. Her fingers tightened. She was surprised with herself as well.

"Oh, so it's like that huh?" Mei chuckled.

"It's…"

"Worth the try." The kage put her hand to her hips. "If you decide to break it off please do tell me." Her eyes shifted to Sasuke again. She smirked. In a split second, she disappeared.

Sakura was not given the chance to deny her claim. The older nin clearly thought that she was in a relationship with Sasuke. But that didn't mean that she still wasn't interested.

"I'll show you to your room Sakura-san." A chuunin stepped in and led her up a tall building. It looked new. Sakura turned to follow him in. The walk was silent and long. Sakura felt her heart thump against her chest. She was going to share a room with Uchiha Sasuke. The thought had her cheeks turn red. What the hell was she thinking when she suddenly blurted out that he was going to stay with her. She looked at him. He wasn't saying anything. He didn't say anything a while ago. He was probably going to say something harsh to her once they reached their room.

"Here it is"

Sakura looked up as the shinobi opened the door. It didn't look like a traditional Japanese room. It was large. She could see a queen sized bed. A table was placed to its right. It held pens and papers that would serve as a means for her to write down notes. A comfortable looking lounging chair was in the far left corner with a lamp beside it. A door which would probably lead to the bathroom was found on the same side. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room. Closet, dresser and a small coffee table with cute chairs. No sofa. She was screwed.

"If you need anything please feel free to ask us." The escort smiled and held the door open for her. She stepped in. Sasuke followed.

"Arigatou." Sakura smiled back at the shinobi. Sasuke noticed the blush that crept up the other guy's neck.

The door shut with a sense of finality. Sakura breathed in.

"I apologize for saying what I did a while ago." She started.

"It wasn't my intention to have you alone with me. I just didn't think that it would be right for our host to be seducing you. We both know where she's going to put you if you decided to look for another room. We are here for a mission, not to start affairs. If you oppose of my decision then you are welcome to make other arrangements." She breezed through the sentences and bit her lip as she waited for his reply.

"It's fine." He muttered.

"Eh?" she looked confused

"I said it's fine." He repeated. Sakura was surprised. She expected him to leave her alone in the room. Mei was a very attractive woman. Any man who was a recipient of the look she sent Sasuke would most definitely end up between her legs. Maybe he was going to meet the Mizukage somewhere? She understood what their exchange meant. The Mizukage had put the ball in Sasuke's court. If he wanted to comply with her wishes then all he had to do was go to her door. If he didn't though, she was determined to have him. It couldn't have been more obvious.

"I'm not going to sleep with her."

"Oh."

"Being placed in a different room might encourage her visit." He added.

"I see." She inhaled deeply. "That was intense. What happened a while ago. She made it pretty clear what she wanted from you. Any man would have melted"

"Sakura, I wouldn't jeopardize the mission by fooling around."

"Oh, that's good" the look of relief on her face made Sasuke smirk. He removed his mask and looked at the bed.

"Hn"

"I guess we can share? Wait, If you're uncomfortable with it … we can, I mean I can always sleep on the floor." She was tripping over her words.

"No"

"Okay then. So we're sharing? Don't worry, I won't attack you in your sleep." She teased.

He smirked again. Looking at her smiling face, he ran a hand through his black locks. She looked happy.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm really tired. If you don't mind, I guess I'll prepare myself for bed." She smiled.

Sasuke shrugged and took off his backpack.

Both nin proceeded to put their things away and took turns in using the shower. With their backs to each other and as much distance they could put between one another they slept.

* * *

Sakura slammed her fist on the table. A small crack formed. She hadn't used her chakra. Two weeks have already passed since she arrived at Kirigakure and she was nowhere near her goal. Searching for the Seikatsu no Hana proved to be harder than she initially thought. During the first days of her arrival she immersed herself in literature about the legendary flower. She wasn't surprised about the limited number of books that mentioned it. What surprised her was the lack of information about its whereabouts. All of her readings consisted of rumors about its healing abilities. One book which dates back to fifty years before had a drawing of it but she wasn't so sure if it was true. She was beginning to doubt its very existence. However, a small hope kept her going.

Her master had mentioned encountering it during her youth.

That fact alone refused to let her give up.

So, for the past week she had hiked her way around the mountain searching for the flower. Sasuke was a good partner during the mission. She understood why Lady Tsunade assigned it to him. He was an expert in poisons, specifically snake poisons. She was grateful that he had accompanied her during her journey. More than once she was bitten by hebi that looked harmless. She was saved by his antidotes. She in turn had saved him in numerous occasions. Mosquitos, plants and even some of the water were toxic. Sasuke was a big help and he never complained. She could see how much he questioned the existence of their target. Even the Mizukage, who was still sending him looks whenever they had a meal together, had no idea about it. She appreciated the fact that he didn't voice his inner thoughts. If he did, she might agree with him.

Going home to a dying Master without something to prevent the process was the last thing she wanted to do. She sighed. She had to admit though, even if this mission was becoming more and more frustrating, she realized that her relationship with Sasuke was getting better. He was being cooperative and they acted like they had before the night she got drunk. She felt peaceful whenever they were sitting across each other with her hands on his head. He seemed at peace as well. And he often gave her clear signs that he was concerned about her health even without words being said. It was in his actions. Reminding her with his presence when it was time for dinner. Giving her coffee when she was doing an all-nighter. He even gave her more space in their bed. Sasuke was really a nice person. She was at least happy about that.

She ran a hand through her bangs and looked outside the window. It was a bright day. She breathed deeply as she felt his chakra. Her gaze fell on him standing by the door with his hands in his pockets.

"About time we went to the mountain again huh?" she stated.

"Aa"

He took his hands out and straightened his back. He adjusted his sword. The change in his position told her that they had to get going. She got up and opened the drawer on the table. She took out her gloves.

"Let's get going then."

…..

The mountain looked more ominous than it already was. Sakura felt a sense of dread come over her. They had to remain alert. She looked at her partner and found that he took notice of the dangerous air around them as well. His hand went to his katana. Sakura put her gloves on and looked around her. Something wasn't right. She couldn't hear the sounds of the animals around them. Their steps slowed as they made their way through the forest like shadows of the sun, silent and cautious. Sakura paused when she felt a raindrop on her. It pierced her skin. She winced as she felt the pain. She looked at the sky and her eyes widened. A dark cloud was over them.

"Sasuke." She started. He was already staring at her with a look of understanding. They had to look for cover. She didn't know what this rain will bring but she had a feeling that it was a big threat. Their pace quickened as they heard the loud clap of thunder and suddenly they were running as fast as they could. Raindrops started to fall on them. Her worries were confirmed as she saw the plants around then wither as water fell on them. Her skin burned as the rain touched it. She was scared. The only thing that kept her going was the adrenaline that flooded her system. Her arms, legs, her whole body suddenly hurt. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. The rain felt like acid on her skin. She had never felt anything more painful than this. She could no longer see clearly. She felt like falling.

Sasuke's cloak suddenly came around her as he sheltered her from the pain. His hands wrapped around her wrist. He pulled her along with him. Sakura followed the direction he was going and tried to keep up with his pace. In a matter of minutes they were at a cave and they gasped as they tried to catch their breaths. She knelt down and placed her hands on the ground. She coughed, her chest hurt from the action as she tried to keep her breathing regular. She looked up to see Sasuke sitting with his back propped up against the wall and his hand placed over a bent leg as he tried to fight the cough. She could tell that he was hurting as well. He had more burns on his face.

Acid rain. Real acid rain. It hurt like shit.

She pushed herself up and tried to crawl towards him. She needed to heal him. He sustained more damage than she had. As her hands glowed with her green chakra she felt something tug at her consciousness. No. she had to heal him. Now was not the time to be weak. She tried to stay awake but her vision was getting cloudy. Suddenly the drive that kept her going the past couple of weeks left her and she was drained of her energy. In a moment, she lost access to the world. The last thing she saw was Sasuke's face as he rushed towards her.

.

.

.

When she woke up the forest was still surrounded by rain. Her head turned towards Sasuke. He was lying unconscious a few feet from her. His breathing was labored and he had his right hand to his chest. She immediately scanned over his body and assessed his condition. Without a second thought she got up and walked a little bit dazedly towards him. She pulled him up to a sitting position and leaned his body against the wall. She placed her hands on his chest and started the healing. Within a few seconds she felt the relief in his body. He was going to be okay. She passed her hand over the rest of his body to heal the burns. His eyes slightly opened as he observed her.

She settled herself next to him and tried to stay awake. However she found herself loosing grip of her consciousness once again. Her head landed on his shoulder as she settled herself into a dreamless sleep.

His head landed on hers as he too gave in to his body's needs. Both of them had not been sleeping well since they arrived at the village of the Mist.

.

.

.

When Sakura awakened, she was lying on her side with her cloak around her. She pushed herself up. She stretched her hands out and yawned. Her ears picked up on the sound of birds chirping outside. They seemed to have come out of their hiding after the rainfall had stopped. She could see Sasuke's back turned to her as he stared outside the cave. He casted a summoning jutsu and two small snakes appeared in front of him.

"Try to see the damage around us." He instructed.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." The two hebi hissed and slithered out.

He turned to look at her and a look of relief passed over his eyes.

"How long was I out?" she questioned.

"A day" he answered. She got up and bent her legs to chase the stiffness away. He made a move to catch her when she almost lost her balance. But she regained her composure and stood straight. She took in her surroundings. The cave was big. Her mind felt curious as she saw that it went deeper.

"Feel like exploring?" she smiled at him. He smirked.

"Aa." Slowly they made their way deeper into the cave.

Sakura moved her hair out of her face. A blush crept up her cheeks. A day. She had been out cold a day. And he had watched over her. She hoped she didn't look too ugly as of the moment. She also hoped that she didn't smell bad. She didn't want him to be disgusted with… she interrupted her thoughts. Didn't she already tell herself that she should no longer care about Uchiha Sasuke's opinion of her? She was trying to move on. Her eyes stared at the blackness ahead of them. Sasuke conjured a Katon to light their way. She stared at his face and groaned.

Kami-sama was unfair.

They had run through a poisonous forest and have stumbled through twigs and mud as they tried to find shelter. A day had passed since that happened so … she didn't expect him to look so handsome. He was still very attractive and she fought the urge to run her hands through his hair to see if it was as stiff as hers probably was. Again, she scolded herself for thinking such things.

His arm stopped her as she was about to put her foot forward.

"There's something there."

He had his Sharingan on. He formed his hands into the seal she was so familiar with and a Katon was sent ahead of them.

Sakura's eyes widened at what she found in front of her. Butterflies, bees, dragonflies. Lots of insects with wings flying in the darkness. What surprised her even further was the fact that they looked wet. They were out on the rain before. So why?

Why did they look unharmed?

Her gaze fell on a particular butterfly landing itself on a white flower. Its tiny legs played at the pollen on it. Her eyes lit up with recognition. She couldn't be wrong about it. It was a picture she saw during one of her readings. She implanted it into her mind so she would never forget. She couldn't' help but let out the sound of joy from her lips. She grinned at Sasuke. It was only one flower but they had found it.

They found the Seikatsu no Hana.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba prided himself in his wolf-like abilities. As a member of the Rookie Nine he was deemed as a skilled shinobi who fought courageously during the war. Numerous missions were assigned to him entailing him to help detect rare items. With the help of his loyal comrade Akamaru they were always successful. His dream was to also become Hokage. However, though he occasionally announced his goal, he acknowledged that Uzumaki Naruto was way ahead of him. He was jealous of the blonde shinobi. He earned the love of the people and had already attained their support. Naruto was an idiot but he was also a great shinobi. He was worthy of becoming hokage.

Yes, Kiba was jealous because of a lot of things.

And that included the fact that Naruto was in the same team as _her._

Naruto had _her_ support.

Naruto had _he_r friendship.

And Naruto had _her_ love.

Even if it wasn't the type the blonde shinobi wanted.

The brown-haired nin grinned. He was on his way to see her. Haruno Sakura had sent a hawk for him. She needed him to find something for her. Whatever it was he realized that he would bust his ass to find it for her.

Kiba looked at his partner beside him. Akamaru was running extra fast today and his tail was wagging.

"Excited to see her huh Akamaru?" The dog barked in return. Kiba laughed and looked ahead of him. He was excited to see her too.

Sakura had always been pretty. He knew that. But he didn't really notice her that much at first. When she had cheered for Naruto during the chuunin exams he found her cute. She was a feisty kunoichi. When she had cried in front of them begging her blonde teammate to bring Sasuke back, he felt sorry for Naruto because a big burden was placed on his shoulders. He thought that she was oblivious to the kyuubi-vessel's feelings for her. Kiba didn't see her much when Naruto left to train with his master. He occasionally glanced at her during his walks in the village. He would wave at her and she would wave back.

When she asked him to accompany her on a mission to talk to Naruto about Sasuke's betrayal, he secretly thought that she was insane. He didn't like it when she falsely claimed that she was in love with the sage when she so obviously loved the avenger. Still, he couldn't leave her. She knocked his senses off when she betrayed them with her sleeping potion. It was unusual for him to fall for a girl whom he thought was crazy but she had caught his attention at the time.

During the Fourth Ninja War, Inuzuka Kiba greatly admired Haruno Sakura. He was awed by her skills. He was enchanted by her beauty. His eyes repeatedly scanned over her tent whenever she was healing shinobi from other villages. He often found himself looking at her in the battlefield. There was nothing more attractive than seeing her punch her way through her enemies. After the war, he had sustained a great number of injuries and was on the verge of losing his life. She saved him. Then he was placed directly under her care. He loved the feel of her hands over him. Kiba found Sakura's chakra to be soothing and heavenly. Her presence was a great comfort to him and she made sure that he got the best medical attention. She oversaw his rehabilitation and soon he was looking forward to her visits. She looked really beautiful in her white coat and he was extra happy to see her playing with Akamaru. The dog had taken a liking to her as well. After a month she had caught his heart.

But it was obvious that someone else had caught _her_ heart.

"_You're amazing." His cheeks warmed as he realized what he just said. Sakura looked up from petting Akamaru when she heard his words. The dog was on its back and had encouraged her to rub its belly. Haruno was bending down and rubbing it. Her laugh was so angel-like that Kiba couldn't help but fall for her harder. Her eyes told him that she was surprised with his compliment. He couldn't find the words to explain what he meant._

"_Thank you." She smiled at him and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She was really really pretty. _

_She was wearing a tight short blue skirt and was wearing a red top. She looked extra girly today. Kiba was on his way to the market when Akamaru suddenly decided to turn the opposite direction. As he followed his partner he saw her walking with a basket in her hands. _

"_Hi Kiba." She greeted and smiled at him._

"_Hey"_

_Akamaru was jumping up and down when he saw her and she just laughed as she patted his head. _

"_I'm glad to see you too." _

_Kiba cleared his throat as he remembered the moment. Her smile was really … cute. He looked down to see the dog wagging its tail and licking Sakura's hand._

"_So, where are you going?" he asked_

"_I'm on my way to Sasuke-kun's house. He has been experiencing some blurring of vision." She answered. She glanced at her watch and got up. _

"_Gomen Kiba, is it okay if I go ahead? I'm running a little late." _

_Akamaru whimpered as Sakura stopped petting him and dusted the fur out of her clothes. Kiba understood the dog's disappointment. He wanted to talk with her more as well._

"_No problem." He grinned._

_She grinned at him back and waved goodbye._

_His eyes followed her until she was but a dot to his vision._

_That bastard was damn lucky to be the recipient of her devotion._

Kiba was jealous of Uzumaki Naruto but he was more jealous of Uchiha Sasuke.

The dark-haired nin obviously had her heart.

The young ninja shook his head and smiled. He wasn't going to give up. Before he left for his mission a month ago he told himself that once he got back to the village he would confess to her. It didn't matter if she was going to reject him. He just wanted her to know. He liked her too much.

His pace increased as he rushed to Kirigakure.

* * *

Sakura looked at all the petri dishes in front of her. Streptococcus, Staphylococcus, Haemophilus and other bacteria. She smiled as she saw the big spot on all the dishes. The flower's extract worked. It was able to inhibit all bacterial growth. She cultured fifteen common pathogens and they were all destroyed by the legendary plant. The effect was quite impressive. She was sure that she would be able to fight the infection Tsunade was frequently having. All she had to do was obtain more.

"That smile tells me that you've found something good." She looked up to find Kiba lounging on the window. She smiled at him.

"Hi Kiba. I'm glad you came as soon as you could."

Akamaru immediately launched himself into her arms and she laughed as she babied him.

"Akamaru, don't abuse her affection for you." The dog immediately obeyed his master and sat down. His tongue was hanging at the side of his mouth.

"So, what do you need me to find?" He grinned at her.

"See this?" she led him to her preparations. He glanced over the table. A microscope, several books, what looked to be herbal juice and some dishes he often saw in labs.

"What am I looking at?" he questioned.

"Here" she pointed to the dishes which had a drop of the decoction she produced in them.

"It can cure any form of bacteria I have experimented on." She smiled at him. Kiba found her too cute at that moment. He found her really attractive during battle but she was hard to resist when she was excited and happy about something.

"So, I guess you want me to find more of this flower huh?" he guessed.

"Exactly." She grinned. "Kakashi sensei is too busy nowadays, training to be hokage. Plus, I know you have a nose that's more sensitive than his dogs." She complimented him. Akamaru barked.

She giggled. "Akamaru's as well." She patted the dog.

He beamed at this and turned his head to the corner of the room. Sasuke was sitting in one of the chairs and was currently reading a scroll. The dark-haired nin looked up and nodded his head in greeting. Kiba nodded in return.

Without further talk, he sniffed the flower and let Akamaru sniff it as well. He memorized its scent. Okay, that would do. He was on his way out when Sakura stopped him.

"Oh and Kiba, be careful with your surroundings. Too much poison. Sasuke will accompany you."

Said Uchiha got up. He looked at Kiba and exited the room. The brunette glanced at the room before he made his way to the window. With one last smile at Sakura he jumped off it followed by Akamaru. Then he was off to find the Seikatsu no Hana.

* * *

Sakura yawned and looked at the person in front of her.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now." Kiba watched her. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Dark circles were seen under her eyes.

"I am very grateful you answered my call Kiba." She replied.

Akamaru was seated beside her as she gently patted his head. He whined when she stopped her strokes.

"I know, I know, I want to go back with you too" she cuddled the dog. "However, I have a lot more things to do. I'm going to finish up my research and head home as soon as I can." She nuzzled the dog's face and looked into his eyes. Kiba suddenly felt jealous of his partner.

He waved at Uchiha Sasuke and the Sharingan wielder bowed his head in a subtle way. Kiba didn't really talk that much with Sakura's teammate. But he noticed something the past couple of days. It seemed that in the time he wasn't around, Sasuke and Sakura had formed a stronger bond with each other. They had some form of understanding that he couldn't quite comprehend. The onyx eyed shinobi paid a lot of attention to her needs. He always seemed to be looking out for her. Once, he even spotted the other guy carrying her back to their room. Were they going out? He wondered. He stopped himself from assuming it. It hurt too much. They didn't seem like a couple to him. Both Team 7 members probably got comfortable with each other. Maybe it was because they spent more time in each other's company.

"I'll walk you to the gates." She offered.

They made their way towards the north of the village. Their steps, casual and slow.

Kiba couldn't help but feel nervous. This was the first time since his arrival that he was alone with the pink-haired ninja. She was so busy with her research and he was too busy gathering the materials she needed.

He gulped. This might be his only chance! Didn't he already promise himself that he would tell her his feelings? He glanced down at the person walking by his side. He really liked her. He didn't care if her heart belonged to another. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the ground.

Sakura noticed this and stopped as well. She tilted her head to the side in question.

"Sakura. I"

"Hm?" she smiled at him. Kami this was hard to do. His cheeks turned red. He tried to find the right words. To his astonishment, Akamaru nudged him and he suddenly found himself directly in front of her.

Sakura was surprised and she instantly blushed as she noticed their proximity. Up close, he could see the greenness of her eyes. They were an interesting shade of color. He wanted to drown in them. Without thinking further, he grabbed one of her hands and held it between them.

"I like you." He whispered.

Her eyes widened and she instantly looked away from him. She looked unhappy.

"I."

"I _really_ like you. Please go out with me." He continued.

Sakura stared back at him. She was thinking.

"Kiba, you're a good guy but…"

"Is it because of that Uchiha?" his heart suddenly felt like it was being crushed. He didn't want her to finish that "but". She was rejecting him.

"No, It's not… Sasuke and I are just friends." She bit her lip. He let go of her hands and placed his own in his pockets.

"Why aren't you calling him Sasuke-kun anymore?" Kiba noticed this when he first arrived but he didn't have the courage to ask it. Something was definitely going on between the two shinobi.

"Because we're just teammates." She steadily replied.

His eyes lit up with understanding. He could guess what she meant by that sentence. Uchiha Sasuke had rejected her and she was trying to move on. He looked at her again and sighed. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Haruno Sakura was really too nice. She didn't like it that she was hurting him. His heart swelled as he realized this. He liked her even more because of that.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying right?" he grinned at her.

Sakura tried to smile back. But her enthusiasm earlier had gone. They continued to walk towards the gates. When they reached the end of Kirigakure she looked up and finally smiled at him. She frowned when he didn't smile back and instead just stared at her. He turned to her.

"Sakura, I'll help you get over him if you give me the chance." He looked really serious then.

She couldn't say anything in return. She opened her mouth to say something. But his hand in front of her face stopped her. Her eyes widened at the action. His other hand covered his face. She detected the blush he tried to hide. Kiba was … cute.

"Don't tell me your final reply yet." He blurted out.

"Kiba."

"I am willing to wait for you." He smiled.

Before she was able to say anything else he disappeared.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke frequently had nightmares. After losing his family he usually dreamt about the Uchiha Massacre. He would wake up every time with tears in his eyes. After a few minutes of catching his breath he would get up and train. When he was a genin, he still saw their lifeless faces but he also had other images on his mind. He dreamt about killing his brother. It didn't take long for those dreams to take control of him and after being given the cursed seal, he left his home to become the avenger. He wanted to kill Uchiha Itachi. When he was fifteen, he did. But what followed turned his whole world upside down. His brother was merely a pawn ordered by high ranking officials to save their own skin. He remembered the betrayal he felt and the hatred that flowed through his veins. Konoha was now the enemy. So, after Itachi's death, Sasuke dreamt about different things. He dreamt of seeing his village in flames. He dreamt about killing Leaf Shinobi and putting the elders' heads on sticks. His dreams consisted of blood and cries of citizens begging for their lives. He no longer had nightmares. He had goals.

However, after he joined the Shinobi Alliance and had helped in ending the Fourth Shinobi War, his nightmares resumed. But, instead of seeing the death of his clan he saw the death of his friends. It was his biggest fear. Killing them. It was because he remembers vividly how much he desired for their deaths when they were reunited at that bridge. He was afraid of the fact that he almost turned against them. His nightmares reminded him of how he almost destroyed their future. His future. He dreamt about running a chidori through their hearts. He imagined how his sword would feel as it sliced their flesh. He saw them burn when he used Amaterasu on them. He heard their screams as he took their lives.

"_Teme! Don't do this!"_

"_I understand your pain Sasuke, this won't bring you peace."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Onegai, I don't want you to be this heartless"_

His vision clears and he sees her back to him. He could feel the anger boiling inside. He recognizes the increased intent to kill. His soul however was telling him to stop. She was quivering. He steps closer and his head is suddenly filled with the ear-piercing sound of a thousand birds. His arm pulls back then drives forward as his attack aims for her neck and he could see as if in slow motion the painstakingly sluggish turning of her head. His heart stopped as he saw the fear in her eyes….His mind screamed at the slow movement of her lips as she gasped his name when his chidori pierces her chest…..

"_Sasuke-kun."_

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke woke up with a start. He gasped as he took in his surroundings. Images of blood merge into one person. Someone was on top of him. That person was shaking him awake. His hands instantly went to her shoulders. In a second, he switched their positions and had her arms pinned over her head.

"Sasuke."

He instantly knows her voice. He blinks his eyes to clear the blur. He could feel her form. A woman. A body he had touched before. He closes his eyes and opens them again. He recognizes Sakura's face. Her eyes looked frightened and alarmed. It takes a second for him to notice their position. Long pink hair was splayed on the pillow behind her. Her over-sized shirt hung off one pale shoulder. The shorts she was wearing revealed a lot of skin. Her arms were at both sides of her head, palms out. His hands held her down. The action made her chest stick out and he could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. His ears suddenly felt hot and he could still hear a buzzing sound. He closed his eyes and tried to drown out the sound of birds screeching.

He looked at her again.

Too trusting.

She looked too trusting.

She wasn't afraid anymore. She was just staring at him with understanding in her eyes. Her expression served to comfort him. His grip on her wrists tightened and he suddenly found himself lowering into her. He paused as he was mere centimeters away from what he wanted to taste. Her eyes held wonder and confusion. His lips ghosted over hers. He noted the widening of her eyes before he finally closed the distance. He groaned. She felt soft and delicious. He tried to deepen the kiss but she refused him. He pushed himself up and stared at her. Her face was a deep shade of red. One of his hands went to her chin and pulled it down.

"Open your mouth"

"What? No..." She tries to push him away with her free hand but he instantly catches it and pins it to the bed again.

Her shock at his aggressiveness gave him the chance he wanted and he pushes his tongue past her teeth. It tangles in hers and ever so slowly she starts to respond. Sasuke lets go of one of her wrists to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her to him. Her hand immediately weaves itself on his hair.

Sasuke continued to attack her mouth. Sakura felt wonderful. He wanted to feel her. Just feel her. He tried to erase the image of her dead eyes. He forced himself to forget the touch of her lifeless body. Her body was alive with passion now. He didn't want to lose her. She was important to him. His other hand goes to her cheek as he angled her mouth to deepen the kiss. Her released hand goes to his chest and he groans at the contact.

He wants her now.

Wants to bury himself in her.

Wants to hear her moans as he plunges into her.

Wants to see the hot expression of her face as she reaches her climax.

Lying in a bed with her for the past couple of weeks was hard. He would sometimes contemplate about turning to her. But he knew what it was going to do to their friendship. And he knew what he was going to say after. Knew the tears she would shed when he breaks her heart. He didn't care now. His hand goes to the back of her neck to tilt it to his wandering mouth when her body stiffens.

Sasuke suddenly stops. And he slowly lifts his head to look at her. He remembers the emotion on her face before they left Konoha. She didn't trust him when it came to her vital point. He didn't blame her though, any contact he had with Sakura's nape before was made to do harm.

He pulls away and turns his back to her. He tries to even his breathing. He glances at her again. She was flushed all over and was breathing intensely. He remembers her face when she came back from walking Inuzuka to the gates. She looked red that time too. He wondered what had happened that day. She seemed withdrawn. Tonight, she looked too vulnerable. He tried to fight the images of her in his bed back at Konoha. He tries to ignore the urge to take her as he did that night.

His hands were itching to run all over her.

Before he could do anything else he gets up and puts a shirt on.

"Sasuke."

"Forget about it." He muttered.

"Are you okay?" she asks him. He turned to look at her again. The concern in her eyes bothered him. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at him for saying hard words again?

"Aa. Just a dream." His eyes scanned over her form. She pushed herself up as she studied him. His heart gentled. Sakura was a good friend. He didn't want to hurt her as he did the last time.

"Get some sleep" he added. She looks at him for a minute and lets out a sigh.

She smiles at him and nods her head.

Sasuke turns and leaves the room. As he walks around the cool village he tried to deny the desire to turn back.

He wanted to go back and fuck Haruno Sakura.

She looked willing.

He closed his eyes and remembered how she felt the last time. Maybe he could...

No

He continues walking before he changes his mind. He wanted to be with her tonight. Wanted it so much. Too much.

However, he didn't want to see the hurt that would flash in her eyes the moment he would leave her in the morning.

.

.

.

He was sure he would.

* * *

"_It occurred to me in the tranquility of last night that gathering wilted petals won't make them alright." – Just be Friends_

tbc

**AN: **So sorry it took so long for me to update! This chapter is longer than usual :D Introducing Kiba, the other guy. Haha. I like the way Kiba contrasts Sasuke's character. I love a guy with a dog. (I think Sasuke's family has ninja cats?) I like fics with him as the object of Sasuke's jealousy. He's loud and open with his feelings like Naruto. Truthfully, I thought of Naruto as well. But, I think I'm writing from how I see it in the manga. I'm sorry if there are any discrepancies with the facts placed here. I try to do as much research as I can. :)

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I'm really new at this and I feel extremely happy that I got a lot of positive responses. I've been taking note of the negative ones as well and have taken them into account. Nevertheless, I am still very grateful for them. I don't usually write reviews when I'm reading fics except when I love the story.

I would like to give everyone a heads up. I'm sorry if anyone is offended that I made Sasuke into a very sexual person. I would like to think that he would be great in bed. It's rare nowadays to find men who are still virgins. (blush blush) I know I'm going down the road of physical attraction between these two characters but I hope I have emphasized their deep budding friendship as well :D

Anyway, you may have noticed Sasuke's inner struggle with his feelings towards Sakura. I love reading a story when a man has an internal debate with himself. Hope you like this chapter! Am going to work on the next one. :D

Special thanks to Sacchan Orange Juice for correcting what I first wrote: "Hana no Seikatsu". Changed it to "Seikatsu no Hana" greatly appreciated. :D And to assyLLaUchiha who has been sending me words of encouragement through messages and reviews :D

Thanks for reading!


	8. All About Us

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine. :'(

Chapter Eight

**All about Us**

"_Suddenly I'm feeling brave. Don't know what's got into me. Why I feel this way. Can we dance? Real slow. Can I hold you? Can I hold you close?" _

_\- song by He is We ft Owl City_

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun, harder." _

_The hand on her waist tightens and pushes her against him. Her moans urged him to take her like an animal. Fiercely and savagely. He pulls out and pushes back in. Hard. _

"_Ah…"_

_Sasuke opens his eyes to look at her. Her eyes are shut tight. Her lips are parted and she is gasping and moaning every time he hits a particular spot. He lifts one of her legs and holds it to his hips as he thrusts in again. And again. In. Out. In. Out. He grunts as he feels a spike of pleasure and he could feel her walls clamping around him. He claims her lips and their tongues tangle. One of his hands goes to her breast and cups it, gently pulling the nipple. _

"_Faster."_

_He complies with her request and pumps faster and deeper. Damn. She felt good. He pulls back and watches her from above. One of her hands is placed beside her head and is clenched tight. The other one grabs his sheets as he hits that spot again. He gets to his knees and pulls her legs closer. She arches her back and gasps his name. Her eyes open and look at him. A look of pleading evident in them. He instantly knows what she wants and he takes her there. As his pace quickens one of her hands goes to his shoulders and holds on. She starts moving her hips to his as she tries to reach it. The movement causes him to go deeper and he clutches her hips tighter as he thrusts her into completion. _

_Sasuke fucks her the same way he fights. With all his might. Soon, she screams his name. He grasps her thighs as he fights to reach his own release. He makes her cum a second time and suddenly empties into her. The impact causes his body to shake as he feels the intense pleasure. He pants as he struggles to catch his breath. Soon, his body covers hers as both shinobi try to come down from the high. A hand goes to his back and tenderly caresses it. He finds it soothing. For a few minutes they stay in that same position. He slowly wraps his arms around her. His head goes to nuzzle her neck as he inhales her womanly scent. _

"_I love you."_

_His eyes widen at her confession. He finds the right words to say back but couldn't. Before he could say anything, she switches their position. He looks up at her. Beautiful and downright sexy. Her hair falls around them like a curtain of cherry blossoms and he raises his hand to tangle his fingers in it. Her eyes tell him that she wants to start another round. The thought immediately brings his cock to full attention. She gasps as the throbbing member stretches her walls. His hands instantly go to her hips as he pushes against her. She closes her eyes and moans. Then she presses her palms to his abs as she slowly begins to move. He plunges into her and she grinds against him back and suddenly they are pushing to their climax. When they do, he closes his eyes and says her name._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura"_

Sasuke gasps and pushes his body up. His eyes immediately scanned his surroundings. His mind is relieved as he realizes the familiar furniture of his own bedroom. He settles back into his bed and puts an arm over his head. He tries to calm down. His body felt like it was on fire. He wanted to punch something. Anything. He looks up at the ceiling and lets out a breath. He stops denying it. He knew what he really wanted. What he wanted was to be inside someone. Not just anyone. Her. He groans as he sees the lower part of his body. He grits his teeth as he understood why he had a huge hard on as of the moment. The dream happened in real life except for what she had said in the end.

"_I love you."_

No, Sakura didn't say that. After they had sex, she withdrew into herself and left him with a simple thank you. He didn't know how he felt at the time. Relief maybe. She saved him the hassle of having to ask her to leave. Uchiha Sasuke always got what he wanted. And he got what he wanted from Sakura that night. He closes his eyes and pictures her. In a second he opens them again, gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. The cool water shocks him at first but eventually relaxes his body, especially the lower part of his anatomy.

He places his hand on the wall and shuts his eyes. This new attraction he was feeling towards Sakura was just wrong. A month ago they came back from their mission from Kirigakure. After that, she became very busy as she started putting Tsunade on her medications. She was thorough with her master's progress and the management of her hospital that she seldom came to heal him these days. He was irritated with himself because he felt disappointed. He was anticipating her next visit and he didn't know why. He remembers the first session they had when they returned from their mission. She never mentioned their kiss again. A part of him was happy that she seemed to be moving on. He wanted her to move on. This petty crush she had for him was just crazy. It was about time she let him go.

However, no matter how much he wanted to refute it, a part of him wanted her to still have feelings for him. After all, wasn't she always his to begin with? She would always be his. He didn't understand why he was so possessive of her. It was like that time when Naruto was the one who saved her from Gaara. He still remembers the anger he felt when his role was replaced. He was the one who always did the saving, not that blonde idiot.

Sasuke sighed. What the hell was wrong with him? He remembers the dream. She looked exactly like she did the night she asked him to sleep with her. He groans as his body shuddered with pleasure again. He was losing control. He slammed a fist at the wall out of frustration. He had never dreamt about fucking a friend before. And he never had the experience of wanting someone as fiercely as he wanted Haruno Sakura. Even Ino who was a constant presence in his bed never made him this hard. Damn. The pink haired medic wasn't even in the room to begin with.

Sasuke didn't understand his feelings for Sakura. He knows that she is an important teammate but moments like their time in the Village of Mist made him realize that she wasn't just another partner. She was someone he actually liked having around. And that was something.

She was so damn annoying

* * *

"Yo."

Sakura looked up to find Kiba on her window again. This was beginning to become a habit of his. She closed the book she was reading and smiled at him.

"Hey, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see you." He grinned. The honesty in his words warmed her cheeks. She still recalls his confession back in the Village of Mist. When she returned to Konoha, he had greeted her with a big smile and had given her flowers. She felt embarrassed at the time especially because Sasuke was with her. He didn't say anything however and had ruined the mood when he so emotionlessly told her that they had to report to the hokage. He then proceeded to make his way to the tower without asking her to come with him. With a quick thank you to Kiba she jogged to catch up with the moody Uchiha.

After that, the brunette often visited her at her office and would ask her about random things. She found their conversations fun. However, she tried to avoid delving into one particular topic. She didn't know what her reply to his confession was. She had thought about it hard. She doesn't understand why, but she didn't want to say no to him yet. It didn't make sense because usually, she knew what she wanted to say. Kiba's feelings somehow affected her. And he was really charming. The fact that he wasn't afraid to voice his opinion and wasn't afraid to lay his heart open for her was something she admired. They weren't really close friends so she didn't know into which category she placed him in. She found him handsome sometimes. It was during moments when he would simply sit there on her window like he was right now and when he was playing with Akamaru. The dog was starting to grow on her as well.

Plus, didn't he say that he wanted to help her get over Sasuke? She really did want to. Oftentimes, after the night he kissed her, she found herself thinking about it again. They had already slept together, but, there was a big difference between how he reached for her that night compared to the time he just fucked her. It was like he was afraid of losing her. Her thoughts would then lead her to other possibilities and she would immediately shake her head to get a grip on herself. False hope was something she didn't want to feel. Sasuke didn't want her to love him. He said so himself. But he made her feel like he actually cares for her. The thought made her heart warm. At least, she wasn't nobody to him.

She looked at Kiba again and smiled. She was beginning to like him and he would definitely make her feel loved if they indeed went out. Nevertheless, she didn't want to use him that way. It would be cruel. If she decided to go out with him now then it would eventually lead to him feeling like a replacement. She didn't want to do that to someone. Maybe she would eventually like him from the bottom of her heart. If that happens, then she would say yes. It was definitely possible.

"You make me nervous when you say that Kiba." She answered.

"Nah, I really do want to see you."

Her cheeks reddened again and he laughed.

"So, do you have any plans for lunch yet?"

"Nope."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" His fingers were scratching his cheek as he said this. She found him cute again.

"Are you asking me on a date?" she teased.

"What? I'm asking as a friend." He cleared his throat. "Unless, er, you want me to take you out on a date."

She blushed at his words.

"I was just joking." She laughed at him. "Uhm, as a friend then."

He grinned at her and immediately settled himself on the window again.

"I'll wait for you."

"Lunch is two hours away." She checked her watch as she said this.

"I am willing to wait for you." He emphasized.

Sakura watches his face again. He said the same words he told her during her mission. She finds herself smiling at him again. She didn't understand why he was feeling like this. But that didn't mean that she didn't appreciate it. She turns her attention to the book again and continues reading.

Kiba, was good for her.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was a beautiful woman. Her body could garner stares and approving whistles whenever she walked around the village. Her face made people feel bad about themselves. And the way she dressed had men panting at her feet. She was a skilled shinobi as well. And she was highly praised for her efforts during the war. She was an amazing woman. However, she was also often loud at times and conniving. And she always got what she wanted when she wanted it. Ino was a lot of things. But, the one thing she wasn't was stupid. When she started sleeping with Uchiha Sasuke, she knew what she was to him. Just a body to release all his frustrations in. She didn't care however, because why would she? She was having sex with a god. A god who was amazing in bed and hot to the core. A girl would be delirious to complain about it. She was a woman and had her own needs. Sasuke was the perfect person to fulfill them. Still, she couldn't help but feel disappointed sometimes. There were times when she would just walk around him naked ready for another romp but she would get no reaction at all. She would shrug it off as him being tired. Other times she would have to seduce him extensively before he finally gave in. He seldom gave in nowadays. The times when he wouldn't touch her she only had to picture him in her mind. She would repeatedly feel hot just thinking about being with him.

Ino wanted Sasuke with every fiber of her being.

But, want wasn't the only thing she felt for him. She really liked him. Too much. Whenever they had sex she felt amazing and satisfied but, she also sensed a detachment from him that left her feeling very empty inside. There were times though when she felt that she was at least somebody to him. Her heart would skip a beat during rare occasions when he would thank her for the sex. And she would instantly blush at the gesture. There were also times when he would bring her to new lengths of pleasure before he finally sunk into her. She found him kind and giving whenever he was being a generous lover.

Yamanaka Ino wasn't complaining because she sincerely felt connected to him when their bodies were merged into one.

But sometimes, like times when she saw him with a certain pink haired kunoichi, she felt insignificant. She may have Uchiha Sasuke's body but Haruno Sakura at least had his friendship. She wanted it. And she hated her intelligent friend for having it. Another reason why she hated Sakura was the fact that she got the chance to actually sleep with Sasuke as well. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered their conversation when the medic returned from her mission with the onyx eyed god. Ino felt sympathetic because the sannin apologized sincerely for doing it. She didn't have to. Ino didn't have a hold on Sasuke. Of course she didn't. If she did, she would definitely forbid him from seeing Sakura. Ino instantly understood the body language both teammates had around each other that nobody had to voice it out. Her heart felt cold when she noticed the young Uchiha's eyes subtly run over her friend's body. It was like he wanted to devour her whole. It was very obvious but both shinobi refused to acknowledge it. The feeling of awareness and the sexual tension was evident to Ino's perceptive mind. She was frustrated because she was now behind Sakura in the race to getting Sasuke's attention. She didn't want to give up though. That is why she keeps on going to him. He would refuse her but eventually, he would give in. It was cruel and inconsiderate of her to do this to her friend when Sakura clearly held deeper feelings for him, but she had feelings too. And she would rather appear like a slut than let her best friend win.

Speaking of her friend, the kind shinobi was currently sitting at a stall nibbling on some dangos. The blonde's eyes lit up with interest as she saw who was sitting next to Sakura. _So, Kiba finally decided to make his move huh? _ She thought to herself. Ino came to this conclusion several months after the war when she noticed Kiba staring at her friend with a look of longing on his face. Sakura had him hooked.

She was on her way to greeting them when her eyes spotted a certain Sharingan wielder. He was looking at the scene before him, hands in his pockets, and his posture elegant and sophisticated. She clicked her tongue as she saw the expression on his face. He was clearly pissed with what he was currently watching. Her eyes went to Sakura again and the pink haired nin immediately waved Sasuke over with a big smile on her face. Her wishes were instantly granted when the raven haired man made his way towards them. Ino noted the change in Kiba's smile as he saw who Sakura was waving over. Said person had a look of challenge on his face as well. It was like he was telling the brunette to lay off because he didn't have a chance.

The blonde was amused. She had to hand it to her friend. Being clueless worked for Sakura.

Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

She tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that crept up.

* * *

"Oiiiii! Sakura-chan! Teme!."

Sasuke turned his head to spot a certain loud-mouthed shinobi running towards them. So he finally returned from his mission huh? Hyuuga Hinata was running right beside him and was telling him to slow down.

"Naruto-kun, you have to rest." Was what she said.

They were walking towards Sakura's office when the two shinobi arrived. A while ago, he and the pink-haired kunoichi had lunch together. Along with that Inuzuka, whose dog wanted him to pet it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he remembered seeing the dog lie on its back urging him to rub its belly. Sakura had laughed so hard that she almost choked on the treat she was chewing. He ignored the big white fluff and sat next to her. The dog immediately whimpered at the lack of hands on him. With an "ahwww" and a childish laugh on her, Sakura bent down to comfort it.

"_There, there, Akamaru, Sasuke isn't one to show his sweet side."_

The lack of his usual suffix bothered him again.

"_Sasuke-kun"_

He shook his head as his mind recalled her voice in his dream. He glanced at her. Sakura looked nice today. She was currently wearing a black stencil skirt that reached mid-thigh and a beige sleeveless button up blouse that was inserted. She paired the outfit up with black high heels. Her lab coat was currently placed beside her. She looked up from petting the large dog and laughed at something Kiba said and for a split second, Sasuke felt like his world suddenly felt brighter. Was her laugh always this infectious? He found himself smiling but only a little bit. No one noticed it.

Kiba was looking at her in a familiar way. Sasuke often saw the expression he was wearing on a lot of people. It was a look of fondness. Sakura always seemed to get that from guys. When he looked at Sakura again, she was blushing and he suddenly felt really irritated. His mind put two and two together and he realized what was happening between the two of them. Kiba obviously liked her.

And Sakura knew it.

Sasuke blinked his eyes as a hand passed in front of his face. Sakura was waving him out of the trance he placed himself in.

"Teme, are you okay?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke nodded his head to answer his question. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"As Naruto was saying, the information was a hoax." Sakura oriented him.

"What?" the dark-haired shinobi's attention shifted. He glanced at his best friend. Naruto looked relieved.

"Those shinobi actually wanted Tsunade baa-chan to go after them. They were just a bunch of gang members and they heard that she was worth a lot of money. They had tons of shinobi at their command." Naruto scratched his head as he said this.

"What took you so long then?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we had to infiltrate their hideout first and that took about a week before we were finally able to cover the whole place."

"To our dismay, no information about Jiraiya-sama's body was in there." Hinata continued. "We had to look for other sources of information before we decided to attack."

Naruto smiled at the dark-haired heiress. "Hinata-chan was a big help. If she wasn't there, I would've just busted in and demanded they give me Ero-sennin's body."

The meek shinobi blushed at this. Sakura found herself smiling. She was glad that Naruto acknowledged the young Hyuuga.

"So, they didn't have it?" she encouraged them to continue with their story.

"I didn't expect them to have it." Sasuke added.

"No, I don't think anyone would ever find it. While we were doing an investigation on this group, we found out that they were responsible for a lot of disappearances. They sold sex slaves." Naruto clenched his fist as he said this.

"We decided to end their ways." Hinata finished.

A brief silence passed over the four shinobi. They didn't know what to say. The world was really cruel. Sakura knew the reason why Naruto felt emotional was not only because his master's body wasn't found but because some of the victims of that gang were probably too young. She encountered missions like these before. She remembers feeling extremely angry and empathetic. Sasuke understood the blonde shinobi's anger as well. People like them disgusted him.

"Uhm, I think we should report to the Godaime." Surprisingly, Hinata was the one who broke the silence. Naruto nodded in return and they slowly turned to head towards the tower. His eyes went to Sakura's and both shinobi shared a moment of understanding. Sakura bit her lip as she waited for Naruto to say something. He gave her a wide grin and a thumbs-up. The smile of relief that she sent the Kyuubi vessels' way was enough to tell Sasuke that she was worried about this encounter. Naruto followed Hinata and waved goodbye to them. Sakura sighed. All was okay between them.

As the two partners parted from them, Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"So, ready to have that session?" she asked.

"Aa."

As they resumed their steps Sasuke observed the woman beside him again. She was currently humming a tune and had a look of pure content on her face. She looked happy. He wondered if it had something to do with Inuzuka Kiba. The man was obviously trying to court her. When the dog-boy gave Sakura flowers when they returned from their mission, Sasuke found it inconvenient that he had to remind his comrade that they had to report to the hokage first. Seriously, why did she look like she was elated to see the brunette?

Sakura opened the door to her office when Sasuke realized that they had not said one word to each other during their walk. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it. He did appreciate the times when she would give him space. No, that wasn't what bothered him. Sakura often allowed him his privacy. What bothered him was the fact that she acted like the kiss he took from her never happened.

"Have a seat Sasuke." She instructed him.

He settled into his usual place and closed his eyes. He felt her presence in front of him and relaxed as he felt her chakra seep into his eyes. They were nearing the end of their sessions. Sakura told him that it would probably take about four sessions or three for her to fully heal his eyes. He was thankful to hear that he would be able to use the Mangekyou Sharingan again without having to worry about further damaging his vision. He didn't really understand how she could do it but he simply coughed it up to her extremely advanced skills. He would forever be grateful to her.

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at Sakura. Her eyes were shut as she tried to focus her attention on the feel of her chakra flowing through his optic nerves. He could feel the slight itching of his eyes as she slowly healed it. Her brows were held down in concentration and she was biting into her lip again. He noticed that she had the habit of doing this when she was fixed on doing a task or when something was troubling her. He looked at her lips again. A month ago he tasted them and had forced them open for his exploration. He never thought that kissing could be so pleasurable. He thinks about it again. And he wonders, why she looked at him with eyes filled with understanding after he had that bad dream. She was a walking contradiction to him. An enigma. She trusted him enough to allow him into her space even when he placed her into a defenseless position. She pushed him away at first, but eventually gave in. She was always so vulnerable to him. It was like no matter what he did, she would always try to understand. However, she was afraid of turning her back on him. She was hesitant to let him touch her there. He realized that he didn't want her to be afraid.

"I dreamt that I killed you." Her eyes opened immediately. Emerald green met onyx. Up close, Sasuke could see the tiny flecks on her irises. He found them striking. Her confusion reminded him of what he just said.

"That night in Kirigakure." Her eyes cleared with comprehension and she observed him for a while. He found her silence disconcerting. After a few seconds she cut off their connection. Her hands settled into her lap.

"You won't." she cautiously mumbled.

"I could have." His reply was quick.

"But you didn't." she looked at him with eyes screaming with emotion.

"You're still afraid of me." He accused her. She didn't deny his claim.

"It's a reflex. I don't mean to be." Sakura looked away from him. Sasuke didn't know why but he wanted to cup her cheek and have her look at him. Wanted to see the honesty he knew was in her eyes. His hands almost reached for her face but he stopped himself.

"I'm trying to replace every violent memory I have with you with something that takes away the pain of you leaving us." She continued.

"I'm sorry."

"You were already forgiven."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven so easily. What I did… what I did was…" He bowed his head.

"Was what I tried to do as well." She interrupted him. He lifted his head to look at her. Sakura had a sad smile on her face.

"So don't think for once that I hated you for what you did because I attempted to do the same thing." She added.

Sasuke felt the sincerity in her words and he nodded his head. Satisfied that she got her point across, Sakura smiled and got up from her seat.

"So, are you going to Kakashi-sensei's party next week?" she asked.

"Aa."

"Good, see you there then. Please don't forget to drink the decoctions I made you. Oh and here."

She placed a bag filled with pills in front of him. Sasuke instantly blanched as he looked at what she had given him. Her home-made soldier pills. They tasted really horrible.

"Make sure to take one once a day for good health." She grinned again.

Deciding not to piss her off he took them and made his way to the door. With a slight nod of his head he left.

Sasuke felt something different that afternoon. As he made his way back to his apartment he thought about the history that surrounded him and Sakura. There was too much hurt and too much distrust. However, he learned that eventually, time healed wounds even if they were far too big to cover up. She was trying to move forward. Maybe it was about time he did as well.

* * *

Sakura stepped into the club in a white sleeveless dress which had a loose skirt that reached just below her knees. She had her hair down without her forehead protector. Her pink tresses reached about three inches below her shoulders. Delicate fingers reached up to twist a lock in them as she made her way towards the table where she spotted her friends earlier.

"Ow" she said as a woman lost in the music stepped on her white doll shoes.

"Woops, sorry." The dancer apologized.

"It's okay." She immediately replied.

She smiled as she reached the table. Sai was currently drinking a cup of sake and Yamato taichou was looking at the people dancing on the floor. Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

"Sakura-chan! You made it!" Naruto was chewing on a piece of tempura as he said this. Bits and pieces fell out of his mouth.

"Chew properly you idiot." She reprimanded him.

She took a seat right next to him as she settled herself into the booth.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" She looked around to spot the newly appointed hokage.

"Probably trying to hide from the increased number of fans he got after the ceremony."

She sweat-dropped when he said this. The day held a lot of surprises. She didn't expect Kakashi to do that.

"_I present to you the Fifth Hokage!" the crowd cheered as Tsunade made the announcement. The village was filled with roars of happiness as the Fifth Hokage took off her hat and placed it on Kakashi's head. The silver-haired nin bowed down before her and straightened his back. He then proceeded to make his way to greet the villagers of Konoha. Team Seven was among the spectators of this historical day. Their sensei was now hokage and they couldn't be more proud and honored to be his only students._

_Kakashi held his head high as he looked towards the figures on the mountain. He spotted his beloved sensei. He closed his eyes as he tried to engrain into his memory the thrill that rushed through his veins as he heard the claps and voices of the people shouting his name. _

"_Minato-sensei, so this is how it feels like." His eyes almost water as he remembers his teacher who passed away too early. He looks over the railings again. He tries to memorize each and every person's face._

_Hatake Kakashi lets out a deep breath and looks to the sky. _

'_Obito, Rin, are you watching?' he calls out to them. His teammates were in a better place and he promised himself that he would live for both of them. The eyes that Obito had given him will see the future. The love that Rin gave him will forever be kept in his heart. He promised them that he would no longer be ashamed of what his father did. Both of them had showed him how heroic his father was. They showed him what it was like to have friends. A shinobi should never leave his teammates behind. Though his father broke the laws of putting the mission first, Kakashi knew that he did the right thing. He vowed to change those same rules. _

_His hand went to his face and he curled his fingers into the edge of his mask. The crowd's voices subsided as for the first time since he became a shinobi, Hatake Kakashi uncovered his mouth. The whole village was filled with silence as they looked at his face. As quick as the cheering disappeared, the whole place was immediately filled with screams of enthusiasm and admiration. Women went crazy as they saw the face of their new hokage. The crowds went wild as eyes had hearts on them and women started to go nearer to the tower. Kakashi's eyes widened at the violence of the situation. Girls were stampeding towards him._

"_Kakashi! Put that damn mask back on!" Tsunade had screamed at him as the girls became wilder and wilder. _

_That day, will forever be called "The day Hatake Kakashi made every single woman in Konoha fall in love with him."_

Sakura blushed a little as she recalled the events of that day. Her sensei was extremely handsome. It was good that he kept wearing that mask of his because if he didn't, she was positive that he would have a swarm of girls following him wherever he went.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke sat himself in the seat in front of her. He nodded in acknowledgement to the people on the table.

"Teme! You're late!"

"Kakashi isn't even here yet." He simply replied. He signaled a waiter to come take their orders. He asked for a bottle of sake and looked at Sakura to give her order as well.

"I'll have sake too." She stated. She blushed a little because she didn't expect the dark-haired nin to ask for what she wanted.

As the waiter arrived with their drinks Kakashi decided to make an appearance.

"You're late!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Gomen, was held up on my way here, an old lady actually asked me to help her get home. When I got her there she had nine daughters who insisted on having me for dinner."

Normally, they wouldn't have believed this insane story. What happened a while ago however showed to them that he was probably telling the truth. Their sensei was far too good-looking for his own good. The world would be better off if he kept his face hidden. Sakura laughed at this.

"So" she lifted her sake glass. "Let's toast to sensei's success. Aside from becoming a piece of meat to countless women in the village, our perverted teacher is now Hokage. Omedetou!"

"Kanpai!" the six shinobi toasted and downed their drinks in one gulp. The table was soon filled with chatter about missions, achievements and other day to day happenings. Sakura couldn't ask for anything more perfect as of the moment. She felt immense joy as she looked at her comrades. They all looked happy and content. She found herself thanking Kami for blessing her with so much. She glanced at everyone. Her eyes fell on one particular person. His onyx eyes bored into her soul.

"Have another drink Sasuke." She offered to pour him another glass but his hand stopped her.

"I have to go on a mission after this." He answered her questioning look.

"Oh yeah, your first solo mission right?" she asked with interest.

"Aa."

"Well, can't have you getting drunk." She poured herself another drink. Sasuke continued to stare at her with the same look she caught him in.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"You look happy." He merely stated.

"I am happy." She gave him a big grin. "Tsunade-sama is getting better. Kakashi sensei is hokage. Naruto will probably be next. And I haven't seen Sai and Yamato-taichou in a long time."

Sasuke continued to scrutinize her. Sakura found his stare a bit uncomfortable. She turned her head to look at the dance floor. What was going through the young Uchiha's head? She asked herself. If he continued to stare at her the way he was now, she was sure that she would melt. Kakashi was handsome but Uchiha Sasuke was just too much. She glances at him again. He was sipping onto his sake and observing the dance floor as well. She briefly wondered if he tried dancing before.

"Yo." The familiarity of his voice caused Sakura to look up.

"Hey Kiba."

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves huh?"

"Hai." She answered him.

"Wanna dance?" He offered his hand to her. At first she was hesitant to take it. However, she thought that there was no harm in doing so. With a smile, she gets up and follows him to the floor.

* * *

Sai was observing the interesting scene in front of him. He had been gone for many months due to a mission but he didn't expect things to escalate this quickly. He read a lot of guide books about this kind of interaction. The Inuzuka was obviously in love with Sakura and he was trying to get her attention. He didn't find it surprising. For some reason he didn't quite understand his female teammate seemed to be the object of a lot of people's admiration.

His eyes shifted to the traitor who was sitting right across from her. The moment he settled himself into their booth, the dark-haired nin's eyes immediately went to Sakura. They were acting civilized like before but he could sense something different. He couldn't remember what it was he saw in the Uchiha's eyes.

He looked to the dance floor and saw that Sakura was having a lot of fun with Kiba. They weren't dirty dancing like most of the couples. They were simply facing each other and moving their bodies to the beat. The pink-haired kunoichi looked carefree and the brunette continued to grin at her. His eyes clearly telling the world that she was his world. Where was his stupid dog by the way?

Sai continued to make inferences about the people in the table. Yamato was talking to Kakashi in a very serious tone. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was made the new head of Anbu. Naruto continued to stuff his mouth with food. Nothing new. What captured his attention was the change in the aura of the dark-haired nin beside him. He had a tight grip on his sake and was staring intently at the dance floor. Sai followed his line of vision.

Oh.

It was obvious who Sasuke was looking at. His eyes followed her every movement. His hands looked like they were dying to punch the other guy dancing with her. Sai understood this emotion he was seeing. Traitor was jealous.

Sai briefly contemplated on what this meant. Sakura clearly wanted him too didn't she? What was keeping them from getting together? His eyes went to the moody man beside him again. His position gave something away. Sai instantly remembered the book he read. Lust. Not just lust, there was a sense of familiarity with the way the sharingan wielder's eyes scanned over Sakura's form.

That is when Sai realized what he was seeing.

His thoughts drifted to the young medic again as she made her way towards them. She was chatting with doggy breath and let out a laugh that had all the people on the table looking at her. Sasuke's shoulders seemed to stiffen at this.

Sakura waved a goodbye at Kiba as the young shinobi went over to the friends he came with. She sat down on her seat and smiled at the people around her.

"Great music huh?" she giggled.

"You look so cute Sakura-chan." Naruto complimented her. She smiled and thanked him.

"You seem to be having a lot of fun with Inuzuka." The onyx eyed genius' firm voice told Sai that he disliked the brunette.

"Yes" Sakura instantly beamed and nodded her head. Her good mood however disappeared as she saw who was heading towards their table.

Slim arms snaked around Sasuke's neck and a gifted chest pressed against the back of his head.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

Yamanaka Ino immediately settled herself next to the spiky haired man. Her body pushed against his intimately and her hand went to his thigh. A brief sign of emotion passed over Sakura's face but she immediately covered it by taking a gulp of her sake.

"I heard you were leaving for a mission tonight." The blonde's sultry voice near Sasuke's ear caught Sai's attention. This was clearly seduction.

"Aa."

"Do you have some time? I can accommodate you before you leave." The last sentence was whispered but Sai heard them. He looked to Sakura again. She seemed to be ignoring the conversation. He found this confusing. So who was Sasuke with again? He was positive that he was with ugly. This flirting session with Ino told him that something had happened between the two. His mind soon put two and two together. Before he could stop himself he calmly said.

"The traitor is sleeping with both best friends."

Naruto instantly choked on his sashimi. Kakashi's eyes widened and Yamato's expression was almost too funny. Sakura instantly went red and the next thing they know she's mumbling words they couldn't understand.

"What? No! I mean, only once, we're friends. They are more together then we are. Or not. Uhm, it's none of your business! What the hell? I shouldn't be explaining myself. Damn it Sai what made you say that?!" her face was shifting from an expression of surprise, then nervousness, then hurt and then total anger .

"I read a book about physical attraction. Traitor here seems to be too aware of your body. He wants to take you home and have his way with you." His objective statement had everyone in the table looking shocked.

"Shut up." Sasuke had pushed Ino off him and immediately stood from his spot. Without another word, he left the booth and ushered himself out. With a huff, the gorgeous blonde got up and made her way towards the bar. After a few minutes, still blushing fiercely, Sakura got up and left as well.

So much for celebrating.

* * *

Sasuke was pissed. Really pissed. That replacement of his was such a bastard. The emotionless shinobi was clearly wrong. He didn't want Sakura. He was merely observing her as she and that idiot brunette danced. Nope, she wasn't someone he wanted to take to bed. He already did didn't he? He didn't want to go through what they had a few months ago. And she was so damn irritating. Why was she always so nice and kind to people? She really was delusional if she thought that Kiba would just see her actions towards him as something a friend would normally do. She was leading the brunette on. She really was naïve.

Or was she?

He paused as he strapped an anbu sword to his back. Was Sakura not aware of what she was doing meant? Or was she actually trying to reciprocate Kiba's advances? Sasuke bent down to adjust his sandals. He checked his pack and grabbed the mask on his table. In the silence of the night, he went to his door. He glanced at the picture of team seven on his living room. His eyes directly fell on the kunoichi smiling innocently at the camera. She always had a bright smile on. Sometimes he thought that she smiled too often for him and that she gave him too much of her attention. It was inconvenient and stupid because he would never smile at her back. And he felt guilty for not being able to. Kiba always seemed to be happy to see her.

Maybe she was finally looking at somebody else now?

Sasuke decided that he didn't want to know the answer.

His noiseless footsteps take him to the village gates. He passed by houses and stalls. People were either closing up or shutting the windows, getting ready to settle down for the night.

He tentatively halts as he arrived at the park. She was standing there looking at the sky again. The calm breeze of the night was blowing her hair. And her dress looked soft and smooth as it was dancing with the wind. Coming closer, his heart suddenly stops as she caught sight of him. Her smile was immediate and lovely. He decided that he wanted to have it all to himself.

"I apologize for what Sai said a while ago." Why was she apologizing? It wasn't her fault. "We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She walked towards him and stopped a few feet away.

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

"I didn't want you to leave without anybody seeing you off" her expression looked solemn. They were standing at the exact same spot where she tried to stop him from leaving. Back then, nothing else mattered but his quest for revenge. Now, it was a steady reminder of how low he had fallen at the time. This place held too many memories, both sad and depressing.

"_Naruto is an idiot. Maybe it's because he doesn't have parents to tell him what to do." _

"_You're annoying."_

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

"_Thank you."_

Sasuke closed his eyes as various scenes played in his mind.

"I wasn't alone the last time I left." He opens his eyes. Her look of understanding told him that he didn't have to explain further. He was referring to the time he left Konoha as a genin.

She didn't say anything. Her eyes suddenly found the ground interesting. She bit her lip again.

Sasuke sighed

"I'm going to come back"

She looks at him with a surprised expression on her face. Then she swiftly smiles. Was Sakura always this beautiful? He thought to himself. In the moonlight, she was stunning. She slowly made her way closer to him.

"I want to make a new memory of this place"

He stays rooted to the spot as she stopped a few inches from him. She holds both his hands tightly and looks at him like she was determined to get her message across. Sasuke immediately knew what she wanted to say before she says it.

.

.

.

"Come home"

* * *

_"Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight shining it's all about us. It's oh, oh, all, about uh, uh us. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt but it's all about us."_ _– All About Us._

tbc :)

**AN: **I know, it's such a cliché, Sasuke having a dirty dream. And yes, I do make Sakura smile a lot. Hope you liked this chapter. :D

Someone asked me if this is a collaboration fic. It's not. Haha. Unfortunately, this is my first time writing a fic so I'm still experimenting on how I write various scenes. A friend of mine who doesn't read Naruto reads my fic and she gives me suggestions like to describe what people are wearing or how they are feeling :) or maybe I'm bipolar haha

Thank you so much for your reviews! I feel really happy! I have a lot of inconsistencies sometimes so I hope I'm getting my point across. :D

Sorry that my updates have become slower. I was so busy last week. :D


	9. The Listening

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine. It's definitely gonna be SasuSaku.. I can feel it in my bones. :3

Chapter Nine

**The Listening**

"_I never really ever know what to say when all of my emotions get in the way. I'm just trying to get us on the same page" – song by _Lights

* * *

"He's gonna come home."

Sakura looked up from her table. She was in the middle of signing her signature when Naruto interrupted her thoughts. He was staring outside her window, resting his chin on one hand. They were currently at her office and she was busy doing paperwork for the day. She raised an eyebrow. Why he felt the need to say it, she didn't know. She wasn't that bothered about the fact that Sasuke's return was pushed back to a week. He had been gone for a month already and was supposed to report back as soon as he finished with his mission. That mission shouldn't have taken more than three weeks.

Sure she was beginning to worry but Kakashi had told her the news the same day Sasuke sent in a hawk to report a possible delay in his return. There was no reason to be suspicious. This was typical of Anbu missions, sometimes a complication would arise and an extension would be inevitable. Hell, even simple missions assigned to young genin had the possibility of taking longer than planned. She distinctly remembered their first one. A simple escort mission which escalated into a battle with a scary missing nin. She still remembers the pain she felt, seeing Sasuke's lifeless body covered with pins and needles. She recalls trying to fight back the tears but finding herself unable to.

They were twelve back then. Three innocent children who have not killed anyone before. Now their hands were covered in blood. They were stronger. Especially Sasuke. He could not be killed so easily.

She smiled at her blonde friend.

"What makes you think I believe otherwise? I wasn't even thinking about him." she denied. She took another folder with files and started to scan over them. Her hands began to make the usual journey of forming her signed name on the paper.

"You have been sitting on your desk for an hour already and you've finished signing only one folder." He pointed out.

"I was studying the case closely." She remarked.

"On one of the papers you signed 'Uchiha Sasuke' instead of your own name."

"What?!" she retrieved the finished folder and breezed through the pages. There it was.

His name.

What the hell?

Her cheeks burned immediately. She tried to hide her embarrassment as she heard Naruto's loud laughter beside her.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, you really do love the teme." He continued to tease her.

"I do not!" she argued.

"Of course you do." He continued to laugh.

She was about to retort but decided that there was no use in arguing with Naruto. Besides, it felt good to hear him laugh. After he returned from his mission he wasn't exactly as cheerful as he was before he left. She was certain that something happened during his mission. It was understandable that he would be disappointed in not finding Jiraiya-sama's body but she was sure something else was on his mind.

Maybe it had something to do with Hyuuga Hinata? Sakura noticed that her blonde friend took extreme measures in avoiding the heiress. She shrugged it off at first but one day they were just strolling around Konoha having a pleasant conversation when she saw the shy girl round a corner and make her way towards them. She quickly waved at her. However, when the white-eyed beauty finally reached her, Sakura turned to find the spot next to her empty. It was amazing how fast he disappeared from her side.

He was obviously avoiding a certain someone.

Sakura decided to investigate later.

He would definitely deny it at first and she understood that she shouldn't pry too much. Besides, she was having troubles of the heart as well. She looked down at "his" name and sighed.

The room was then filled with a pleasant silence as she corrected her error. She proceeded to do her work humming a calm tune. Naruto continued to keep her company. She concentrated over the reports made by her subordinates. Diagnoses made, treatments given, morbidity reports. Her eyebrows furrowed at one of the folders. A simple cough was overlooked by one of the medics, when the patient came back she was already having trouble breathing. There were too many complications which led to the patient's demise. Shit. She wasn't there to prevent it. She scanned the paper. The incident happened when she was at the Hidden Mist. She made a mental note to train her medics harder.

After she was done with her work she looked up to find a hawk in front of her. Her head tilted to the side as she studied the bird. It looked peculiar for a hawk. The weird way its mane was arranged reminded her of dark hair, arranged into a chicken's butt. Attached to its claws was a small piece of paper which was rolled up. She untied it and read the message in it.

When she did, she tried to fight the emotions that ran through her. Her heart however refused to listen and it increased its pumping.

.

.

.

"_I'm coming back tomorrow."_

_._

Four simple words.

.

One sentence and it turned her insides into mush.

.

He didn't even sign his name in it but she knew it was from him. Surely he didn't mean for it to sound like he was coming home to her right? He was just writing to inform her of something. Naruto must have noticed the change in her calmness because he came around her desk and looked over her shoulder. He snickered.

"Teme has a way with words. Since when has he been sending you messages Sakura-chan?" he started teasing her again.

"He hasn't." the admission was the truth.

Sasuke had not sent her one message since he left for his mission. Actually, she didn't expect him to. Because why would he? There was no reason for him to do so. She briefly contemplated about what it meant.

Nothing right?

He meant to send that message to her as a friend, she concluded. She did after all share that tender moment with him before he left. She berated herself for being so damn emotional that time. She still blushed as she remembered how his hands subtly held hers back as she said those words. They shared a special connection that night, she believed. She tapped her fingers to her head as her thoughts led her to assuming things again. Didn't she already tell herself not to think too much about what they were? She was wrong the first time, believing that she was closest to him when he was fucking her best friend behind her back.

Sakura sighed again. Uchiha Sasuke was really something.

She should stop thinking too much about him.

It was such a daunting task.

Still, his message made her smile.

.

.

.

Stupid heart.

* * *

Sasuke rushed through the forest as he neared the Village of the Leaf. He would never admit it but he was relieved to be finally returning to Konoha. He didn't really like the fact that he had to extend the intended time to ensure the mission's success. He was never one to like being late. It meant that he was being inefficient. And, he didn't want any time to be wasted. He breathed in the familiar scent of his home.

Yes, his home.

Konoha was his home. His heart felt a sense of pride as he thought about this.

"_Come home."_

She said it so sincerely that he almost thought that she was telling him to come home to her. He was surprised when he realized that he didn't mind if that was what she meant. Home was with Team 7, even if they sometimes made him want to pull his ears out with their loud voices and their insistent attitudes, always trying to get him to go with them to get-togethers, always trying to make him feel like they are always going to be there for him. Especially her.

Sakura.

He didn't really know why he sent her that message.

As soon as he let go of that hawk he contemplated about sending a kunai through it just so the message wouldn't go to its recipient. As his hand grasped the handle of his weapon however, he decided to just forget about it. It shouldn't bother him. Besides, it would be a waste of a perfectly good hawk.

He sent it merely to inform her. Nothing more.

But,

It was an admission that he had been thinking about her. He clicked his tongue when he realized what it would probably seem like. Anyway, it didn't really matter. He didn't want her to worry and that was why he sent it to her. After all, he was positive that she would think about various reasons as to why he hasn't returned to Konoha yet.

She would envision him with fatal injuries.

Maybe even dead.

Or worst, she would think that he betrayed them again.

He didn't want her to doubt his loyalty.

So, that's why he sent her that message yesterday.

That's all.

Still, when he thinks about his pink-haired teammate he couldn't help but feel a surge of warmness course through him. He was looking forward to seeing her again. To hear her melancholic voice, and most especially to feel her healing chakra soothe his eyes. His eyes have been hurting a bit since he left. Naruto was right. She was kind of babying him. He wonders if she thought about him during his absence, if she was overworking herself again. He could imagine her juggling paper works and making her rounds. He closes his eyes and thinks about her caring smile as she talks to her patients. He opens his eyes and smirks.

His pace suddenly quickens as he sees the village gates. Maybe she was …

Or not.

Sasuke didn't want to seem cocky but he was almost sure that she would be waiting for his arrival. He decided that as soon as he saw her he wouldn't say anything hurtful. Maybe he could even manage a smile. The corner of his lips almost twitched at the thought.

Seriously, Uchiha Sasuke thinking about how he was going to face Haruno Sakura, it seemed absolutely preposterous.

He almost scoffed as he envisioned how she would react when they see each other. Would she look as happy and cheerful as she was whenever she was with Naruto?

Or with Inuzuka?

He clenched his fists. He really didn't want to care about her relationship with that guy. But he did. His month long distance from Konoha made him realize a lot of things.

First was, he wanted to return so badly.

And second,

.

.

.

He missed her.

.

.

His pace slows down as he finally enters the Village gates, eyes instantly scanning around for pink hair. Or anyone in red. Before he could fully scan the parameter his vision is blocked as annoying orange stood in front of him.

"Welcome back Sasuke!"

Naruto was standing there with a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement. His friend placed an arm in front of him; his hand shaped into a fist. The young Uchiha immediately knew what he wanted and reached out his own arm to bump fists with his comrade. He smirked. It felt good to come home.

Naruto chatted and filled his ears with various happenings in Konoha as they made their way to the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi-sensei's been a real jerk, saying he has no time to train me and then I catch him lounging on his chair with an Icha-icha in front of him. I swear he's just trying to delay giving up his position!"

"Or maybe he's just taking a break, baka." Sasuke said.

"And Sakura-chan's been so busy at the hospital, I hardly see her unless she's working in her office and I can just sit and chat with her." the blonde kyuubi continued to complain.

Sasuke inwardly smirked. He could just picture her working away while Naruto annoyed her with his loud voice. Maybe she would eventually punch the daylights out of their teammate for being so noisy. Where was she by the way? Did she not get his message? Before he could open his mouth to voice out his inquiry the sage blurted out

"And she's been spending a lot of time with Kiba. Kami, I think he's really making his move on her!"

Damn. That ruined his mood.

"Is she?" he muttered.

"Yeah! And it seems like she's actually entertaining the thought." Naruto had a look of pure horror on his face. It was like he didn't want to believe what he was seeing.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"You have got to do something about this Teme!"

The young Uchiha continued to stay silent.

"Sasuke!" the idiot's voice was getting too loud.

"What makes you think I'm interested in her affairs?" Uchiha grumbled.

"Well, she…And you… "

"I what?" he glared. What was Naruto getting at?

"Teme, are you really going to let him have her?" Naruto exclaimed in the most annoying voice he has ever heard. Or maybe it was because of the sentence he just uttered. "let _him_have her"

"She can do whatever she wants, I don't care."

Liar.

But his stupid pride did not want to admit it. Sure he had feelings for Sakura, but he didn't know what they were yet. He didn't even want to call them "feelings". He wasn't sure if he wanted to start something with her when he liked the way things were. He asks himself what exactly they were doing. Nothing really, they were merely mending the broken pieces of their friendship. Sure they did something stupid by sleeping together a few months back. And sure, he sometimes found himself wanting her again and again. Too often. More often than he wanted. But that did not mean he wanted to be her boyfriend or anything. They had no obligations to each other. He wonders about her feelings for him. She said she loved him once, and she gave herself to him….. But, lately, it didn't seem like she still saw him that way. If she did love him maybe it was as a friend.

Naruto squints his eyes and puts his arms behind his head and starts to walk in another direction.

"You're right, she can do whatever she wants. I found that out for myself when I left and when I came back she was as strong as Tsunade baa-chan. But, there is one thing that she can't change no matter how much she wants to."

Sasuke looks at his best friend's back.

"What?"

Naruto turns to look at him with a serious expression. Sasuke waits for the answer. He scolds himself for being too eager to hear about the medic. Uzumaki Naruto continues to stare at him with a look that told him that what he was about to say was something that should be taken seriously. Sasuke expects him to say the same thing he did when they fought so fiercely before. _"She loves you"._ However, the idiot suddenly pulls one of his eyelids down and sticks his tongue out.

"Like I'm gonna tell you!"

And he leaves.

Sasuke is left stunned.

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke returns to his apartment, he lets his pack fall and takes off his anbu gear. He takes a quick shower before plopping down on his bed. As he lies down on his stomach in nothing but his pants on he breathes in the coziness of his bedroom. He missed sleeping here. His camp bag wasn't exactly ideal for his back. He closes his eyes as the fatigue from his recent mission finally takes over him. In a few minutes his consciousness leaves him altogether.

.

Knock

.

Knock, knock

.

Knock, knock, knock.

.

He opens one eye in annoyance at the noise. He decides to ignore it and tries to fall asleep again. His eyes fall shut when…

.

Knock, knock, knock.

.

He opens his eyes again.

He looks at his clock and notes the time. 7:30 pm. He had been out for only 3 hours. He wanted so badly to go back to sleep.

He pushes himself up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Slowly, he gets to his feet and proceeds to his door. If it's Naruto and the blonde idiot's gonna ask him to eat ramen he would surely kick his ass. His hand reaches the door handle and opens the door. His mood swiftly lightens as he sees who had woken him up from his slumber.

She was wearing her doctor's coat and looked a little breathless with her hair up into a ponytail, a few strands out of place. Her face instantly lights up as she sees his face. He finds himself almost smiling at her.

"Hi." She manages to gasp out. She looked like she was trying to catch her breath. Had she been running? In an instant, she blushes as she notices his state of undress.

"I, uhm, did I catch you at a bad time?" she starts to stammer and she tucks a strand of her hair as she looks at anything other than his chest. He smirks.

"Hn."

She bites her lips again in the same way that tells him she's nervous.

"Uh, you look tired, were you just sleeping? Gomen! Maybe I should've thought of that. Haha." She laughs nervously.

"Come in."

"Eh?"

The surprised expression on her face amuses him and he steps aside and opens the door wider for her. She is hesitant at first but comes in anyway. They stare at each other for a moment.

She looks away first.

"Anyway, I brought you dinner. Thought you might need some proper nutrition after being away for so long. Don't worry it's real food." She jokes.

He shrugs his shoulders and leads her to his dining room. Sakura falls into step with him. Last time she was in his home, something sort of wonderful but at the same time heartbreaking happened. Her eyes carefully scan her surroundings. She tries to ignore the corridor leading into his room. When he leaves her to put a shirt on, Sakura sets the table and soon they're seated and eating the food she brought. Sushi and miso soup.

"I'm sorry for not being there to greet you when you returned." She started.

"You didn't have to be." He calmly replied.

"I know, but it's what friends do you know." She beamed.

Sasuke's eyes scanned over her face as he chewed on his sushi. Sakura looked tired, she probably just came from work. She took a piece into her mouth and chewed so delicately. With her chopsticks still near her mouth, her eyes went to his as she noticed for the first time that he was staring at her. She smiled at him again. The back of his neck suddenly felt hot as he looked at her pretty face and he realized that he hadn't said anything in return to her last sentence. However, he could not think of anything to say.

They stay like that for a while. Quiet and comfortable with the silence. She eventually fills in the gap with questions about his latest mission. What caused the delay and if he had sustained any injuries. Unlike before, he didn't really mind answering her. Before they know it, they're done eating and he helps her wash and put the dishes away. She does a quick check up on his eyes and asks him to come to her office when he has time. He walks her to his door as she tells him that she needs to get home to sleep. He internally wonders if he should say anything. When they finally reach his door and she turns to leave, his hand instantly goes to her wrist and stops her.

Sakura turns to look at him with wide eyes, a look of confusion on her face.

"Arigatou."

It takes a second for her to register his words and she scrutinizes him for a moment. Really, was it so damn surprising that he was thanking her for the dinner? His annoyance goes away when she grins at him.

"You're welcome."

And she turns away and makes her way home.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke shuts the door and breathes in calmly.

"How long have you been here?" he hisses.

"Just now, when you thanked her for dinner." Ino came out of the shadows looking every bit the seductress she was.

"What do you want?" he asks as he made his way to his bedroom. Of course, he knew what she wanted.

"You've been away for so long, I was beginning to worry."

He looked at the flower girl and he saw her concern for him. He sighs and ignores her. This doesn't seem to bother Ino as she keeps pace with him until he reaches his bedroom. He turns to tell her to leave but is stopped when she suddenly wraps her arms around him and kisses him passionately. She pushes her body against him ready for a romp but he grabs her hands and puts them to her side.

"Ino, I want to sleep." He starts to reject her.

But, Yamanaka Ino is used to this. He had refused her several times but would eventually give in.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, you've been away for a month. I'm sure you're just aching to be inside a woman by now." Her hands slowly go to his pants and she unbuckles his belt.

"Stop."

She ignores him and takes off the tight dress she is wearing. His throat dries at the sight of her naked body. She was right, he had been aching to be inside someone but, not her. . .

He starts to refuse her again but she presses her lips to his. He pulls away instantly.

"Ino."

She ignores him then goes on her knees and starts pulling his pants down.

"Ino!" he pushes her away again. Her eyes widened and he glared at her. They look at each other.

"Is it because of her?" she blurts out.

Sasuke doesn't understand what she means.

"Do you want Sakura that badly?" she accuses.

He is instantly irritated. Why do people keep on pointing out his relationship with Sakura? He wasn't some love-sick puppy. First Sai, then Naruto and now Ino was concluding that he was smitten with _her._ He was Uchiha Sasuke and no one had power over him. Especially not Haruno Sakura.

"Shut up."

Ino backs off a little when she feels his anger boiling at the surface. Her heart stings as she notices the emotions he felt, even when he himself did not want to admit it. He wasn't even the least bit affected by her naked body in front of him.

"Gomen. Sasuke-kun. Let's forget about what I said okay?" she pleads. She starts to reach out to him but he immediately snatches her wrist.

He lets out a sigh.

"I think we should stop this."

Her eyes widened at his suggestion. And she instantly backs away.

Was he seriously?

She looks at him again. He looked dead serious. Crap who was she kidding? Uchiha Sasuke didn't joke. Of course he meant it. She tries to fight the tears and succeeds. She did have a firm grasp on her emotions. On the outside she only seemed a bit surprised but on the inside, she was practically screaming. What kept her standing straight was her pride. She wouldn't beg him. She certainly wouldn't. So she takes another step back, eyes still holding his own, but he turns away and shuts the door to his room.

When she steps out of his house feeling cold and wanting she finds herself in need of a drink, bad.

.

.

.

_Her vision blurs as she walks the streets of Konoha….she knows her next destination._

"_Ino-pig, what are you…"_

"_I hate you." All she could see was a pink blob_

"_I…."_

"_Give him to me" she slurs_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Give Uchiha Sasuke to me." She screams a little. Then she starts to feel her eyes tear up. Shit. She didn't want to cry… but her body wasn't listening to her. Had stopped listening since she started talking._

"_I don't understand what you're."_

"_Look at you, people say you're smart but you're the dumbest of them all! "_

"_Ino, what…"_

"_You weren't there!"_

"…"

"_My father died and you weren't there."_

"_I was…"_

"_No, you were too busy being all happy with your reunited team, and I was alone! So alone! Shikamaru was grieving on his own. Chouji was always comforting him but not me! "_

"_Ino.."_

"_That's why, give him to me"_

"_I.."_

"_Onegai, Sakura, I love him, I love him so damn much it hurts…and I know you love him too. But you've given up right?"_

"_I…."_

"_Give up on him…"_

"…_."_

"_Move on."_

"…"

"_You've been hurting too much right? You want it to stop? Well, I can still take it. I don't care if he uses my body. I swear I'll make him fall for me. "_

"_You can.. but.. "_

"_So let him go…."_

_"I am..."_

_"Say yes to Kiba then..."_

"_Ino.."_

"_In this life, I won't ask for anything else"_

"_Ino…"_

"_Onegai… "_

_._

_._

_._

"_Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear. It must just be stress but I likely shouldn't be here. I'm such a mess." – The Listening_

* * *

_tbc_

**A.N.: **So first of all. Holy Crap! I'm so sorry. So so sorry. Has it been three months already? Life just got in the way. I thank everyone who left reviews :D Rest assured I'm not discontinuing this story. I already have it drafted and I know what I want to do with each chapter. :D It's just a matter of taking the time to sit down and write...eer.. type. Sometimes, during long bus rides I think about a particular scene but it leaves my head when I have to do something else. I'm planning to write just plain fluff soon and another story has been floating around in my head. I promise that I will finish this first :D

Oh my gosh, the Naruto chapters that have come out. Especially 685. It got my heart raising, 3

I hope you guys haven't given up on this story. I promise I won't. This chapter is kind of short and has angst :) I'm kind of trying to shift its direction to where I want it to go. Thank you as always for your support :D


	10. She's Got You High

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Kishimoto-sama.

Chapter Ten

**She's Got You High**

"_She's got you high and you don't even know yet." – song by Mumm-Ra_

* * *

"Give Uchiha Sasuke to me"

Sakura shook her head as she heard this sentence. Her best friend had screamed at her as if she did indeed own the young Uchiha. She didn't understand why Ino thought that way. It seemed ridiculous and she was about to tell her so when the young blonde had said something that crushed her resolve.

"You weren't there!"

And she was overwhelmed by the undeniable feeling of guilt. She knew that they were bound to delve into this topic someday. But she didn't think it would be this soon. Maybe when they were much older and they would shrug it off as something that didn't really matter in their friendship. She didn't expect it to be triggered by the topic of Uchiha Sasuke.

Considering her best friend was drunk as a horse she concluded that Yamanaka Ino had been trying to hide this inner anger from her. She only told people the hard truth whenever she was in this state. Sakura knew that from experience when Ino had so harshly confronted TenTen about her feelings for Hyuuga Neji and how the brunette felt when he passed away. It came as a shock to her when Ino had been so insensitive and was about to scold her for being so obnoxious until she realized that the blonde was drunk. What was that saying again? "In vino veritas" Apparently this applied to the young kunoichi who always told the truth when she had alcohol flowing through her system.

"My father died and you weren't there."

Of course, Sakura knew that she had been lacking in support as a friend. When the war had ended she had been too busy to talk to Ino. She didn't even attempt to ask her how she felt about her father's passing. Sakura assumed that she was over it. At the back of her mind she always did wonder if she should've done more, been more empathetic. As it turns out she was right.

"That's why, give him to me."

Sakura's eyes scanned over her friend. She looked defeated, the complete opposite of how Yamanaka Ino usually carried herself. She had never seen her as fragile as she did at that moment and Sakura almost wanted to give in to her request. She would do anything to make her feel better.

Except for this.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't hers to give. He didn't belong to anyone and he most certainly did not belong to her. Truthfully, Sakura had started to notice that there was a careful shift in their relationship that was about to happen but it was too soon to conclude. She didn't want to push things too far the same way she had before. Besides, the shift she was referring to was the fact that they were beginning to deepen their friendship. Something, she had always wanted whenever she wished for him to come home, well, aside from her fan-girlish dreams of him finally seeing her as a woman, which were totally crushed the moment she let him sleep with her as a final goodbye to her fantasies. And he hadn't cared at all.

He let her go.

Sakura was finally starting to accept that. Even if she would sometimes blush over something he did or something he said. It was understandable since she had carried a torch for him for so long. You can't get over a first love so easily. Heck, even some people never do.

Her best friend was practically begging her now.

"You've been hurting too much right? You want it to stop? Well, I can still take it. I don't care if he uses my body. I swear I'll make him fall for me. "

Sakura's heart stopped beating when she heard that sentence. Could Ino make Sasuke fall for her? Of course she could. She was gorgeous and she came from a shinobi family with unique abilities. Sasuke was sometimes cold and uncaring and he seldom let people in. But he had let Ino into his bed long before Sakura even so much as attempted to further their friendship. She didn't even know if she herself was "in". What would that make Ino?

Honestly, she didn't really know. Uchiha Sasuke was unpredictable.

She didn't want to get involved with his relationship with other women. She was trying to move on wasn't she? Why was Ino involving her in this? She shouldn't feel threatened by her. Besides, didn't she already tell Ino that she had indeed given up on him when she returned from Kirigakure? But seriously, even if she was still going after Sasuke. She still had no chance with him.

"Say yes to Kiba then."

Haruno Sakura paused. And she suddenly felt livid.

"In this life, I won't ask for anything else."

Ino was.

Going too far.

This was really too much.

People's feelings are gonna get hurt if she decided to give in to her friend's request. It really wouldn't be fair. She was indeed giving Kiba a chance but she had already promised herself that she wouldn't use him that way. She did like him, but not that way yet. Though she was honestly trying. There were times when she felt like she could say yes. But something always held her back.

Was Sasuke holding her back?

Maybe.

Sakura didn't want it to be that way. She looks at her friend again and tries to find the right words.

"Ino-chan, I….." She starts, but Ino suddenly collapses. Sakura takes a step forward to catch her. She sighs and carries her friend to her room. She observes her and wonders what had happened between Ino and Sasuke. Maybe they had? No, but it was a possibility. Why else would Ino come barging in drunk and asking her to "Give Uchiha Sasuke to her?" She stopped herself from getting too affected if they had indeed decided to end their little arrangement.

She didn't care.

Of course she didn't.

It had nothing to do with her.

.

.

.

When Sakura wakes up the next day, Ino had already left.

* * *

His eyes were hurting. That's why he was on his way to see her. Sasuke kept reminding himself of this as his feet take him to the hospital. He narrowly steps out of the way of a moving fruit cart. Damn. Why was he so distracted today? He puts his hands inside his pockets and focused on the path leading to her office.

His eyes suddenly fell on the familiar signage of Ino's floral shop. Was she working? He briefly contemplated. Don't get him wrong, he did mean to end his arrangement with the blonde but not in that way. He knew she was truthfully hurt by his cruel way of shutting her out even if she tried to appear unaffected. He had been around this woman for maybe more than half a year now, of course he wasn't that calloused. Honestly, he felt a bit guilty even if he did not regret his decision. Sakura had once told him that she didn't want him to be heartless. He felt like he was yesterday. His eyes fall on the road ahead of him, and his steps hasten. He wanted to get away as fast as he could.

He sees a particular person as he nears his destination. She was running a bit late huh? Sakura was wearing her usual doctor's coat and was carrying a load of stuff, a box full of folders stacked up way past her head. Sure they were no match for her strength but it looked like she was having a bit of trouble balancing them. Maybe it had something to do with the red strappy heels she had on. He briefly noted that her legs looked longer in them. Realizing his thoughts he clicks his tongue. He looked at her again and was amused at her state. She really wasn't good at balancing. Before some of her folders fell, Sasuke took a pile and held them for her.

She was stunned by his sudden presence and looked at him like he wasn't supposed to be there. She swiftly looks away and continues her journey mumbling a simple thank you as they made their way to her office. That was weird. She seemed withdrawn and a bit off. He silently walks with her.

When they arrive, she immediately unloads her stuff on the table and takes the folders off his hands and arranges them. It takes her a few minutes to finally look at him.

"Gomen, You surprised me." She starts.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at this. Why was she acting strange?

"Hn."

"So, I guess you're ready for a session?"

He nods his head and they settle into their usual position. After an hour she withdraws her hands and instantly stands and walks away from him. Sasuke doesn't understand why she seemed to be eager to get away when she had been so caring yesterday.

"What's wrong?"

His lips move on their own. He notices the change in her expression but it disappears all too soon and she smiles to cover it up. Something was definitely off.

"Hm? Nothing's wrong Sasuke." The corners of her lips lift a little bit like she was trying to smile. It was fake.

He observes her for a moment and wonders if he should tell her that he knows she's lying. But, from experience, he understands that there were some things that should be left alone. Still, his mind is wildly curious about what was bothering her. He has an internal debate about whether or not he should push her to share her feelings. He was really beginning to feel like a close friend to her. Were they at that stage in their friendship already? Was he close enough to force his way in?

"Sakura…"

"Yo!"

The idiot cuts him off. Sasuke glares at the intruder. He was sitting by her window as if he belonged there. His eyes go to the bouquet of flowers Inuzuka Kiba is holding and narrows his eyes. So Naruto was right, the brunette was definitely making his move. He looks at Sakura again and notes that her smile has changed a bit. She seemed sincerely pleased with the other man's presence. Her cheeks change into a pinkish hue as Kiba hands her the flowers.

"Arigatou, Kiba."

"Are you free for lunch later?" He heard him say.

"Hai." She smiled.

Sasuke felt a bit annoyed. Both shinobi acted like he wasn't even in the room. He tells himself that it had nothing to do with the fact that Sakura just said yes to lunch with the Team Kurenai member. He flinches as said shinobi's eyes fell on him.

"Yo Sasuke, Welcome back!" He had a big grin on and Sasuke was forced to lift a hand back in acknowledgment. Kiba turned to Sakura again.

"I guess I'll see you later." Now he was the one blushing. Sakura merely smiled at him and nodded her head to confirm their plans. Sasuke didn't know why but he was displeased with this new development. He tries to mind his own business. When the other guy leaves, she shifts her attention to him again.

"Yes?"

She looks at him a bit puzzled by his expression. He was studying her. Her mood seemed to have been lifted upon seeing the pride of the Inuzuka clan.

"What?" she laughs. And he finds himself a bit thrown off balance. Was she so happy to see Kiba?

"Do you know that he likes you?" He mutters. He knew that Sakura had this way of not rejecting people she was friends with. He just wasn't sure if she was aware of Kiba's deep feelings. He had concluded before that she knew. But he wanted to make sure.

"Yes." What was up with her one worded replies?

"You're leading him on." He warns her. Sakura was a good person and it wouldn't be surprising if she was treating Kiba with kindness when she should be frank with how she feels.

"Well, I am considering it." His mind blanks for a brief moment as he lets her words sink in. She was considering it? His throat dries at the thought of her going out with some other guy. It shouldn't concern him, but it does. He should be happy for her right? And he should be relieved. He did after all tell her that he didn't want her love.

"_You don't have to worry about that anymore"_

He remembers her words when he had so cruelly casted her feelings aside.

"Hn."

"Before I forget, we only have one session left." She was looking at him like a professional. It takes him a second to realize what she's talking about. He suddenly smirks. He was glad that he could finally fight without a limit to his ability.

"Is there anything else you need Sasuke?" She smiles sincerely this time.

"Nothing." Sakura tilts her head to the side. Sasuke inwardly gulps as she stares at him with curious eyes. She looked like she was about to say something. Her mouth opens but shuts before words come out. He stares back at her for a while. What was she thinking about? Something was definitely off about her today. Before he can attempt to ask her again, she settles herself in her table and grabs a folder.

"Well, you know where to find me if you do."

He leaves feeling like he had failed at something. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

Haruno Sakura is known to be a kind, feisty, skilled and intelligent woman. She is one of Konoha's most trusted shinobi and was hailed a Sannin after the Fourth Ninja war. Along with her teammates Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke as well as their former teacher and current hokage, Hatake Kakashi, they contributed significantly in ending the war. To top it all off, she is Lady Tsunade's most precious student, an amazing medic nin who saved too many lives to count.

Yes, Sakura is well known for her high-rank shinobi status. But what she is also known for is her astonishing ability to care. It was innate in her. That's one of the many reasons why working at a hospital was perfect for her. She truly cared for her patients and she always made sure that they received the best form of care she could possibly give. It didn't come as a shock to anyone when the time came to passing over the responsibilities of managing the Konoha Hospital, the Fifth Hokage had chosen her as a successor. She was the best person for the job and not once has she allowed anyone to question the decision of receiving such an important position. Sakura was in short, amazing. One can see why everyone depended on her and one can accept the fact that she was adored by most people.

So when Yamanaka Ino woke up this morning, she felt an immense amount of regret for saying what she did the night before. Sakura didn't deserve her wrath. It wasn't her fault that Sasuke had decided to end things with her. She knew this day was coming when he became less receptive to her advances. She was just so frustrated because Sakura had once again beaten her, even if the pinkette wasn't even aware of it. Yesterday, she had drunk all her heartbreak away. Today, she woke up with a great sense of determination.

She refused to give up on Uchiha Sasuke.

She was just going to go about it in a different way. If Sasuke no longer wanted her to fulfill his needs then she would try to fill in something else. She was going to take _her_ place. The young Uchiha clearly felt something for Sakura, even if he didn't know what it was yet. And Sakura had received far too much heartbreak to notice it. It was just a matter of putting as much distance between them as possible. She finally reaches her destination.

She tentatively knocks and waits for Sakura's response.

"Come in."

"Forehead."

"Ino-pig."

Sakura looked surprised by her presence, but the moment Ino called her by her nickname, her eyes softened a bit.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Ino started. "I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. I was just having a bad day."

"What did Sasuke do?"

"It has nothing to do with you." Ino noted the flash of hurt that ran through Sakura's eyes, but the tough medic immediately recovered with a soft glare.

"Well, if it has nothing to do with me then why are you here?" she questioned.

"You once told me that you wanted to be rivals. Well, I'm throwing those same words back at you." Sakura's eyes widened at Ino's proposal. "Let's see who will be able to win Sasuke-kun's heart."

"Ino, I have already decided that I'm through with going after him." The young medic turned her attention once again to the papers she was signing.

"You did but that doesn't mean that your feelings for him haven't gone away yet."

"Ino…."

"As long as those feelings are still alive, I still consider you as my rival." she finished.

"Fine, Whatever you say…You're wasting your time though." Sakura waved her off.

So forehead was seriously trying to move on huh? Ino was elated to see this. If Sakura was too blind to see that Sasuke was starting to change the way he saw her. Then maybe Ino can make the final push so they would never realize it for themselves. Though her conscience screamed at her, she decided that she would no longer hold back on account of Sakura's feelings. The pink-haired nin was trying to move on. And she supported her in this.

She leaves with a conflicted heart. One side wanted to be Sakura's best friend and guide her towards Sasuke, the other side, the one that was winning, told her that she wanted to be selfish for once.

* * *

Two weeks later.

A hand goes to twist a lock of hair in her fingers. She realizes that she hadn't cut her hair in a long time and she turns around to see how long it was already. Just reaching the upper third of her back. Not that long. She considers getting a haircut but decides against it. Besides, it was fun tying it up and maneuvering it into new hairstyles. She decides to pull it up into a high bun. She grabs a towel and opens the door to the onsen.

And blushes.

Sasuke's back was turned to her and his white towel covered parts of him only up to his waist. Of course. He was a man after all. If he wore it any higher then she would seriously think that he was…. She shivers as he turns to her and nods in acknowledgment.

"Sakura-chan! Come sit with me!" She tries to fight the irritation as Naruto waved her over. He was really too loud. And, it was his stupid idea to go to a mixed onsen. He didn't even tell her it was mixed but she refused to postpone a relaxing afternoon just because her idiot teammate forgot to tell her about this major detail. He even invited everyone from the rookie nine and some of their senseis. Tenten was currently talking to Hinata at the corner. At the middle of the pool were two legs popping out. It seemed like Lee and Gai-sensei were again doing one handed push-ups. Kakashi was sitting at a bench with his face stuck in the same old orange book again. Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino were eating some snacks. Sai was painting, whatever that was he was trying to draw. Yamato-taichou was currently away on some important meeting. And Sasuke was… looking at her. Her footsteps almost turn to his direction when Yamanaka Ino immediately walks past her to go to him. She notices the look of irritation on his face as the other woman approaches him. As if realizing what she was about to do, Sakura swiftly snaps out of it.

Her feet take her to the edge of the spring and she cautiously lowers herself down.

Ah. It felt like pure heaven.

She leans her head against the rock behind her and starts to relax. In a few minutes, she feels a shift near her and pops an eye open to see who it was.

"Haha, you totally ignored Naruto." Kiba has a huge grin on and settles next to her.

"He's too loud." She laughs and covers the side of her mouth to say something to him. "I'm also giving Hinata the opportunity to approach him." She looks at him with a mischievous gleam to her eyes.

"Oho, so you've noticed too? I figured something happened during that mission of theirs'. Hinata has become braver for some reason." He had a look of pride in his eyes and Sakura feels warmness in her heart. She was cheering for both of them as well.

Both young adults lean side by side as they talk about the trivial things they find themselves usually chatting about. It is easy being with Kiba, Sakura realizes. She didn't have to be so guarded and she felt confident as well.

"Oi Kiba! Stay away from Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned her gaze to the loud blonde. Naruto looked a bit furious and was storming his way towards them.

"Oh my beloved cherry blosson, has Kiba-san been bothering you?" Lee was apparently done with his push-ups and had noticed Naruto's reaction to her proximity with Kiba.

Both shinobi were making too much of a commotion as they headed towards them. People were starting to look their way. Sakura almost wanted to punch the daylights out of them for interrupting her rest time. She readied her fists as they approached the pair however, Kiba said something that stopped her.

"I'm courting her you idiots!"

Her cheeks suddenly felt really warm as she heard his words. Her eyes settle on him, his ears were really red and he looked a bit nervous.

"Ganbatte Kiba!" Ino's voice resonated over the group.

It takes a second for her words to fall on everyone's ears and soon a couple of the other people in the spring were hooting and cheering for the brunette. Lee seemed like he had tears in his eyes and Naruto looked a bit dumbfounded. His head looks to his right and Sakura follows his eyes. A dark-haired shinobi and gorgeous blonde were currently on the other side of where she was standing. Sasuke was looking at her. Before she could analyze the particular expression that was on his face, Kiba placed himself next to her again. She focused her attention on him but was too embarrassed to say a word.

"I am courting you. You know that right?" His hand was covering his mouth and his face was beet red. Sakura felt herself blush again.

"Yes." She answers nervously.

"So… If I asked you to have dinner with me, would you?" he cautiously asked.

Sakura glances at him. Was he? He notices her confusion and turns to her with a serious look on his face.

"I mean, on a date." He coughs into a closed hand. Here it was. He was really asking her out. After so many months of dodging this topic, he finally decided to demand her answer. Sakura finds herself at a standstill. Did she want to go out with him? Yes she did. But she wasn't so sure if she wanted things to be official with him. Being friends with Kiba was seriously fun. She didn't want to take this lightly. Sakura chooses her words carefully.

"Hmm, will you give me time to think about it?" She smiles at him and is relieved to see the look of pure joy on his face.

* * *

He waits as the young shinobi say their goodbyes. He's annoyed as she stands next to him, too close to his personal space. Ino was being pushy. Even if he had clearly rejected her, she was persistent. She had ultimately reverted back to her old ways as a genin, always trying to get his attention. She latches onto his arm and he immediately shrugs it off. He notices the look of hurt in her eyes but decides that he really doesn't care anymore.

When Ino had approached him a week ago like he hadn't decided to end their little relationship, he was hesitant to tell her to back off because a part of him still felt guilty for hurting her. Ino somehow understood him was what he thought before. She lost someone dear to her like he had and she didn't give any indication that she wanted anything else aside from sleeping with him. He thought that maybe they understood each other. Apparently he was wrong. Because she had told him firmly that she wasn't going to give up on him like Sakura had.

"Go home."

With a huff, she listens and walks away. Well, that was quick. His gaze follows her retreating footsteps for a second and then he relaxes into his position.

His back is to one wall as he observes _her_.

He was currently waiting for Sakura, after all, they were headed the same direction. Might as well walk together he mused. That's what teammates did right? She turns to him and looks a bit startled by his presence.

"Sasuke?"

"We're going the same direction." He points out.

She nods her head.

The pair remains silent as they navigate their way through the streets of Konoha at such a late hour. His mind is filled with thoughts about what just transpired in the onsen a while ago. Kiba had basically proclaimed his affection for Sakura and she had responded by looking like a high school girl, blushing furiously. He couldn't fight the irritation he was feeling.

He glared ahead but stops when he notices her regarding him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Why are you in such a foul mood? Has Ino been giving you any trouble lately?" her voice pulls him out of his thoughts. She sounded concerned. He finds himself annoyed by the fact that she seemed to have concluded that he and Ino were… something.

"Why do you care so much about what goes on between Ino and I." He couldn't help but let harsh words out again.

"Since I'm her best friend and you're my teammate." She seemed a bit surprised at his response but immediately recovers with words a friend would say.

He lets out a sigh. She was really too good to him.

"I ended things with her. But, Ino…" he pauses. ".. seems to want more."

Her eyes widen a bit and she looks away from him. She crosses her arms and puts a finger to her chin, looking far ahead. He waits for her reply. She starts walking again and he follows her.

"Well, everyone seems to want more from you Sasuke." She says it in a whisper that he almost doesn't hear her. What was that supposed to mean? He halts his steps and stares at the ground. Her words somehow affect him and he finds himself wondering.

'Even you?'

It takes him a moment to realize that he had just voiced out his thoughts. Sakura's back stiffens and she remains silent. He inwardly regrets even bringing it up. Why did he even think of that? It takes a while for her to answer him as they stare at the stars above. Why were they always looking up? Then she runs forward and turns to look at him. Her hair flows in the breeze and her face held a childlike innocence.

He is suddenly reminded of the twelve year old girl who only had eyes for him. The next words she utters however, contradict his memory of her.

.

.

.

"I used to."

.

.

.

He fights the feeling of disappointment when she uses the past tense.

.

.

.

The next day, when Kiba asks her out again, she says yes.

* * *

"_What's this about? I figured love would shine through. We've lost romance this world has turned so see through. Open your mind, believe it's going to come to romance alive and hope she's going to tell you" – She's got you high_

**AN:** A bit of a cliffhanger? Or not really. Anyway, I hope this early update makes up for my three-month absence. If anyone is wondering. "In Vino Veritas" means "In wine there is truth."

Hmm... Reviews would be nice ;) :D


	11. Come on get Higher

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Eleven

**Come on Get Higher**

" _And I ache to remember all the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said." – _song by Matt Nathanson

* * *

The sky looks really nice today. He briefly notes that it is just the right shade of blue. It was the kind of blue that made you see the vastness of the world. The kind that made you want to just fall into it. His arm covers his eyes as the clouds part to reveal the bright rays of the sun. He squints his eyes at its intensity.

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke looks up to see Sakura looming over him. Her hair is swaying in the wind and she looks worried as she observes him.

"Aa." He replies.

"Hontou ni? It isn't like you to just take defeat so easily Sasuke." She replies with delight in her tone.

"Dattebayo! I beat you teme!" an annoying voice resonates over the field.

He clicks his tongue at the declaration and lowers his arm. Yes, Naruto had beaten him today. He wasn't able to dodge the kunai the jinchuriki threw at him, and it had immediately lodged itself into his thigh. Too shocked with the injury, he wasn't quick enough to notice the explosive tag attached to it and this led to the idiot's triumph.

Sakura was right. He doesn't usually take defeat that well. In fact, he hated losing. It was just that, there was a pretty good reason as to why Naruto was able to catch him with his guard down. He couldn't help it. To be perfectly honest, it was a reason he would never admit in a million years. Not if he wanted to hold on to his pride.

It was all her fault.

Sakura.

"Hn." He replies.

She giggles and offers a hand to help him stand. He is hesitant for a moment but reaches out to her anyway.

"You're such a weakling that even Sakura-chan has to help you up!" Naruto's teasing ticks him off and he nimbly sends a simple katon his way which immediately burns a part of the blonde's hair. It takes the kyuubi vessel a moment to notice due to his excitement over his victory but when he does, Sasuke is again annoyed by his loud voice.

"That was cheating you bastard!"

He smirks and Sakura just shakes her head.

"I do not want to see a bald Naruto, could you just imagine what it would look like?" his female teammate commented.

"Probably like an ugly seal."

It takes a minute for her to realize that he had just made a joke and he suddenly feels like an idiot. She blinks at him then lets out a laugh. His ears are surrounded by a lovely sound as she uninhibitedly laughs her ass off. It is loud and not-so-girly but he finds himself liking it anyway.

"Gomen, gomen, I know I'm being loud. But I just had a mental image of a seal with Naruto's face."

The thought crosses his mind and he finds it just too damn funny. He covers the smile on his face with the back of his hand, an amused hint on his eyes.

"Gaaaah, stupid teme! Now I'll have to get a haircut." Naruto rubs the back of his head, brushing of the ashes left behind. Sasuke only managed to burn the tips but his hair looked pretty uneven.

"I'll have to fix it up for later."

He turns to walk away.

"See you Sakura-chan!"

And that's how he left them.

Sasuke is immediately overwhelmed by a feeling he could not identify. All he knew was that he wanted to talk with her. He turns to her and notes that she is preoccupied with her own thoughts. He wonders how to start.

"Ne, Sasuke, do you want me to heal you?"

And is relieved with her offer.

"Aa."

They settle themselves under a tree and Sakura passes her hands over his injuries which heal in a snap. He relaxes into the calming feel of her chakra flowing into his system. It's a welcomed presence, her essence running into him. It felt like coming home to his kaa-san's delicious gohan. Sasuke wanted it to go on longer but is disappointed when she pulls them away. He almost wanted to grab her hands back to him. But stops. The dark-haired nin mentally scolds himself for getting too dependent on her curing touch.

And for wanting her hands on him.

Doing more than just healing him.

He shakes his head to erase the thought but is surprised when she suddenly leans her forehead against his own. His eyes widen. It takes a second for him to understand what she's doing because oh so quickly he is overwhelmed by the pleasing fragrance of Sakura's shampoo. The scent disappears as fast as it came. She immediately withdraws from him.

"You feel a bit warm. Are you sure you're okay Sasuke?" she questions him.

He is mesmerized and almost doesn't hear her question. He swallows a lump in his throat, fighting the desire slowly making itself known upon getting a whiff of her hair.

"Aa."

"I can't think of an explanation for your loss on today's training." She unconsciously drones.

"I was distracted." He answers her.

She widens her eyes and cocks her head to the side.

"Distracted by what?" she raises an eyebrow.

Sasuke ignores her question because what could he say? When she had walked into the training field with a blue sleeveless dress on he couldn't look away. The dress reached up to mid-thigh. It teased him with its length and the thought of her creamy legs wrapped around his hips suddenly came into his mind. However, it wasn't the fact that she looked "cute" today that got to him. What pissed him off was that Kiba had been walking beside her. He was dropping her off after their _date_.

It was official.

Sakura was taken.

It came as a shock to him at first because he was almost sure that she still harbored feelings for him. That how she felt about him meant more than just a teammate. That she had wanted more from him like Ino had.

"_I used to."_

The words she said nine days ago remain in his head. She had answered him truthfully and had said yes to Kiba the next day. There had been a bit of a buzz in Konoha when the rumor had spread. She was Kiba's girl now.

"_Have you heard? Haruno Sakura is going out with Inuzuka Kiba!"_

"_Man, I thought I was gonna be the one to win her heart someday."_

"_Seriously? You crying man?"_

Sasuke had tried to ignore the gossip going on around him. It was none of his concern. Sakura had made her choice. Besides, it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Heck, it wasn't like he wanted to do anything about it.

Liar

He disregards the thought.

"Does anything else hurt Sasuke?" Her voice pulls him out of his self-induced deliberation. He looks at her again and notices that she looked genuinely concerned.

Like a friend.

"No, Arigatou."

She grins at him and stands up, brushing the grass out of her dress. His eyes skim over the amount of skin she is showing. She had put in some effort to look nice today. Her spaghetti straps revealed the smooth skin of her shoulder and he notices the light make up she has on. He sighs bitterly that it was all for Kiba. Wait, bitterly?

He decides to ignore his thoughts and gets up as well.

"I'll see you at the festival later?" she asks.

Right.

He almost forgot about the festival. He really wasn't the type to like going to loud places filled with too many people but Naruto had bugged him the whole week to come because they hadn't gone out together as a team for a long time. He had eventually agreed to go. It would be a welcomed gathering he sheepishly thought. Just Team Seven. Going to outings with all of Rookie Nine was beginning to get a little too annoying for his liking. Especially because Ino was so determined to get his attention.

To be honest, her attention wasn't entirely unwanted though.

There was something in Sakura's eyes whenever the blonde was in his proximity that Sasuke could not understand.

It caught his interest as to what she was thinking.

He finds himself wanting to test how she would react if Ino did more than just grabbing his arm.

He looks at her face again and notes the cheerful mood she's in. He realizes that she is waiting for his answer to her earlier question.

"Aa."

Her lips smile. "Okay, See you Sasuke." And she turns around to leave.

His mouth opens to say something back but she is already steps ahead. He lets a small sigh out again. Well, at least he was going to see her later. A hint of a smile passes over his lips and he hides it from the world by bending down to get his katana.

* * *

"You look pretty tonight Sakura-chan!"

She shyly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she hears Naruto's words. Said blonde was holding two candied apples. He had been gobbling them up when she had arrived at the festival. Honestly, she does admit that she looks cute tonight. Her dark blue kimono fitted her body perfectly. The garment was adorned by cherry blossom petals at the sleeves and at the edge of her skirt. It was an elegant kimono, it would have been such a waste to just tuck it away in her closet. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun, a pretty pin with a red round ball at its tip held it in place.

Yup. She didn't look bad at all.

She glances at her other teammate who had not made one comment. Who was she kidding? Uchiha Sasuke didn't give compliments. Well, at least not on appearances. She distinctly remembers his acknowledgement of her skills in identifying genjutsu back when they were genin. He was the only one who noticed the way she doubted herself in joining the Chuunin exam. She closes her eyes to forget about fond memories of the dark-haired nin. She was no longer that innocent girl who wanted nothing more than his love. She was perfectly happy with Kiba now.

She smiles to herself. Her date with him this morning was fun. She contemplates on the thought of when exactly she had begun to look forward to seeing the brunette. He had her heart racing that time back in the onsen. His declaration of his affection for her had made her honestly happy. And that's why she finally decided to give him a chance. It's been eight days since they became official. And not once has she regretted saying yes.

He was a good boyfriend, always taking the time to have lunch with her, bringing her flowers when he asked her out. For the past eight days, her life was filled with Kiba, just Kiba.

And he made her happy.

She glances at her teammates and realizes that they're waiting for her.

"Where do you guys want to go first?"

Naruto looked at her with a wide grin on and pointed to a booth she knew would get his attention. An Ichiraku Ramen stand was perched nearby. She sighs and inwardly apologizes to her stomach for feeding it with the same old savory meal.

She distinctly hears Sasuke click his tongue at the blonde's suggestion and she smiles when he doesn't refuse.

The young Sannin make their way to the stand. Sakura takes a seat next to Naruto and Sasuke settles himself to her left.

"Two bowls of ramen for me please!" Naruto calls out.

Sakura and Sasuke order two bowls for both of them. They chat about their missions, Sakura's work at the hospital and Naruto's training to become hokage. Kakashi had finally taken the time off for his loudest student.

It was a good atmosphere, Sakura thinks. It was nice to see the excitement in Naruto's eyes and the same old biting remarks Sasuke mutters as the blonde narrates an exaggerated version of his training. Their bowls arrive after a few minutes and she finally notices the fact that she is hungry. Her stomach growls as she eagerly reaches out to a pair of chopsticks but is surprised when she felt someone else's hand.

She swiftly pulls her own away and glances at the owner.

He was looking at her with a strange expression on. His eyebrows are raised and he too looked a bit taken aback by the physical contact.

"Uhm, gomen Sasuke." She apologizes.

"Hn."

She tries not to get too irritated at his usual reply. He should really try to expand his vocabulary she inwardly says. Her hands reach out for a pair again.

"You look nice."

The compliment stuns her. She pauses again and glances at him. He was digging into his ramen and was nibbling his noodles gracefully. So unlike the loud slurping of Naruto to her right. She wonders if she was just imagining things. The simple shift in Sasuke's eyes to regard her was enough to tell her that she wasn't. Uchiha Sasuke had just told her that she looked nice tonight.

"I.. Thank you."

It wasn't that his opinion mattered. She tells herself. It was just… surprising. A blush slowly creeps up to her cheeks and she covers it by lifting the bowl to sip on the soup. Sakura berates herself at her behavior. What was she doing acting all flustered by a simple compliment from him? She tries to explain to herself that it just caught her off guard and she wasn't feeling butterflies in her stomach. Nope. She wasn't elated by his compliment at all.

'Kiba. Think of Kiba.' She tells herself. She pictures him standing tall with the sexy grin on his face as he held her hand earlier that day. 'Yes. Imagine his hand holding yours.' Her heart immediately flutters at the thought. There was just something… tingling? about the way the brunette held her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. It felt. . .

Safe.

She smiles at the memory and continues eating.

When the three ninjas finished their meal they exited the stand and proceeded to enjoy the festivities around them. Sakura managed to win a lot of prizes. The biggest one she got was the large pack of dangoes she won from a game of test of strength. She smirked triumphantly as she had beaten both her boys. They had looked at her with shocked expressions on that she almost wanted to stick her tongue out at them.

Naruto was determined to win as many prizes as he could. He had started a little rivalry with Sasuke as to which of them could get the most number of prizes. And as expected, the young Uchiha had responded to the challenge. Sakura almost wanted to scold them for being too competitive but held herself back because they were having too much fun. It was pretty equal between both ninjas, that was until they got to the goldfish scooping stall.

Sasuke clearly had the advantage. He was precise and fast with his movements. Sakura was in awe at the speed he was going. Plus, he looked really calm. Naruto was getting impatient because he kept tearing his poi. She was starting to get excited with their battle when a voice calls out to her.

"Sakura."

She looks up to see Kiba make his way towards her. He looked handsome in his yukata. And she subtly blushes as she looks at him. Naruto and Sasuke were just wearing their usual casual clothes so his outfit got her attention. Akamaru immediately launches himself at her and Sakura almost loses her balances but Kiba is quick to catch her.

"Whoa, Akamaru, Sakura's wearing a kimono now, you should be gentle."

Sakura blushes at his proximity. The white dog barks a reply and goes to sit beside her instead. She affectionately pats his head to assure him that she isn't upset.

"You look beautiful tonight."

The compliment makes her smile.

"Thank you."

She flashes her boyfriend with her teeth and he smirks at her, his hands immediately go down to take her hand in his. Sakura again feels the thump in her heart as she feels his warmth.

"Oi, idiot, can I steal my girlfriend for a moment?"

Naruto turns to glare at him.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" he yells.

"You turned around though" the brunette teasingly replies.

The blonde answers him with a comical expression on. His eyes narrowed into slits and his lips puckered like a fish.

"It's up to Sakura-chan."

"Gomenasai Naruto, Sasuke, can I walk with him for a while? We'll meet up after the hanabi. Besides, I'm a bit tired with the games."

Naruto turns to look at her and has a gentle expression on.

"Sure Sakura-chan."

Kiba grabs her hand and she allows him to pull her through the crowd in search of a good spot to watch the fireworks.

She doesn't notice when Sasuke tears his poi.

* * *

Sasuke glares at the couple walking away from them. His hands grip his poi hard and he thinks about throwing it at the man holding her hand. He had perfect aim and with his speed he could make it hurt. He takes a pretty good look at the back of Kiba's head and raises his hand to throw it at him when Sakura suddenly leans on his shoulder. The sharingan user drops his arm in defeat. His eyes follow them until they disappear into the crowd. He glares at the goldfish swimming about and attempts to scoop it up when the water cuts through his poi. Out of frustration he grits his teeth.

"You know, glaring won't make Sakura-chan come back to us."

He turns to look at the blonde. The kyuubi vessel was scooping up lots of fish now. The numbers are nearly equal with his.

"Hn."

"You're jealous."

The knowing look he sends Sasuke's way has the young ninja glaring even more.

"Urusai."

"You're not denying it."

Sasuke splashes him with water.

Naruto sputters as the cold liquid goes into his nose. What the hell just happened? He turns to scream at his best friend and is pissed when he sees the teme walking away from him. He gets up to chase after him when the stall owner stops him with a stern look. Naruto scratches the back of his head as he takes out his wallet.

Damn Uchiha didn't even pay for his poi.

Sasuke walks at a fast pace as he pushes his way through the crowd. Naruto was really getting on his nerves. Who did he think he was? Pointing out his feelings. Jealous he asked? Jealous of Sakura and Kiba?

Of course he was!

Sasuke stops walking. Wait. What did he just…

His eyes clear with comprehension as realization hits him. He was jealous. He was jealous of Inuzuka Kiba. That would explain his irritated mood whenever he saw him. It would explain the fact that when he saw the brunette a while ago, he wanted to burn him. Hurt him. And the reason for that was…

Sakura.

Because she had said yes to becoming the brunette's girlfriend.

Because she was looking at him now.

'Not me.' He adds.

Sasuke feels an all too familiar emotion.

.

.

.

It felt like someone had taken something important from him.

He shakes his head in denial and continues walking.

* * *

_"If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next, I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget."_

She looks around for blonde hair and raven spikes. Where were they? Didn't she tell them that she'll meet up with them after the hanabi? Sakura walks through the crowd. She notes the decreasing number of people in her surroundings as they go home for the night. Kiba had just left a while ago and she had told him to go ahead because this was after all a team seven outing. She feels a little guilty for leaving them at that kingyou-sukui.

After circling the temple for the second time, she decides to give up. Maybe they went home already? or they probably assumed that she would let Kiba take her home. She lets out a frustrated sigh. She isn't one to like being abandoned by her teammates. It made her remember years of emotional scarring. She was being stupid, she tells herself.

Sakura decides to make her way home. It was already late and she was tired.

Her steps echo in the pavement as she starts to go down the stairs. She walks slowly as her kimono prevented her from taking bigger steps. When she reaches the bottom she is greeted with an unexpected sight.

He was standing there, against the temple pole as if he was waiting for her. She tells herself that it must be a coincidence.

"I thought you already left."

"The dobe went home just a minute ago." He starts.

His eyes went to hers.

"I was waiting for you."

Sakura tried to deny the fact that her heart just skipped a beat. She notes the smirk on his face and lets out a deep breath. He did something similar to this before. He was just being a gentleman.

"Arigatou." She manages to let out.

"Hn."

They fall into step with each other as they take the usual path towards their apartments. Sakura observes her companion. He is acting different. She couldn't exactly point out what it is but she is sure that something is on his mind. For the past few days, Sakura had noticed that Ino was becoming a constant presence at her teammate's side. Sasuke had told her before with concern in his eyes that Ino seemed to want more from him.

Was he finally considering her best friend?

Because he wasn't pushing her away like he usually does. She was surprised when Sasuke allowed the blonde to grab onto his arm more than once without shrugging it off. She was sure something was going on. Because when they were close like that…

He would stare at her with an unreadable expression on.

Sakura wonders how she would feel if things became deeper between the two shinobi. It was a constant thought since Ino had said that she wasn't giving up. She shakes her head to not put too much thought into it.

She glances up as she recognizes the intersection where they usually go on separate ways and halts.

"I guess this is where I say goodnight." She says.

"What are you saying? I'm walking you home."

Her eyes widen at him. He doesn't usually do this. Sasuke generally went on his own way.

"I, uhm, are you sure? I can manage on my own."

"Aa."

She couldn't think of anything else to say so she allows him to accompany her further. As they walk to her apartment, Sakura peeks at him to see if something is wrong. She tries to read what is in his eyes. She instantly blushes as he looks her way.

What was up with him tonight? First the compliment then this. Something must be wrong. She looks at him again with determination in her eyes.

"You know, you can tell me if something is wrong."

The statement makes him turn to her and he gazes at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Do your eyes hurt? We'll have that final session tomorrow if you want. Gomenasai, I've been so busy at the hospital these past few days that I…"

"No."

"Huh?" she stops to look at him when he interrupts her.

"My eyes. They don't hurt." He simply says. They resume their journey. It takes a while for her to think of other reasons for his strange behavior.

"Is it about Ino then?" she could not think of anything else.

He suddenly stops walking and she stops as well to wait for his reply.

"What?" he hisses into the dark.

"Are you having problems with Ino again?" She repeats. Sakura doesn't notice the subtle shift in his demeanor as she questions him.

"…"

"Because if you are, you can tell me Sasuke."

"…"

"You can tell me what's wro…"

He doesn't allow her to finish her sentence. Sakura is surprised when Sasuke slams a hand beside her head. It takes her a moment to realize that her back is to a wall. He had her trapped against it.

When had they reached this part of her neighborhood?

* * *

'What the hell is she going on and on about?'

Sasuke is annoyed.

Really annoyed.

Sakura just had to mention Ino didn't she? This pissed him off. Ino had nothing to do with his actions yet why did the young medic always feel the need to mention her? It was like she didn't care if he and Ino were together. They weren't.

"Stop bringing her into our conversations." he mutters.

It pissed him off when she was quick to assume that he was thinking about Ino when his mind was filled with thoughts of her.

It really pissed him off.

He moves his body closer. She yelps as he pushes her to the wall. He doesn't understand what he's doing. He didn't really know why he decided to walk her home. It was an instinct he could not ignore. He wanted to see more of her tonight.

Without her stupid boyfriend.

The wind blows and he stiffens. He is again filled with the scent of her pink locks. What is that smell? His curiosity is piqued and he unconsciously bends his head down and buries his nose in her hair. He feels Sakura flinch but doesn't care. He takes a deep breath. Ah, lavender. She smelled like lavender. Sasuke finds it attractive and his hands automatically go to her hips to pull her to him.

"Sasuke?" her soft voice beckons to him and he finds himself thinking that he wants her to call him a different name.

His lips skim over the top of her head as he takes her in. He doesn't notice as he goes lower to nibble on the top of her ear. She gasps as he breathes into her and says her name in a very deep tone.

"Sakura."

He feels her start to heat up as he continues his slow descent. He plants a kiss to her neck, tongue coming out to taste her. This causes Sakura to jump and she places her hands against his chest to push him away but he is faster. He grasps her wrists in his hands and pins them to the wall. He tightens his grip.

Sasuke raises his head to look at her. He notes the redness of her cheeks and the fact that she is breathing fast. His eyes go to her lips, plump and shiny with lipstick on. She unconsciously bites them in nervousness. He smirks. Her eyes widen as he bends down to her neck again and sucks it. He remembers its taste. It tasted delicious when he once lapped on it as he plunged into her several months ago.

He pulls away again and plants a kiss on her forehead. She shudders at the gesture.

His lips go to the side of her cheek, kissing it gently as he makes his way towards where he wants to go. What he wants to taste. Then, he claims her mouth and she gasps at the sudden contact. He pushes his tongue in, immediately tangling it with hers. He is aggressive and forceful. He just wanted to drown in her taste. It was a flavor he could never forget even if he wanted to. He pulls away to catch his breath and stare at her.

She looks flushed. He briefly notes the confusion in her eyes as she looks into his. It was like she was having an internal debate. He doesn't allow her to think further.

He bends to her again and catches her lips. She struggles at first but it doesn't take a while for her to finally respond to him. He smirks as he feels her lips soften. He lets go of her wrists then and is satisfied when her hands go to wrap around his neck. They kiss fiercely as their tongues battle for dominance. Sasuke tilts her head for a better angle to taste more of her. She moans at his aggressiveness.

The desire he feels goes to the surface and he pushes himself against her.

He knows that he wants her now.

He doesn't care if it's against the wall.

It had taken all of his self-control not to go near Sakura as he was walking her home. She really looked beautiful tonight. He wanted her. Wanted to take her back to his apartment and have his way with her. The feeling was overwhelming and he couldn't ignore it.

It was too intense and she was making it difficult for him.

Too difficult.

Because he couldn't resist her.

Not when she pulled at his senses.

He deepens their kiss, his hands going lower to brush the side of her breast.

The contact causes her to realize what they're doing. She tries to shove him away but it only served to ground her body more fiercely against his. Sasuke hisses at the contact. He tightens his hold on her but is surprised when she finally uses some of her strength to push him away.

They stay like that for a while, him still caging her body to the wall and her hands pushing his chest to keep the distance.

"What are you doing?" she manages to gasp out. Her hand goes to her lips.

"Isn't it obvious?"

There is a flicker of emotion in her eyes. And she bows her head to look away from him.

"I'm with Kiba now."

The sentence puts his mind to a halt. He narrows his eyes.

"I don't care."

She is shocked by his statement but is quick to glare at him.

"But I do."

That's when she fully forces him away from her. Sasuke is unable to respond. His hands clench at his side as she walks away from him. He lets her. It takes a moment for him to calm himself. His hand goes up to run through his hair. He looks in the direction she went and contemplates going after her. He almost does but decides to give her some space for now.

Sasuke's mind is in a whirlwind as he makes his way back to his apartment. He is angry with himself for losing control again.

Since when did Sakura have this power over him?

_'Since she made you fuck her.'_

_'You've wanted her since then.'_

'No, not just want….something more.' He thinks.

He opens the door to his apartment and makes his way to his bedroom. He lies on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

Why did she have to say yes to Kiba?

Why now?

When he wanted more from her.

When he was finally seeing her. Really seeing her.

Sasuke glares. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath as he admits it to himself for the first time. Tonight, he had just realized something about how he feels towards Haruno Sakura.

It was pretty simple.

.

.

.

He wanted to make her his.

* * *

"_So come on get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard and drown me in love."_ – Come on get Higher.

tbc

**AN: **I was searching for the right scent that attracted men. I read an article wherein Lavender was said to be one of the scents that turned them on. That's why I decided to go with the scent of lavender. Thank you as always for all your support! It brightens up my day whenever I read your reviews :D


	12. Mr Brightside

**Disclaimer: **These awesome people belong to Kishi-sama. Still can't believe SasuSaku is Canon!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**Mr. Brightside**

_"I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine. Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all." – song by the Killers_

* * *

Sakura rubs her pink lips as hard as she could, trying to erase the feel of his own on hers. Her heart pumps hard as she attempts to calm herself. He kissed her! Uchiha Sasuke just kissed her, and pulled her close, made her feel his desire for her. It was too much.

She was feeling too much.

She slams the door to her apartment and starts taking out the pins from her hair. It falls in lovely waves as it settles into its place. She readies her bath setting it to a warm temperature and turns to look at herself in the mirror. There. A hickey on her neck. He had sucked on it so aggressively that she had been at a loss for words. Too stunned with his actions.

What was he doing? She didn't understand what the hell Sasuke was thinking. What was on his mind when he was kissing her as if he wanted her when she was already with someone else?

"_I don't care."_

It confused her. It really did.

She sighs as she dipped her body into the tub. He had kissed her too, back in Kirigakure, but had told her to forget about it. She did try to forget about it. Even if it had her heart raising. Even if it made her feel things for him again. And she had tried to move on. She thought she had when she finally said yes to Kiba.

Kiba.

She feels the guilt creep up. She had responded hadn't she? She had kissed Sasuke back. She closes her eyes and allows the heat to calm her. Why was it that when she thinks that she is two steps away from leaving her feelings for Sasuke behind, he seemed to want to pull her three steps back. It was unfair. He was always holding her back. And for what? A night of physical intimacy which he could get from someone else?

He was with Ino right?

Sakura pulls her knees close and rests her head on them. She tries to ignore the sickening feel in her stomach whenever she pictures them together.

'Stop.' She berates her heart.

'Don't let yourself fall for him again.'

'Act like nothing happened Sakura. He's your friend. Your trusted teammate.'

She repeats this to herself as she tries to deny that it had ever happened.

The festival.

The kiss.

The hard thumping of her heart.

This was bad.

Really bad.

She needed to get away.

* * *

Sasuke opens the door to her office and cautiously walks in. It had been two weeks since he had seen her. The last time he saw her was the night after that festival. When he had forced himself on her. Two days after that, when he had decided to finally confront her about it, he had walked into her office only to find Kyou arranging some files. A surprised expression on his face.

"_Haruno-sensei is away on a mission now. May I help you Uchiha-san?"_

He had left the poor assistant with a glare and a stern "No".

There is a silent giggle and a chuckle as he enters the room. He instantly recognizes her voice. His heart immediately swells upon hearing her only to plummet to the ground when he also hears _him._ They were behind one of the curtains, and she was clearly examining him.

"Seriously, Akamaru couldn't stop eating the soldier pills you gave us before you left."

"You're just trying to flatter me."

"I am not!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the conversation. From what he could pick up, Inuzuka Kiba was saying that her homemade soldier pills were delicious. What a load of lies. He knew firsthand how they tasted like. He smirks when it dawns on him. This must be the first time she has given the wolf-boy her pills. Which means that he was first to have them. The fact instantly lifts his mood.

"I missed you."

Sasuke clicks his tongue at the sudden turn in the atmosphere.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"I… I missed you too Kiba."

He notices the way she avoids telling her boyfriend why she left in the first place. He was disappointed. He also wanted to know the reason.

"Stop it Kiba, not here"

There is quiet laughter again, and Sasuke instantly feels pissed off upon hearing her. Was he? Was the idiot trying to kiss her?

He clenches his teeth and fists his hands.

"Why are you nervous? It's not something we haven't done before" he hears Kiba speak

"I…" and her voice gets cut off

Sasuke decides that that was the right time to make his presence known

"Why don't you leave her alone." he mutters.

There is a gasp, a grunt and a swish as he hears the curtain being opened.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry I.."

Kiba quickly pulls away from Sakura. Sasuke notes that her head is turned away from him. Her face is beet red as she presses her hand against her lips.

He had tasted them just recently.

"What's wrong with wanting to kiss my girlfriend?" Kiba smirks at him.

"It's not right to do it in front of other people Kiba." Sakura smiles and playfully nudges his shoulder.

"Gomen, Sasuke, I didn't expect you so early. "

"Hn."

"Another session huh? When will you stop having secret meetings with my koishi Uchiha?"

The tone in Kiba's voice was teasing, though it held a bit of resentment.

"Actually, it's the last one."

The other guy's eyes immediately soften upon hearing her speak.

Sakura makes her way towards him and smiles.

"How are you Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha holds back his tongue from uttering what he wanted to say.

"_Where were you?"_

"_Why did you leave so suddenly?"_

"Fine."

There is a slight shift in her eyes that tells him that she was trying to hide something from him. But then she turns away so quickly and addresses her boyfriend.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll begin with the session Kiba, I'll see …"

Her words are cut off again as the brunette immediately pulls her to him. Hugging her waist so tightly. Sasuke feels that familiar zap of anger, then jealousy as the couple hugged. Then he finds himself glaring when Kiba lifts his head to look straight into his eyes. The message was clear.

"_Don't try anything. She's mine."_

He nearly scoffs at the notion. Like hell he was gonna do that.

Inuzuka pulls away and kisses her cheek.

"I'll see you later Sakura."

Then he jumps out her window.

Sasuke feels a weight being lifted off his shoulders, then, when he glances at her, he feels another weight being placed on it.

"You ready?"

"Aa."

She pulls out two chairs and positions them across each other. Sasuke notices that she is trying to avoid his gaze. She sits on the chair and motions for him to do the same.

"Are you excited to finally be using the Mangekyou?"

"Hn." He smirks.

"Good, now close your eyes, this won't take long."

He breathes deeply when he feels her touch again. Then her amazing chakra. It doesn't take long for him to think about her. About the way she always seemed to smell pleasant to him, and about the way her voice pulled him. Where was she these past two weeks? And why did she act like nothing had happened? Was it because her boyfriend had been in the room?

What would she do if he decided to ask her about it?

It takes a while for him to realize the slight haze he is putting himself into. He realizes that he hadn't slept properly since she left. He couldn't. Not when he didn't know where she was. If she was thinking about him.

Like he was thinking about her.

He remembers the way she looked when she had pushed him away. The confusion. The anger.

He remembers the way her scent lingered when she walked away from him.

And most of all, he remembers the way he felt when he realized that she was rejecting him.

Then all went black.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke.."_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

He opens his eyes only to see a blurred figure. Then he blinks and instantly zooms in on her face. She looked worried for some reason. Realizing where he was and realizing the reason he was finally able to wake up, his hand instantly moves on its own and grabs her head to pull her closer to him.

She lets out a surprised yelp. Her hands instantly land on his shoulder to not lose balance as he leans his forehead on hers.

* * *

"What did you just call me?"

His voice, rough from the nap demands for an answer.

"I, what?"

Sakura was confused. Though extremely conscious at his proximity.

"Kun, You said Sasuke-kun."

"I… I did not."

"Don't lie Sakura."

"Let me go Sasuke."

He tightens his grip.

"No."

"Please, let me go."

There is pleading in her voice now, she knows. Sakura was distraught at what he was doing. Sasuke clicks his tongue and lets her go.

She puts a hand to her chest and runs a hand through her hair, then she backs away.

"Where were you?"

"A mission."

"What were you doing?"

He was being pushy. She hides the irritation she is currently feeling but she mutters the first sentence she thinks of anyway.

"It's none of your business."

The guilt immediately makes itself known and she almost says sorry for having been harsh when he interrupts her.

"Stop pretending it didn't happen."

His voice, deep and accusatory penetrated her defenses. She almost lets out a frustrated scream but stops herself by puffing out her cheeks.

"Pretend what didn't happen?" she lifts her head and fakes a smile at him.

"Sakura."

He stands from his seat.

"Hm?"

She was being stubborn, he concludes. Playing clueless when she knew perfectly well what he was trying to say. Sasuke lifts his head and stares straight into her green, green eyes. If she needed him to be blunt about it then he was not going to disappoint her.

"I kissed you."

"…"

Sakura quickly averts her deep irises.

"You kissed me back."

It was the truth.

And she felt like she was being slapped with it.

Negative thoughts surged through her head.

'_Stupid'_

'_Betrayer'_

'_Pathetic'_

She lets out a heavy sigh.

"Forget about it Sasuke."

She doesn't face him, instead she focuses her attention on the ground. On anything other than his overwhelming presence.

"No."

He catches her off guard, it is obvious in how quickly her eyes changed emotions. Sakura runs a hand through her hair again and stares out the window.

"But you've kissed me so many times before Sasuke."

She avoids his eyes but it only encourages him to step closer. Sakura notices his approaching figure but ignores him anyway. Though there is a slight panicked tone in her voice when she says.

"It didn't mean anything right? Just a temporary urge..."

"It means something now."

This time her head snaps to him.

He is merely two feet away from her.

"Sakura."

She starts to back away again. Looking shocked and confused.

But his hand immediately grabs hers.

"Don't." she's gritting her teeth.

"I want you."

"Stop."

"I want you."

Her teeth clamps hard on her bottom lip.

"You want Ino!"

She pulls at her arm but his grip is strong, when her attempts at freeing herself remained futile, she settles on glaring at him. He narrows his eyes as well.

_What?_

"Like I said before, stop putting her into our fucking conversations."

He was angry too.

How dare she? How dare she tell him how he should feel?

Sakura lets out a bitter laugh.

"Why shouldn't I Sasuke? You're always together. You don't push her away. Hell, she had you first." She utters the sentence so bitterly that he couldn't help but notice it.

The hurt.

The betrayal.

The admission that she had once hoped.

He feels something tug at his heart. Something akin to shame when he realizes that he was the one who had caused this.

The emotions on her face punches through his soul and as quickly as he realized the truth that he may have ruined himself by giving in to her request months ago, her face immediately goes back to glaring.

Then she pulls away and starts to walk away again. However, a voice inside his head yelled at him to stop her, to not let her walk away. Not this time.

Before he knows it, his feet move on their own. In less than a second, his arms are around her, pulling her back to him, hold tightening.

Refusing to give up.

Not yet.

Not yet.

He buries his face in her pink hair and feels her struggle. But he uses his strength to hold her, too confident in the fact that she wasn't going to use her chakra to violently push him away. No, not her. He lets his head rest on her shoulder and feels her catch her breath.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke, please."

"Sakura. I want _you."_

He feels her give in. Sakura bows her head and puts a hand on the arm around her shoulder. He almost feels like she's surrendering herself.

But, her shoulder shakes as she lets out a small laugh laced with loathing.

"Is this all a game to you Sasuke? My feelings? Because I refuse to be fucked by you again?"

She turns to him and pushes his chest, effectively pushing him away. Then she pulls back, bows her head and puts a hand on her arm.

"I like him. I like Kiba."

Sasuke feels like the air is being knocked out of his lungs. He clenches his jaw.

"Break up with him then."

The astonishment in her eyes doesn't go unnoticed.

"You've always been mine."

"You're so full of yourself Uchiha Sasuke."

He presents to her a look that she had seen so often before. A look that conveyed pain and disappointment.

"Leave me alone." She finishes.

But he stops her again.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Sakura's heart almost jumps out of her chest.

Who was this person?

Sasuke never laid his heart out open this much. The only time she had seen him truly show deep emotions was when he expressed his desire to avenge his clan. Not this, not when he was trying to get her. Was he really? Was he trying to get her? It was unbelievable. Months ago, hearing this would've made her extremely happy but now it seemed like she was showered by guilt.

He looked like he was trying to comprehend what he was feeling, puzzled, frustrated but not willing to ignore it anymore.

Kiba's face appears in her mind again.

His happy expression whenever he was sitting on the window to her office.

The serious tint in his brown eyes when he told her that he was going to wait for her.

The wide grin and the blush on his cheeks which he was trying to hide when she finally said yes.

She imagines his features contort into something sad if he ever found out what had happened that night on the festival.

Her heart instantly turns cold. She fists her hands at her side and lifts her head to look straight into Sasuke's obsidian depths.

And deeply sighs.

.

.

.

"Then try."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke glares at the bowl of ramen in front of him. His grip tightens and yet again his chopsticks snap in two.

"Whoo! That's the fifth one Teme. Seriously, what's wrong?" Naruto's concerned voice reaches his ear but he doesn't answer.

_What's wrong?_

_What's wrong?_

_Sakura rejecting him twice is what's wrong! _

He grits his teeth at the truth. It hurts.

Damn it!

It hurts that she was pushing him away.

No one ever pushes him away! No one.

Heck, if he wanted, he could pick any woman in this establishment and wouldn't have trouble taking her home with him. Well except for Hyuuga Hinata who was currently sitting next to the blonde idiot he called his best friend. He briefly wonders if the two were on a date. Naruto had called out to him when he was heading home after he rammed a hundred dummies with shurikens. Too distracted with his inner thoughts, he had allowed the kyuubi vessel to pull him into Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata had said hi and he had nodded in return, immediately ordering a bowl then sulking as he allowed himself to think about one annoying medic.

His eyes briefly scanned the room. He spotted one particular ebony-haired civilian, with fair skin and purple eyes that were striking. Sasuke contemplates on taking the girl home but decides against it. Who was he kidding? She could never compare to Sakura.

Never.

Kami. She was so frustrating.

He feels hollow inside. It was too much. To feel something so strongly for his pink-haired medic when she was obviously over him.

Was she over him?

"…Sakura-chan."

His thoughts are interrupted upon hearing her name.

"What?"

He turns to Naruto with an irritated expression on his face.

"I was asking if you saw Sakura-chan today. Heard she just got back from her mission."

"Aa."

_And she had basically told me to fuck off. _

The hokage-in-training scrutinizes his brooding friend. Something was definitely off. He seemed more pissed than he usually was. He wasn't blind, it seemed obvious to him that these past few weeks Sasuke had been wondering about where their female teammate was. It was evident in the way he always hung around near the hospital and when his ears would perk up when someone mentioned her. He had been wondering too, but Kakashi had told them that she was safe. Naruto couldn't help but think that the reason why she was gone had something to do with the young Uchiha.

When Sakura and Kiba became official, Sasuke had basically turned into a very jealous prick. It wasn't that obvious to some, but Naruto was certain. Sasuke did not like the fact that Haruno Sakura had a boyfriend.

Well, to be honest, he didn't like it too.

Not because he wanted to be her boyfriend. No, because he all but gave up on her with the knowledge that something was going on between her and Sasuke.

Only to be disappointed when she said yes to Inuzuka.

"Must be on a date with her stupid boyfriend." He grumbles

"Hn."

Naruto lets out a sigh.

"Teme, is there nothing going on between you and Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turns his head to regard the idiot. Naruto was looking at him with a serious expression again. One that told him that his answer would determine if he was going to challenge him to a duel. He decides on ignoring the question.

"Let me change my question. Do you have feelings for Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke notices that Hinata had stopped nibbling on her ramen and had turned to him, interest gleaming in her eyes, though she was blushing at the anticipation. He nearly rolls his eyes.

"Does it matter?"

Naruto lifts his eyebrows.

"You didn't say no."

"Fuck off." Sasuke stands from his seat and is surprised when Naruto stands as well.

"I told you before that she loves you."

"She doesn't."

"Do you love her?"

"I.."

Sasuke finds himself in a bit of a standstill.

Did he love her?

Was he in love with Haruno Sakura?

He honestly..

did.

not.

know.

"I don't know."

Naruto lets out a wide grin and pats his best friend's back.

"Then find out will you? Before you lose her for good."

Sasuke's brows shot up in surprise, then his eyes contort into confusion.

"I didn't give up just to have doggy breath steal her away. No offense Hinata-chan."

He ponders on the thought for a minute and smirks.

* * *

"Give me a mission."

Hatake Kakashi looks up to find the only female member of Team 7. He briefly notes the fact that she seemed to have dark circles under her eyes. He subtly scans over her, trying to pinpoint what exactly was wrong. Sakura never talked to him this way, in a demanding tone that made him feel like she was ordering her hokage around. Though she did have this short-tempered streak to her.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" he asked.

"I, no, what makes you think that something is wrong?" The stammer in her tone is obvious to the silver-haired nin but he decides to just let it go. For now. After all, even if he knew what was wrong, he doubted that he would be able to do anything about it. He pulls out a folder from under his desk.

"I happen to need a kunoichi to take up this mission, Class A…"

Before he could finish his sentence, she snatches the folder and skims through it.

"I'll take it."

"Sakura…"

"No take-backs Sensei." She cheekily grins and sticks her tongue out.

There is a slight change in her demeanor when she reads the details. Kakashi guesses that she must've read the part about this being a seduction mission. To his knowledge, Sakura seemed to shy away from these types of tasks. Maybe it had something to do with her still being an innocent. Though he had no doubt that she would be able to handle it smoothly. He cleared his throat.

"Mikage Rei, our sources say that he is probably around late 20s to early 30s. We heard about his unlawful transgressions in the Sound Village a few years back. Lady Tsunade personally assigned me the mission to gather more intel. He isn't like any ordinary ninja Sakura. Probably as powerful as Uchiha Itachi."

She swallowed a lump in her throat when she hears the name "Uchiha." Leave it to her perverted teacher to mention something that always seemed to remind her of Sasuke.

"And why do we want him dead?" she inquires.

"There's a high possibility that he might've been in cahoots with Uchiha Madara before the Fourth Ninja War even began. Now he seems to have taken over an underground group of rogue nin who were once loyal to him. They aren't a big threat to the whole ninja world, but they have been causing some trouble in some of the civilian towns in Sound, taking children from their parents, training them to become killers."

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Sensei, I mean, Hokage-sama, if they have been doing these vile things for so long, then why haven't you sent someone there before?"

"I knew you would point that out. To be honest, I have had one particular shinobi in mind to assign this mission and up until now, he hasn't been exactly at his hundred percent."

Before Kakashi could even finish his explanation, Sakura already knew who he was talking about. It was obvious who would be perfect for the job. A shinobi who can kill someone as strong as Uchiha Itachi.

Of course, Konoha would have to send someone who already did.

"Sasuke."

"Hai. You have recently brought his eyes back to normal right?"

Sakura nods her head.

"If you were merely waiting for his eyes to be at its maximum capacity then why did you label this as a seduction mission?"

Kakashi shook his head. He knew Sakura had always been perceptive, still, it astonished him when she saw more than what was necessary. Any other kunoichi would say yes without question.

"Because we need someone to get as close to him as possible. I said I had tried tracking him a few years back. He's quick Sakura. Always evading me at the worst possible time. We need to break through his defenses, target his weakness. I can't just assign anyone to this mission. Actually, I have been debating over whether or not I should assign this to you. Because who else can work well with Sasuke, but you?"

The question hangs on dead air as Sakura lets the details sink in. A seduction mission with Sasuke. The very person she was trying to avoid. And now, she finds herself in that same situation a few months back. She sure had shitty luck.

"Speak of the devil."

Her head feels like it's ringing as the words reach her ears. She feels the heat behind her back, and even though he's at least five steps away, she could feel his stare.

Correction, she had the worst-kick in the shin-punch in the face – luck.

"Kakashi, you sent for me?"

"Hokage-sama." Their teacher corrects.

Sasuke ignores him and walks over to stand by her side.

"Sakura."

It takes a second for her to realize that he had just addressed her because so suddenly she remembers strong arms, a hard grip that pulled her close, soft lips that forced her own open, the smoldering look as his mouth uttered…

"_I want you."_

She blinks to fight the images away and puts a blank mask on.

"Sasuke."

"Perfect timing, my two dear students, Sasuke, I will be assigning you a mission with Sakura. I'll fill you in the details once I get her final say. Sakura?" the Hokage cheerfully asks.

Sasuke looks at her.

"Hm? Ah, actually Hokage-sama, I'm very busy. Gomen, I just realized that I have a lot to do in the hospital. Better assign this mission to someone else? Maybe Yamanaka Ino? She's very good you see, and I…"

The young Uchiha visibly flinches.

Sakura couldn't help but blank out as she mumbles the various reasons as to why she shouldn't go on this mission. She realizes that she had just said Ino's name. Again. Why was it that whenever she was in Sasuke's presence, the blonde would always pop out as well? Maybe it was because she had seen them side by side far too often nowadays that she always saw them as a couple.

Or maybe, it had started way back when she had first discovered her best friend in Sasuke's apartment.

The pinkette denies the slight twitch in her heart as she recalls the memory. They have come so far from then. Her feelings are now different.

"No take-backs."

Kakashi's voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Eh? Sensei?"

"Like you said before Sakura, no take-backs."

"Demo…"

"Are you not up to the task? Because, if you need more training then…"

And that is when Sakura's eyes narrow. The hell someone was gonna say that she lacked the skills. She glares at Kakashi because she knows he's just saying this to get to her. In a second, she smirks.

"You always knew how to get through me eh Kakashi-sensei?"

The hokage looks at her with challenge in his eyes. Daring her to still refuse at this point. Sasuke looks on at the two, knowing that Sakura was gonna cave soon.

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible."

She turns and makes her way out. Her perfect posture hiding the fact that she was eager to leave the room. She grasps the folder in her hand and waves it to signal her exit.

Sasuke immediately follows her.

Hatake Kakashi is stunned as the avenger leaves his office without any comment about the mission. He shrugs his shoulders and takes out an all too familiar orange book from under his desk.

* * *

The hallway is empty and quiet except for the click of her heels and his silent foot falls as he tails her. Sakura tries to ignore him, telling herself that no, he wasn't following her. But they turn about three corners and he is still a few feet behind.

"Go away."

"…."

"Stop following me."

"Hn."

She abruptly halts and faces him.

Haruno Sakura was seriously pissed.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

She lifts her eyebrows as she sees that he had stopped as well. He was staring out the window, his hands were in his pockets. He looked…

He looked…

Apologetic.

And just like that her anger dissipated. She lets out a sigh. With him, it was always like this. She was always so quick to forgive him way before he even asks for it. And she honestly hated herself for being this way. It was unfair. Completely unfair that he held so much power over her. Deciding to alleviate the tension, she sincerely smiles at him.

"Truce?"

Sasuke lifts his head to regard her. Sakura swallows a lump on her throat because fuck, he looked handsome.

He smirked.

"I'm not giving up Sakura."

"What?"

Sakura could not believe her ears.

"I'll make you fall for me."

Then he disappears from her sight.

Sakura falls to her knees, a hand on her heart.

Was this some kind of joke?

She fists her hand on the ground and bows her head.

Her eyes tear up as she realizes the truth that she had been denying for so long.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't have to make her fall for him.

Because Kami, she already was.

* * *

"_It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss!" – Mr. Brightside_

_Tbc_

**AN: **So, Hi! Six months passed by so quickly huh? I've been super, duper busy. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. R &amp; R! Please? :D


	13. Feelings

**Disclaimer**: So I don't own Naruto, and I don't mind. What Kishimoto-sama has done with the ending still turns me into a happy – I'm over the moon and I can't stop grinning – person. :D

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**Feelings**

"_If you want me, take me home and let me use you." – song by Maroon Five_

* * *

The luminous glow of the red light district in the Sound Village casts a soft incandescence through Sakura's window as she cautiously applies make up. Her pink hair is pulled back into a clean bun with no stray strands, revealing a smooth, fair face. She applies a bit of eyeliner to give the illusion that her eyes were bigger than they usually were. She takes out a tube of lipstick, smoothing the deep red on her lips. The sannin then stands up and pulls the robe off her shoulders. The silky garment slides down her body, and is left on the floor as she turns to the kimono displayed on her room.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"_Too bad I'm seducing a wanted criminal with it."_

The fine cloth is pure black, with white rose petal details on it. Sakura puts the kimono on, and looks at herself on the mirror. Yup, she looked every bit the person she was trying to convey. A seductress.

"Sakura."

Upon hearing his voice, she hastily picks the obi off her bed and attempts to put it on. She manages to put it around herself but is slightly disappointed when it doesn't look as graceful as she wanted it to be.

"_Well, it's not like I'll be wearing it for long."_

She thinks smugly.

If someone asked her if she was nervous. She would scoff and calmly say.

No, she wasn't nervous.

.

.

.

She was damn well terrified.

Sakura tries to remember all the teachings her previous senseis have mentioned about seduction missions.

"_Make your intentions clear."_

"_Don't be afraid to get physical."_

"_Lead him with your eyes."_

The young medic was an exemplary student, of course she memorized all the techniques. Though application was a completely different scenario.

"Sakura."

His voice calls out to her again and this time he knocks on her door.

"Come in."

Her voice comes out a little high when she gives him permission to enter. Haruno Sakura is deeply disappointed in herself. Ever since Uchiha Sasuke had declared to her that he was going to make her fall for him, she was instantly reduced to a bubbling mess. She decided that she wasn't going to make it affect her relationship with Kiba. No, Sasuke was not going to make her his. She wasn't going to allow it.

But his presence rattles her and she forces herself to not look into his eyes.

"The obi is not right."

Sakura almost tells him that she is going to fix it, when he steps closer to her and pulls at the said apparel. Then without permission he pulls it from her kimono and straightens it up.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold this."

She feels the material go around her waist, then, his breath as he hovers behind her, pulling it tightly. Sakura holds her own and ignores the beating of one particular organ she was beginning to hate on her ribcage. He was doing this on purpose! The arrogant son of a…'Gomen Uchiha Mikoto-san' (she briefly adds on) bitch.

Sakura breathes in some air and tries to calm her nerves. Then with relief, the young medic feels him pull away.

And as expected the obi is positioned perfectly.

"Since when do you know how to put on obis?"

She teasingly asks.

"My mother taught me when I was younger. She said it was an important skill to have in the future."

He lets out that smirk again, and Sakura finds herself wanting to punch that expression off his face.

"_Don't let him affect you."_

"Well, thank you."

"Hn."

She examines her figure in the mirror again, turning around to see anything out of place.

"You look fine."

Sasuke leans on her dresser and stares at her with an unreadable expression on.

"Are you sure you can do this Sakura?"

My, was he chatty tonight.

"What makes you think I'm not Sasuke?"

She bats her eyes at him and puts on a sultry smile.

"Don't do that."

She instantly feels disappointed, did she not get it right?

"Why?"

She doesn't know why she feels like she needs to get his approval but she does anyway.

"Because I might not be able to control myself."

The sentence renders her speechless and she turns away to pick up her purse.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss before we approach the target?"

"No."

She turns to find him putting his Anbu mask on.

"Okay, see you at his.. uh.. room."

He subtly nods at her and vanishes.

Sakura looks out the window. The mission was simple. Seduce Mikage Rei, have him take her up to his room, then inject him with a poisonous needle. Sasuke would be there but only as back up. In case she messed it up.

Hopefully she wouldn't.

* * *

Sakura manages to hide the disgust on her face as she enters the brothel. Smoke, alcohol, and a foreign type of scent invaded her nostrils. Knowing the purpose of this establishment, she can guess what the third one was.

She maneuvers herself around the number of men and women locked in pleasant conversation. The building is pretty, she admits, and as mentioned from her resources, the men were drawn to it by the string of fine women dressed in kimonos, much like geishas trying to please a high lord.

The young nin settles herself on one of the tea tables, a busty waitress comes and asks for her order. Sakura decides on green tea for now. She straightens her back and allows her eyes to scan the room. Her current location looked like a simple Japanese restaurant, with hot pots and paper curtains separating each table. There is a staircase to the right of the entrance to the kitchen. She knows where it leads to. A second floor built to satisfy the urges of the men and women who wanted more than just flirtation.

Sakura's keen senses kick in when she gets hold on the enormous chakra outside the door. It was meant to intimidate fellow shinobi. Like her. She hears the loud chatter of the men coming in, then the door opens and in comes her target.

Mikage Rei was a handsome man, with long, straight, light blonde hair, which was pulled back to reveal a lightly tanned face. His eyes, which were a deep green reminded her of her own, but looked dangerous and deadly. He was wearing a white yukata which showed a bit of fine muscle.

She allows herself to take a deep breath when he sits right across her table, clearly spotting her the moment he came in. There is an air of confidence in the way he carries himself and he unabashedly allows his eyes to go over her from head to toe.

Remembering the look she had practiced before, she slowly lifts her face to him and reveals the seductive smile.

* * *

He angles her head closer to him and pushes his tongue in.

Sakura allows him to do so and lets out a moan. Her hand passes over his chest and pulls at the yukata. He allows it to bunch up on his waist. He then puts a hand on her breast and groans at the soft feel of them.

"How come I've never seen you before?" he rasps against her hair.

"Maybe we just didn't come across each other?" she softly replies.

"Pink hair such as yours? People would have noticed, and I would've heard of you."

He grasps her romp and pulls her to him, making her feel the hard ridge beneath his yukata.

Sakura manages to catch the gasp she was about to let out. The action surprised her, and she tries to fight the urge to push him away. She closes her eyes to try to get into it, putting the needle in too soon would raise suspicions if they wouldn't be able to convince the guards outside his door that they were really fucking.

She runs a hand through his hair and responds to his kisses like a true wanton.

"Ah."

Her tongue tangles in his and she allows him to grope her through her black kimono.

Rei pushes her to the edge of the bed, and Sakura nearly yelps out when she falls. The next thing she knows, he has pulled her legs apart by opening the slit to her garment.

"Fuck, you look sweet."

He hovers over her and positions himself between her legs, humping her.

Sakura winces at the feel, then she allows her mind to calm down.

It was going too fast. Faster than she expected. She didn't think they would have to go this far. She lets out another moan, trying to keep up with the acting. The pinkette finds herself losing control of the situation. Too repulsed with the act. And she was beginning to show it.

"_Imagine someone else doing this Sakura. Sensei said it would help."_

She remembers the twenty- third rule in seduction class and allows her mind to wander. To think of anyone but this man.

Green eyes open to look at the man above her.

And is immediately horrified at the sight before her.

Instead of long blonde hair, she saw black.

In place of his green irises, she saw obsidian.

And the skin under her palms did not look tanned anymore but were pale.

She was seeing Uchiha Sasuke.

The illusion causes her to whimper.

Mikage Rei's form stiffened, then his eyes dawned with understanding.

"Bitch, who are you?"

Sakura almost lets out a cry but holds herself back. Instead, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her, intimately pressing herself to his form. Then she blows on his ear.

"Like I said before, my name is Yuuri."

He pumps himself against her again, as if he was humoring her. Sakura starts to feel the panic. Positive that he knows now.

"Ah."

She lets out another moan, and grinds back against him.

"Are you a virgin Yuuri? Or have all your previous victims already laid their claim on you?"

Sakura's head is in a haze, but the sentence cuts through it.

"I, what do you mean?"

His hand instantly grasps her neck.

"You're not really good at this are you?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

Her hand immediately takes hold of the needle in her hair and quickly punctures it through his neck. He lets out a loud groan and a silent curse. Sakura kicks him away from her and he lands in a loud thump at the side of the bed.

"Fuck!"

In a second, his doors are kicked open and five shinobi run in, but as quickly as they arrived at their master's bed, Sakura felt Sasuke's chakra surge.

And in a blink of an eye, all shinobi dropped dead at the sight of his Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

He pulls her roughly as they navigate their way through the halls. There is a dangerous aura around him, he knows, and he could feel Sakura cower in fear. Sasuke is silent, and his grip goes from tight to tighter. She flinches at the pain but doesn't say anything.

He looks back at her. The pink-haired nin stares at the rooms and he could feel her relief when she sees that they are nearing hers. As if he was gonna leave her there. They pass her number and Sasuke feels her pulse quicken as he goes in the direction of his room. He opens the door and pushes her in, then he slams it shut and locks it.

Sasuke stares at the door for a second, trying to soothe his boiling blood. He wasn't really angry with her. To be honest, he was already seething when he had witnessed the intimate encounter between Sakura and the target.

Mikage Rei, May his soul rot in hell.

He turns to her and lets out a deep breath.

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?" She looked a bit taken aback by his outburst.

"You blew our cover Sakura."

"But we did it, okay Sasuke?" her voice is a little raised, but he figures that he can handle it.

"It was supposed to be clean."

"We disposed of the body didn't we?"

"Bodies." He corrected.

Sakura's temper abruptly disappears. He scrutinizes her and observes the nerves on her form.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't…" she crosses her arms and refuses to look at him. An action she seemed to do far too often nowadays.

"What's wrong?"

He figures that the concern in his voice allows her to lower her defenses a bit, because the next thing she says ...

"I am not experienced in this side of being a ninja…"

Is not what he expected.

"What?"

"I… am not experienced as a woman."

Realization falls on him.

"Sakura…"

"You were the only person I ever slept with."

And turns his body into hot lava.

Sasuke's eyebrows lifted and Sakura instantly shies away, moving to get out of the room.

But he swiftly blocks her way and looks straight into emerald green.

He knew what was in his eyes.

Familiarity.

He could sense her surprise, but he knows that she is fully aware of the thoughts that were running through his mind.

Her.

Them.

That night in his house.

Sasuke couldn't help but move closer.

And she just couldn't help but step back.

"So you and Kiba haven't…"

"Shut up."

He allows the smirk to show on his lips.

Sakura immediately turns red.

"Hn."

He pinpoints her with his stare.

She narrows her eyes at him.

"Too soon?"

He doesn't know why he's teasing her, when the information was one that made him happy. It was obviously too soon, granted that she and Kiba had been going out for only a month, even if the courting lasted maybe nearly a year.

"Tch, it's none of your…"

The sentence is stuck on her throat as he allows himself to come closer. His hand reaches out to cup her cheeks, as he tilts her head to look at him. The fact that she wasn't pulling away yet encourages him to lean closer, lips softening. Like hell he was gonna let her escape this time. His other hand goes to her waist and pulls her form to his.

"Don't…"

Sasuke pauses, then he feels it, her tears.

"Don't what?"

"Don't let me do something that's going to make me hate myself."

Her pleas are pushed to the back of his mind as he allows himself to ignore them. Then he pulls the back of her head and touches her lips with his. The kiss is light, and far from the kind he wanted it to be but it is enough.

If only for now.

Just to erase the touch of that other man.

And, though he wanted to pull her closer and deepen their contact, he lets her go before she pushes him away again.

Because.

He didn't want her to hate herself.

And he didn't want it to be because of him.

* * *

Another week in Sound passes by. Sakura and Sasuke manages to penetrate Mikage Rei's hideaway and frees his hostages without much difficulty. There were a few loyal shinobi who still fought them but in the end, they were defeated and taken to jail.

The Otokage, a powerful but careless man welcomes them into his mansion. A feast was held to thank them for their services. Sakura inwardly thinks the event is just for show, to make Konoha assume that all was well in the village. The fact that Mikage's troupe was able to exist in it for several years proves to her that it was far from that. She pretends that she is grateful for the occasion but inside, she is dying to report back to Kakashi, and inform him that the other kages need to do something.

Still, her current concern isn't the suspicious stare the kage throws at her, but Sasuke's refusal to leave her side.

His form serves as a source of comfort though, as she forces herself to mingle with some of the daimyos in the land, laughing at their jokes, asking about the current status of their health care system. But her eyes would somehow go to him again, only to find him staring intently at her.

He was currently wearing a yukata. All black.

One that made him appear mysterious.

She notices the flock of women that look at him with admiration in their eyes. Clearly infatuated with the raven-haired shinobi.

It comes as no shock to her.

But she finds herself irritated all the same.

And she shouldn't.

Sakura takes another swig of sake to lighten up her mood. It's careless, she knows, but Sasuke is with her, so she decides to loosen up.

After forty more minutes, the guests start leaving and she finds herself at the balcony, welcoming the cool breeze, trying to get over the effects of the alcohol.

"Do you want to go back to your room Sakura?"

She nods her head at the proposal, because she is too sleepy to refuse it. It was not like Sasuke was going to try something again. Ever since their conversation a week ago, she found that he had allowed her some space. Well, not that he had any chances to do so, not with the mission.

And the fact that she was always either reading a letter from Kiba, or writing one to him.

She was pretty much telling Sasuke that she was in a relationship.

A strategy that proved to be effective aside from when he would look at her over the fire or when his touch lingered when he was helping her up.

Sakura did not understand her head anymore because even though she was refusing Uchiha Sasuke now, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that he was no longer claiming his desire for her.

Not that it was a welcomed occurrence.

Or was it.

Her hand is around his shoulder and he is holding her waist, pulling her body close to him. Sakura knows that she is only a bit tipsy but she wants to lie down so badly now, so she allows the contact.

She hears the jumble of keys and the slight creak of the door as he pushes it open. Then, she feels the softness of her bed. The avenger pulls the covers over her and turns to leave.

"Sasuke, what you're feeling. It's just you being competitive isn't it?"

Sakura doesn't know why she decided to blurt it out. She just honestly wanted to know. The fact that his face gleamed with pride when she revealed that he was the only person she ever slept with made her think that he just wanted to beat Kiba.

And that he didn't really want her.

"No."

He's looking at her now, and appeared slightly livid.

"I think it is."

"You're wrong."

She flinches at his tone but allows herself to continue anyway, tears flowing from her eyes. Though she didn't notice that they were.

"Why don't you give Ino a chance?"

"…."

"She might make you change your mind." Her voice shakes a little.

"Sakura."

His back is turned to her now. And his hand is on the doorknob.

"Don't ever tell me what to feel again."

Then he slams the door.

And leaves her alone.

Yet relieved.

Sakura hugs one of her pillows and sniffs into it.

.

.

.

She was a monster.

* * *

"_No I can't wait much longer, it needs to happen now, coz I can't waste the rest of my life chasing you around. I want to get much closer, you need to tell me how, baby how?" - Feelings_

Tbc

**AN:** Surprised with another update? I'll try to update as much as I can before my hands get tied up again. Thank you again for the readers who stuck by this story. :D

R &amp; R ;)


	14. Over and Over

**Disclaimer:** These awesome characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except for the ones I clearly made up.) :D Warning, some themes and languages may not be suitable for the faint of heart.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

**Over and Over**

"_Damn, you're like a rush of blood straight to the head. You're a thousand dreams and a thousand words unsaid but here I go, wrong again, over and over." – song by Sweetbox_

* * *

She could feel it.

Yamanaka Ino could feel it.

Uchiha Sasuke was slipping from her fingers.

And fast.

It wasn't like she had a firm hold on him in the first place. For months she had tried to keep him with just her body, and when she couldn't use that to her advantage anymore, she tried to pull him back with her constant presence. Trying to force his eyes to see only her.

Only her.

She thought her plan was finally working when Sasuke would just relax into her touch and allow her to hold him.

But it was all surely going downhill.

Sakura somehow still managed to steal him away.

It was so damn infuriating.

Fourteen days ago, both shinobi came back from their mission, and something was undeniably off.

She had waited, with Kiba for them to arrive. When they passed the gates, Kiba immediately wrapped his arms around the pink haired nin. She hugged him back of course. But there was something different in the way she looked at Sasuke, who had shrugged off Ino's own attempts at hugging him.

It was evident that something has changed.

And it was not in her favor.

The odds were clearly against her when she accidentally stumbled upon the young Uchiha accompanying Sakura home.

Well, if accompanying meant walking side by side without a word. But she was adept at reading body language, and there was an air of comfort that surrounded both nin.

Something was definitely off.

She needed to keep an eye out.

* * *

"How are you Shishou?"

Tsunade turns to smile fondly at her apprentice.

"Do you see me Sakura?" she lightly replies.

"Yes, and you look young as usual."

Sakura steps into Tsunade's home. It is a small apartment, but is more than enough for one person. The mature blonde is sitting on the leaving room and is having a cup of tea. The pinkette plops down across her master.

"Of course, that herbal decoction you made has helped in healing me. I'm fit as a fiddle now, clearly ready for some sake."

"Shishou!"

Sakura looks sternly at the older nin. Sure, she wasn't suffering much now, but she still had to keep maintenance. And she still needed to drink the medicine two times a day. For the rest of her life. She briefly wonders about the fifth hokage's real age.

Tsunade lifts an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Do you really think you can stop me my dear student?" she laughs.

The young medic joins in the laughter.

"Not if I wanted to."

"Then, can we go out for once?"

The younger nin puts a hand to her chin and thinks for a moment. It wasn't really advisable to take her master out for drinks. But she knew the upper limit to the amount of alcohol she was allowed to consume. Honestly, it wouldn't be so bad. Lady Tsunade did need to go out to interact with her fellowmen. She had been hiding for too long. Maybe it was about time she allowed her shishou a bit of freedom. She couldn't say no, so she says the next best thing.

"Maybe."

Tsunade slams a sake cup on her desk.

"Alright, now tell me where we're going out tonight."

Haruno Sakura just sweat drops.

I wasn't like her shishou really needed her permission anyway.

* * *

Sasuke feels like his ears are about to burst.

"Teme."

"Teme!"

"Temeeee!"

The idiot's voice was too loud.

"Urusai."

"Well I would shut up if you just listen to me for a moment."

But Naruto is too persistent, so Sasuke allows his attention to turn toward the young Uzumaki.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan yet? Ow!"

Sasuke drowns out the blonde's voice again. The punch was meant to zip him up because he was asking an unnecessary question. Because if he had already seen Haruno Sakura walk into this bar, then he would've gone over to her already. These past few weeks, Sasuke had made a decision. He was no longer going to push Sakura. It didn't mean that he was going to give up on her. It only meant that he was going to woo her slowly. And yes, he was still going to make her fall for him.

Though it was really starting to make him impatient.

In truth, he knew what he was doing was wrong, going after someone else's girlfriend. But Sasuke always goes for whatever he wants. And in this situation, he was serious about winning her over.

He lets out a heavy sigh.

She wasn't doing anything to encourage him though. Always acting like she usually does.

A reliable teammate.

A good friend.

However, the fact that she had felt something for him before, (though she herself has not admitted this- well, aside from when they were genin) pushes him to try.

Where is she by the way?

He groans when he feels two feminine bodies press into him.

"Sasuke-kuuuun, I missed you."

The voice is one he hasn't heard in a long time. Though still unwanted.

"Karin."

He presents to her a glare. And as usual, she remains blind to it.

"You and I have been so busy, and our schedules haven't been in sync. How are you?" she bats her eyelashes at him and Sasuke finds it so different from how Sakura had attempted to bat hers at him.

"Leave him alone four-eyes."

The cutting edge in Ino's voice makes him a bit curious. She seemed to be acting different tonight. She wasn't wrapping her arms around him as she usually does. And she wasn't pressing her breasts against him like Karin was.

He lifts an inquisitive eye at her.

But she looks away from him to stare at the person who had just entered.

He follows her line of vision only to widen his eyes.

He feels like an ice cube just got lodged in his throat.

Because Haruno Sakura just arrived

and kami she just looked so…

Fuckable right now.

She was wearing a white dress that reached up to mid-thigh, the cloth stuck to her figure. Her shoulders looked creamy with no sleeve on them, the outfit also allowed her to show off her defined collarbones. Red high heels adorned her two dainty feet, and they made her legs look like they could go on for miles. Her hair, soft and silky as usual, swayed with her every movement as she observed the people around her.

Sasuke feels his Adam's apple bob up and down.

And he could feel the heat on his cheeks.

She was looking around the dancing bodies and the drunk men. A hand going over to twirl a strand of her hair.

Why did white always seem to make her all the more irresistible?

Her eyes were gleaming, and after a moment's pause, she meets his dark ones.

Then she smiles and waves a hand and heads over their direction.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late. Have you seen Lady Tsunade?"

"Baa-chan is over at the bar. Don't worry Sakura-chan. Yuuta-san knows that she shouldn't be drinking too much."

Naruto's voice was loud over the music but Sasuke doesn't notice. He was too busy looking at her.

"Yo, Ino-pig, Karin."

Her voice was her usual friendly tone.

Karin's arms goes to hold him tighter while Ino leaned closer.

_Though still not touching him the way she usually does._

He doesn't say anything as Sakura signals a waiter to take her order, and he doesn't say anything when she starts a friendly chat with Naruto and Hinata, occasionally looking over him and smiling sheepishly. She mentions something about meeting Kiba later, but Sasuke doesn't let himself listen to the details.

"Hey, you know what that means right?"

Surprised that Ino finally spoke, Sasuke glances at her.

"Pure white, a color made to seem innocent."

"What?"

But the blonde ignores him and sits up straight, crossing her legs.

"So forehead, I guess tonight's the night huh?"

Sakura momentarily pauses and turns to shift her attention to her best friend slash rival.

"What are you talking about pig?"

Ino lets out a small laugh. To Sasuke, it sounded sinister and vindictive.

"Are you finally going to seal the deal with Kiba-kun?"

Sasuke feels his throat go dry, then everything seemed to turn cold.

Naruto gawks.

Hinata's eyes widen, a blush immediately appears.

"I.. what? No! I mean, that's not really .. It has nothing to do with you.. so.."

"That's what it means!"

Karin's voice, which was near his ears joins in.

"You're planning to seduce him!"

He feels his blood begin to boil.

Sakura looks nervous, and then she starts to shift uncomfortably in her seat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_She's not denying it. _

Then, her eyes meet his.

"Well, it's normal right?"

Sasuke abruptly stands from his seat, too angry with this new information.

Quickly, he turns to leave.

* * *

Sakura doesn't know why she suddenly felt like she had to defend herself. In truth, she wasn't planning to seduce Kiba. Since when did the color white mean that a person was ready to engage in carnal affairs?

Honestly, she doesn't understand why she even let them think that she was.

When she had entered the bar, her eyes immediately went to Sasuke's and just like these past few days, her legs had turned to mush. It was silly of her to entertain such thoughts. She was with someone else. She shouldn't do anything to encourage Sasuke's advances. Though there were times when he just acted normally.

Sakura ponders on whether or not he finally took her advice, to finally consider Ino.

It was good advice right?

To tell him to try seeing someone else. Because he was clearly confused about his feelings for her. She was convinced that he was just going through a phase. She shouldn't think too much about him.

She had told herself not to let him affect her right?

This all started when she had stupidly offered herself to him. That night, during the storm. She was crazy to think that it was the perfect way to say goodbye to him. When it only made her fall harder.

_No._

_Stop._

_You can't let yourself do this. _

_You're going to see KIba tonight._

_And you're not going to care what Sasuke thinks._

'_But you care anyway.'_

Sakura couldn't control the urge to go after him.

He was obviously upset about something.

Before common sense came, she stood from her seat, and ignoring all the surprised gasps and inquiries from the people around her table, Sakura allows herself to follow her instincts.

She didn't want Sasuke to think that she was going to sleep with Kiba.

And she honestly didn't know why.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

His steps are fast as he absentmindedly makes his way home.

"Sasuke!"

He could distinctly hear her voice, and the loud clicks of her heels on the pavement, obviously having a hard time reaching him in them.

"Sasuke!"

Still, he ignores her.

He doesn't know why he even bothers anymore. Sakura was serious about being with her boyfriend and he can't do anything about it. It was stupid of him to insist on not giving up on her.

Maybe she was right, maybe he should seriously start looking at Ino.

He feels something lurch at his heart.

Sasuke lifts his head and realizes that he is nearing his apartment, and still she is following him.

"Sasuke, please!"

And just like that, he slows his pace and allows her to reach his side. She is huffing as she tries to catch her breath. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the ample amount of cleavage she is showing.

And it was all for Kiba.

He feels indignant again.

"What do you want Sakura?"

He walks the few meters left to reach his place, giving her the time to speak. But she doesn't and in this moment, he finds her extremely annoying. He regards her for a second, then walks up the one flight of stairs to reach his room. She finally speaks when he takes out his keys.

"I, what Ino said, it wasn't true."

He lets out a scoff.

"Which one?"

"I wasn't planning to seduce Kiba-kun."

The sudden addition of the suffix makes Sasuke lose the last shred of patience he had left.

_Kiba-kun?_

_Is she fucking serious?_

Before he knows it, his hand is on her wrist and he pulls her with him inside his apartment.

The click of the door is the only sound heard as he closes it.

* * *

Sakura is breathing fast.

And she is finding it hard to catch her breath when Sasuke pushes her to the wall by his door.

Why is it that he always seemed to want to display his dominance over her?

Sasuke couldn't think straight anymore.

To say that he was annoyed with her would be an understatement.

And she just had the nerve to lie to him.

When her actions clearly screamed that she was asking for it.

"Sasuke, let me go."

Sakura is always saying things that make him so irritated, so fucking annoying.

"Is that what you really want?"

He wasn't teasing her.

No.

He was finally confronting her.

"Yes, I mean…"

"Then why are you here?"

He couldn't stop the bitterness etched in his voice.

Why_ is_ she here?

Sakura allows herself to look at him, and Sasuke sees the bewildered look on her face.

"Why are you here Sakura?" he repeats.

His one hand on the wall lowers to his side, and he allows himself to step back.

She takes in the needed oxygen. Then she clasps her hands to her front, turning her head to look at the hallway leading to his room.

Sasuke instantly feels the desire creeping up.

He observes her for a moment. She is biting her lip again, an action that only encourages his obsidian eyes to look at her lips.

"Why are you so angry with me?"

He doesn't understand her anymore.

Did she really just come here to ask him that? Sasuke runs a hand through his hair and lets out a frustrated sigh, tonight he didn't feel like being patient with her.

"You're really clueless aren't you?"

He hisses into the dark.

Her face, which contorted into something agonizing, lifts up and stares at him.

"You're acting like a slut. A respectable kunoichi shouldn't be this way."

The words coming out of his mouth were ones that he could not control. He always seemed to do this, muttering the opposite of what he was feeling. It was stupid of him to do so, when what he wanted to say was…

"_Don't go to Kiba tonight."_

Sakura looked hurt at what he was saying and he finds himself wanting to take it back, but she surprises him with her temper.

"What gives you the right to say that?"

She fists a hand on his chest, adding a little force.

"He's my boyfriend, we can do whatever we want."

He narrows his eyes at her.

"Don't."

But she is still angry and she shows it to him in outbursts filled with emotion.

"Shut up."

Then she grabs a handful of his shirt and pulls him to her, glaring hard.

"You've lost the right to have a say in what I do the moment you decided you didn't want me to love you Sasuke."

Her words, which were the truth, cut through him like a knife.

"Don't call me that." He snaps.

She had forgotten the –kun again.

It was a habit she had formed months before, but it still left him furious.

She lifts an eyebrow at him, hesitantly, she opens her mouth to ask what he meant when suddenly his hands are on her shoulders, and he pushes her to the wall again.

"You acted like a common whore that night you came to my room, who knows what else you're…"

He wasn't able to finish that sentence. Her slap hurt.

A lot.

Sasuke immediately regrets it. He doesn't know why he said what he did.

Sakura is shaking. Her hand is outstretched, her bangs are covering her eyes.

"I thought you were my friend."

She lifts her eyes to him, they sparkled with the tears she refused to shed.

"You're cruel Sasuke."

Then she pushes him off her. And starts to open the door and walk out but is stopped when his hand closes it. He's behind her emanating a dark aura. He could feel her chill as his lips ghosted over her neck again. Before she asks him to stay away he grasps her shoulders and pushes her back to the door. He moves his head near her ear and lets out words that would only serve to confuse her.

"I don't want to be your friend."

And he bends down and finally catches her lips.

* * *

Here they were again, in this same situation, in this same position.

He forces her lips open, and she tries to resist him but he doesn't give up. A hand goes up to catch one plump breast and she gasps into his mouth, allowing his tongue entrance.

And just like she usually does, Sakura slowly responds. Her own hand goes up to run through his black, black hair. And pulls him closer. He starts to trail kisses down her chin, then her neck and latches his mouth onto the sensitive spot right near her clavicle.

A soft hand runs over his back and Sasuke involuntarily shivers at the contact.

He pulls away to stare intently into her eyes.

"Sakura."

Then he pulls her away from the door and maneuvers them to his couch. His actions are aggressive and angry, and he lets it out in harsh grabs and forcefulness as he pushes her to the couch. He settles himself above her, spreading her legs apart and positioning himself between them.

And he starts thrusting against her, making her feel his arousal.

She gasps out but he covers her mouth with his kisses again.

It was all becoming a blur to him.

He couldn't stop himself.

He couldn't stop.

For a very long time he had wanted to do this with her, again.

Far too long.

His hands go everywhere.

Her breasts,

Her thighs,

Then her clothed core.

He feels her movements, wanting to press himself closer.

Closer.

But he snaps out of the illusion.

And realizes that she is no longer responding.

A sense of dread comes over him.

Sasuke lifts himself up to look at her.

She had her elbow pressed against her head, her forearm covered her eyes.

And she was crying.

"Sakura, I…"

"I can't do this..."

Her voice, hoarse from her emotions, brings a sense of mortification to him.

_What did he just do?_

"I can't hurt him Sasuke."

The dark-haired nin starts to feel the familiar sting of rejection again and slowly, he pulls away from her.

Sakura gets up from his couch and starts to leave.

He finds himself unable to move.

He could hear nothing but her footsteps as she makes her way to the door.

"Sakura."

Her back stiffens when he addresses her.

"Are you going to him?"

He wanted to look at her, desperately.

But he didn't want to see the expression on her eyes.

He hears the door open,

He feels the slight shift in the air as she steps out,

Then when he finally senses her departure, she leaves him with a simple.

"I'm sorry."

And shuts the door.

* * *

"_You're the bright light in my eyes, You're the mountain I can't climb, You're the glass that shatters my pride…and you, you're the song stuck in my head, you're the face I can't forget..."_

_._

Sasuke doesn't really like alcohol. It tasted good, and it also gave him a warm feeling as it slid down his throat, but it turned most people, even a skilled shinobi, into an irresponsible pathetic excuse of a human being. And he didn't want to be like that. However, tonight, he wanted to forget. And tonight he wanted to feel good.

So he downs the sake in big gulps and asks for more.

More.

The image of her below him crying becomes one he could not recognize anymore and he finds himself grateful for the hard liquid. Yuuta's bar is nearly empty as he allows himself to lose all inhibitions. The loud beat of the music, which he previously detested, allows him to drown out the last sentence she uttered. And it allows him to forget about her voice altogether.

For the fourth time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke permits himself to get drunk. She was probably with Kiba now. Doing Kami knows what. A small part of him wanted to believe that what she said was true.

That she did not intend to seduce her boyfriend with her outfit.

But who was she kidding really?

She wanted to be with Kiba right?

Not him.

Maybe it was about time he gave up.

There was no use going after someone who clearly did not want you.

Sasuke is on his twelfth drink when he feels her slide next to him in the bar. She flips her long hair on her shoulder and crosses her legs as she orders sake too.

This time, he lets himself scan over her form.

Ino is wearing a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress that clings to her curves perfectly. She ignores him for a moment and downs the first cup of sake. Then, she orders another one and lifts it to him.

He stares at his empty cup and orders the thirteenth one, then he clinks hers in acknowledgement.

They do that for a couple more minutes until Sasuke decides that he has had enough. The raven-haired nin starts to get up and puts a couple of yen on his table. There is a slight swerve to his footing but he decides to head out despite it. Before he leaves however, he turns to his drinking companion and grabs her hand in his.

Maybe it was high time he forget about Sakura.

He brings her to his apartment, stumbling as he climbs the stairs. But Ino supports him, and guides him home. She assists him with the keys and opens the door.

Sasuke steps inside and lets her in.

He scans over his house for a moment. It leaves him wanting because not long ago, he had Sakura in his arms.

He pushes Ino against the same wall he had Sakura trapped in a while ago.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He kisses her with much emotion…

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

He grabs her hips and pushes against her.

"Do you want me to stop? I can always find a woman elsewhere."

He starts to pull away but Ino's arms wrap around his neck and her leg wraps around his hips as she grinds against him.

He pushes her dress up and takes her panties down.

* * *

Sasuke could't lie about Ino's amazing body. The way she dressed and carried herself oozed with sex appeal.

His eyes scanned over her from the top down.

She was currently straddling him, her naked form against his clothed one.

He allows his hands to run over her.

She had a tiny waist, perfectly-shaped breasts that bounced up and down as she took control. He grabs one and squeezes it.

_Sakura's were much smaller._

He blinks his eyes to get rid of the image.

Ino's long blonde hair drapes over his chest as she lowers her head to give him a kiss. He always did like long hair. His hands weave through it as he deepens their kiss.

_Lately, Sakura had started growing hers out. _

He pushes his tongue in, takes the lead. Ino moans into the kiss.

'She's wet', he realizes. His hands grasp her thighs as he starts pushing up against her.

_Sakura's legs were much longer and softer he noted. He remembers them, wrapped around his hips as he pumped harder… deeper. _

He closes his eyes as a wave of pleasure washes over him, and he could feel himself hardening.

"_Sasuke-kun."_

When he opens them again he sees _"her"._

With her green eyes, her pink hair, her face contorted in pleasure as she grinds against him harder.

She bites her lip as she's about to reach the light at the end of the tunnel. He curses. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of her now.

He pushes harder, faster.

He pumps against her.

"_Aaaaah" He remembers her sigh as she suddenly lets go and allows herself to shamelessly grind back….._

_Remembers the way she felt as her walls clamped around him as she reaches her climax._

He feels Ino gasp as his cock turns stiff hard.

Her hand slithers down his pants to cup him. Sasuke involuntarily lifts his hips against her.

His eyes are glazed over in lust.

She lowers herself to remove the clothing away from him.

His member springs up and she lowers her mouth to it.

Sasuke pushes his elbows on the bed to look at her sucking it.

But he is seeing someone else.

Feeling someone else.

_Her lips, which had been painted pink a while ago, looked perfect on him. _

_She shyly tucks a stray strand of pink hair out of the way._

_Then she stares at him with those viridescent eyes of hers again._

_Enchanting him…_

_Taking him to the edge._

And before he could stop himself, his arms weave into her hair and thrusts up, nearing his climax.

"Sakura" he calls out her name.

Ino's eyes widen and she suddenly stops.

Sasuke stops as well.

A sense of foreboding washing over him.

He called out Sakura's name.

He feels his heart pump hard as he pushes Ino away from him. He goes to the edge of the bed as he allows himself to calm down.

It takes a few minutes for them to come down from their high.

Sasuke has done it. He has officially done something horrible.

"Ino, I…"

He is apologetic. This time, he had really hurt her.

But the word becomes stuck on his throat, and he couldn't utter the words.

Not when _she_ had said the same thing just this evening.

He feels Ino go to the opposite side of the bed, placing her feet on the floor.

Then she stands up.

Back to him.

"Do you love her Sasuke-kun?"

She was pissed, he knew, she deserved to be.

What she asked was a loaded question.

But honestly, he knows it isn't forced when he finally answers her.

.

.

.

"Yes."

* * *

"_Just a little kiss and then goodbye, just little tear but I won't cry. You're a mistake that I make over and over." – Over and Over_

_tbc_

**AN:** Okay, So I've had this scene planned out from the beginning. Sometimes, I debate over whether or not I should change it. In the end, I chose to stick with my original plans for the story. I hope you like the update! Thank you again to my reviewers. It always encourages me to write more whenever I get good reviews. :D

By the way, Sakura's outfit looks similar to Rinoa's in Final Fantasy VIII, when she had danced with Squall. :D

R&amp;R! :D


	15. Love Me Harder

**Disclaimer: **I only own Aburame Kaito, Mikage Rei, Kyou and Yuuta-san :D Everyone else belongs to the amazing Kishi-sama. :D So, SasuSaku is Canon right? (I can't help it, it still puts a huge grin on my face.) :D Ehem, so, this fic is rated M for a reason :D

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

**Love Me Harder**

"_And if in the moment you bite your lip. When I get you moaning you know it's real. Can you feel the pressure between your hips? I'll make it feel like the first time." – song by Ariana Grande ft The Weeknd_

* * *

There is a sense of something dark and sad as Naruto sparred with Sasuke. Of course, they engaged in their usual friendly banter, and their punches were hard and serious. Still, the young blonde could see it, could practically feel it.

Uchiha Sasuke was distracted.

Don't get him wrong, the onyx-eyed nin still looked like he usually did, his normal, pissed off self. But he actually seemed like he was having trouble as they fought. He wasn't glaring as much, and he wasn't putting in a lot of effort to hurt him with his jutsus.

This must be a bad sign.

Another hour passes and Naruto decides that they should stop and rest for a bit.

They bumped fists as usual and settle themselves under the shade of a huge cherry blossom tree.

The young blonde took this opportunity to observe his friend again. Sasuke had a towel around his neck and was sipping from a water bottle, cooling himself from today's physical activity. He lies down later on and puts a hand behind his head, going into a relaxed position as he observes the petals falling from the tree.

One of the flowers floats slowly to his comrade and Naruto couldn't miss the slight shift in Sasuke's eyes as he reaches out and catches it in his hand. Then a frown made itself known.

"Teme."

The avenger lifts an eyebrow at him.

"Sakura-chan on your mind?"

He was just teasing.

Seriously.

The bastard didn't have to glare that much.

"Hn."

So Sakura was indeed on Sasuke's mind.

Naruto allowed himself to scrutinize his teammate. His eyes were still narrowed but he looked perplexed. The teme, noticed his stare and in a second is back to glaring at him. Then it disappears and he suddenly has a serious face on.

"Dobe, I did something I'm already regretting."

The kyuubi vessel's eyes widened. It was a rare occurrence to hear the great Uchiha Sasuke admit that he had done something wrong. So rare that he had a hard time even believing it. But his instincts immediately kicked in.

"Did you hurt Sakura-chan?"

"Yes."

Naruto's movements were fast, in a second he had one hand on Sasuke's collar and the other formed into a fist.

"Do it."

His eyes widened. Sasuke looked ….

Pained.

"It's what I deserve."

For the second time that day, the raven-haired shinobi surprises him. His bestfriend briefly contemplates about punching him. Hard.

But Naruto lets him go and releases the firm hold he had.

"I let Ino into my apartment last night."

Bam!

The punch was quick but extremely painful.

Sasuke's head is twisted to the side, a bruise already forming.

"How could you do something so stupid!"

The young Uchiha doesn't say a word.

"Do you want to ruin your chances with Sakura-chan?"

Still, he doesn't say anything.

Naruto nearly loses his patience.

"Fix this!"

His friend remained silent.

"Sasuke!"

"I don't know how."

For the first time since this whole thing with Sakura started, Naruto sees the lost look on Sasuke's face. It wasn't the face of someone who didn't care about what he had done, like that time he came back from his mission and the young Uzumaki greeted him with a fist to the face.

"_She asked me to fuck her."_

It also wasn't the face of the person he saw a few weeks ago, who was determined to win her over.

No.

This was the face of a man who did not know what to do anymore.

A man who was most likely giving up.

"Teme, you're a coward."

"…."

"And you don't deserve her."

"I know."

Naruto is taken aback. Finally, Sasuke acknowledged it. The fact that Haruno Sakura was amazing. And the fact that she was worthy of so much more than what she has.

So much more.

Even if someone could give her the world, it still wouldn't be enough.

Not after all the sacrifices she had made for her team.

For her village.

For Uchiha Sasuke.

No matter how undeserving the bastard was. It was always, always all about Sasuke.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help but say it.

"Damn it, I'm still rooting for you."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turns to regard his best friend.

"So don't run away."

"…."

"Sakura-chan needs to be happy."

"…."

"Even if it has to be with a bastard like you."

"Dobe."

"So don't run away."

Naruto gives him a thumbs up and is grinning ear to ear.

"Or I'll beat you to a pulp."

Sasuke's eyes cleared, and he hesitantly nodded his head.

.

.

.

"Like you can."

"Hey!"

* * *

Haruno Sakura has had a fair share of unexpected events in her life. The first one was when she had been placed in the same team as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, though being with the former had always been a dream of hers, it was still unbelievable when they were actually teamed together.

The second time was when she saw the real Uchiha Sasuke. The Sasuke who was damaged. The person that had too much weight on his shoulders. Too much hate. Too much goals which ultimately led to his defection from the village. And he had left her, with a mere "Thank you." Two words she held dear to her heart. Because it had meant something.

Right?

The next one was when she had realized that Naruto had grown up so fast. He had actually become someone worthy of becoming hokage, a goal which she thought he wasn't going to reach when she was a genin. And she was sincerely proud of him.

She had concluded at the time that it didn't matter if he kept his promise of a lifetime of bringing their teammate home. He was someone she was sure she would remain loyal to.

And then, Sasuke had appeared before her eyes at the most critical moment.

At a time, when she had almost lost all hope.

Well in truth, life for her was always full of surprises. Up til now, whenever she pictures the Fourth Shinobi War, she still can't believe that Sasuke had finally returned, and he had stayed.

He had actually stayed.

And they had become friends again.

And as expected, she had fallen hard.

So hard that when she found him and Ino together, the pain in her heart was too much to handle.

And she couldn't, she just couldn't keep herself together that she had become so desperate as to ask him to sleep with her.

A decision she honestly doesn't regret.

Because why would she?

It only made her stronger didn't it?

She had moved on, had even agreed to go out with someone else.

Another thing that was unexpected.

And then Sasuke just had to go and tell her that he wants her, and that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Life was crazy, so crazy that she wants to just hit pause for a second and figure things out for herself.

To just be alone.

But of course, Kami never listened to what she wanted.

She had solid proof standing in front of her on her own doorstep.

"Sasuke."

There he was, leaning against her porch.

And she couldn't help but think that he looked unworldly. With his arms crossed across his chest, his hair slightly wet from what probably was an early shower and his eyes, probing deep into her soul.

"Ohayou."

The greeting surprises her, because she was so used to being the one who says something first, but she greets back nonetheless and regards him with a blank look.

"I need to talk to you."

The seriousness in his tone raises her concern but as quickly as it came, she scolds herself for always being so weak when it came to this man. Still, she allows herself to reply.

"If it's about last night Sasuke, I'd rather we don't talk about it."

She's just being honest. She really didn't want to think about it again, that she almost cheated on her boyfriend.

_But hadn't she already?_

Deciding that she had made her say, she walks past him, ready to go to work when his hand immediately grasps her arm.

Sasuke was seriously a touchy person. How many times has he grabbed her, or pushed her, or

_Kissed her?_

He was being demanding again and she finds her mood immediately shifting to one of irritation.

"Something happened between Ino and I."

Then to one of shock.

She finds herself at a loss for words. So his feelings for her were really just him going through a phase. She knew it.

Then why was this news turning her day gray?

Why did it feel like someone was crushing the life out of her?

"Congratulations then. I'm glad you finally decided to take my advice."

Her tone came off as robotic and she internally reprimands herself for letting him have an impact on her. Then, with the last bit of strength she had left, she turns to him and forces out a smile.

"I'm happy for you."

Sasuke's eyes were unreadable.

Emotionless.

"I don't want you to be."

His stare, which would have seemed cold to any other person, only appears hurt to her and she finds herself confused by it. She opens her mouth to ask but is interrupted.

"Did you see Kiba last night?"

The question was expected. Of course he would wonder.

"No."

He lets out what seemed to be a sigh of relief, then, he looks at her again.

"Does it bother you?"

It takes her a second to catch what he just said, because she couldn't help but feel a bit numb.

"Hm?"

"Does it bother you that something happened between Ino and I?" he elaborates.

Sakura doesn't understand why he's asking this question, so she decides on not answering.

Sasuke lets out another sigh and releases her arm. Her appendage falls limply to her side.

"We couldn't go through with it." He says.

He puts his hands in his pockets and glances at the flowers on her porch.

"_I _couldn't go through with it." He later adds.

Then, he stares at her.

Looking straight into her eyes. Conveying something she had always dreamt of receiving from him.

But not now.

Sakura swallows and observes her first love.

It doesn't make sense.

The fact that she wanted to cry when he said that he was with Ino last night.

And it didn't make sense that she was elated to know that they didn't go through with it. (Whatever that meant) So she says the first thing on her mind.

"I'm relieved."

Her eyes widened.

_What did she just?_

Sasuke looked surprised too.

They stared at each other for a moment. He looks like he is about to say something but instead clears his throat. Then he looks straight at her again, as if trying to get the right words out. But Sakura hurries down the footsteps and makes her way out the gate.

Sasuke almost goes after her but stops himself. The small smile on his face is clear, and it was a shame that no one was around to see it.

But he lets her go.

For now.

* * *

_Shit_

_Shit._

_Fucking shit!_

Sakura walks hurriedly along the streets of Konoha. She still manages to evade the onslaught of villagers that block her path but still, her head is in a complete mess as of the moment.

'_Kiba.'_

'_You have a boyfriend.'_

'_His name is Inuzuka Kiba.'_

'_He is handsome. He is kind. He is charming. He is funny. He is cute. He is amazing. He loves you.'_

She ponders on the many things her boyfriend is. The many reasons why she should stay away from Sasuke. Kiba had helped her move on hadn't he? What was a person to do if the one she is trying to move on from does not want her to? Shit. She didn't know. So she keeps repeating it to herself.

'_Kiba is considerate. Kiba is sweet. Kiba is skilled. Kiba is warm. Kiba loves her.'_

'_Kiba is in love with her, Kiba has eyes only for her, Kiba would never hurt her, Kiba loves her, loves her, loves, Kiba is…"_

_Kiba is…_

_._

_._

_._

_Not Sasuke_

She blinks away the tears of frustration at the edge of her eyes.

Kiba is not Sasuke.

Her steps slow down as the thought comes to her.

Kiba is not Sasuke.

She feels like something is eating at her stomach, carefully gnawing away at the inside. Then, the undeniable twitch in her heart as she admits it to herself.

Kiba is not Sasuke.

Inuzuka Kiba is not Uchiha Sasuke.

And he will never be Sasuke.

She didn't want him to be.

She could never do that to him.

And.

If she was being honest with herself.

If she was being wholeheartedly honest.

The person she had always wanted.

The only person she had eyes for.

The person she loves...

That person

Is, and always will be…

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Her blue eyes lifted up as soon as she heard the bell to her shop ring. What she sees however is something she doesn't expect and she finds herself gaping at the person in front of her. Seriously, after what happened last night, she thought she didn't want to see him ever again.

But there he is, standing at her door. And though he is not looking at her, she knows that he is hyper aware of her presence. As aware as she was of his.

And as always, her heart thudded against her chest.

Love.

This was love right?

The fact that as much as she wanted to hate Uchiha Sasuke for what he had done to her last night, she found herself being unable to muster up the emotion.

Instead, what was there was raw happiness when she sees the person she loves. And butterflies in her stomach when she realizes that for the first time, he had come out of his way to see her.

However, she knows this isn't good news.

"Ino."

"I believe an apology is what is required before you step into my store Sasuke-kun."

The avenger blinks at her sentence and stuffs his hands in his pockets. He shifts his attention at a plant by her door. She follows his line of sight. Typical, it was a cherry blossom. Come on, he was bordering on cliche'. And though she tries to deny it, she notices the softening of his dark orbs and a hint of a smile. He turns to her then and she finds herself swallowing in anticipation of his next words.

"Aa, Gomen."

Yamanaka Ino lets out a heavy sigh. What he did to her was terrible. So terrible that she wishes that she could will him away, curse him, or punch him, or… kiss him. She shakes her head at the thought, then she motions for him to come closer. The raven-haired prodigy moves to the counter and looks directly at her.

"So, you love her huh?"

The question is uttered in a shaky way. The blonde nin wonders how she even managed to get it out. Was she becoming a martyr now? This was only going to hurt right? The shift in his eyes tells her that he isn't prepared for her question. He looks away again to stare at the stupid plant. Ino feels like it's hard to breathe then. Whatever his answer was, she knows that it doesn't make much of a difference. Whether or not he loved Haruno Sakura, it would always come down to the fact that he held the medic in high regard, and she was number one. She had always been the number one woman in his heart. Ino knew this even when she was still a mere genin. Even before the prodigy knew it.

But she finds herself asking anyway, anything to shut down all hopes she previously had.

Since when did she start hoping anyway?

_'Since he let you have him first.'_

"Tell me the truth, I at least deserve that."

He turns to her again, and lets out a tired sigh. She guesses that for him, this must have been one hell of an emotional roller coaster ride.

"Aa."

He confirms it the second time. Ino almost loses her footing, but she holds her head up high and forces out a smile. She loves him. Uchiha Sasuke. She's in love with him. So of course this snaps her heart in two. She feels like her whole world is crumbling down around her. The flower expert tries to get a firm grip on her emotions but is unable to.

How do you stop your heart from breaking?

But she gives it her all. She will not let him see her cry, she will not….

She will…

The tears fall anyway. And before she stops herself she lets out a choked sob.

"Damn you Sasuke-kun."

The love of her life looks at her with guilt in his eyes, he almost reaches out to her but stops himself and instead, clenches a fist.

"Ino, I…"

"Don't.

She wipes her eyes vigorously and tries to smile again.

"I'm not crying over you."

"Ino."

"Don't you dare apologize to me Uchiha Sasuke."

He looked, sincerely concerned for her. But she does not allow herself to acknowledge it. The gentleness in his eyes. The slight tilt of his chin as he tries to look at anything but her. The hardness in his jaw when he holds back the words he wants to say.

"Don't say you're sorry for loving my best friend."

"Ino."

"Please."

"I'm sorry."

She closes her eyes. The bastard. He didn't even give her the chance to hate him. She wanted to hate him. With every fiber of her being. She didn't want to hear that he was sorry. She wanted him to do whatever the hell he wanted like he always had. She wanted to see him walk out her store without a care for her well-being. She didn't want to see this, this kind Sasuke. The Sasuke she had only caught brief glimpses at. The one who thanked her for letting him have his release, the one who let her do whatever she wanted to his body, the one who looked at Haruno Sakura with an emotion he probably did not understand. The one who had always, always watched her back.

No, she did not want to see this Sasuke.

Because she could not hate him as this person.

She could only love him all the more.

"Sasuke-kun."

Her hand grabs the front of his collar and pulls him to her. She leans over the table and almost catches his lips in hers, lips softening, eager to meet his in a kiss filled with so much sorrow. So much heartbreak.

He allows her this and doesn't offer much of a resistance.

The action catches her off guard and though she wants to do it. To press her lips to his, make him see how this was hurting her, she stops herself.

"Baka."

His eyes light up in surprise.

"Don't let some girl take advantage you jerk."

He takes a step back and so does she. The counter was like a wall between them but there is a sense of understanding between the two nin. They shared the same pain. Maybe he more than she. But she understood the ache in his heart. Probably more than anyone ever could.

"I love you, you know?"

The words escape her lips before she is even aware that she even considered saying it.

His face is twisted into one of annoyance, as if the sentence had an effect on him. And she finds herself euphoric at the prospect. Maybe in another lifetime they could be together. Maybe. If _she _did not exist in that life. She feels herself tear up again but bites her lip instead.

"A part of me has always known that the moment Sakura was placed in the same team as you, I had already lost." She starts to say.

He watches her with careful eyes again. She bows her head and wipes the tears away. Then she faces him and points a finger to his face.

"Don't you dare break her heart like you're breaking mine right now."

This time her face is tearless and confident.

Sasuke smirks at this. And for the first time ever, smiles sincerely at Yamanaka Ino.

"Aa."

* * *

_"Sometimes, in unrequited love, all we ever really need is closure so we can move on."_

_-theClosetPoet7_

Inuzuka Kiba knows that something was definitely wrong with his girlfriend today. Her smiles were fake, and she seemed to be drifting off to some place he was positive was far from his reach. And because he was always good at sensing things, he is sure.

That something is off.

He knew since that night, a week ago, when she did not turn up at their meeting place, though she had rung his house to cancel their plans and he knew since she came home from her mission with Uchiha Sasuke that she seemed to be withdrawing into herself. But he tries to ignore it.

They are on their twentieth date when he finally acknowledges it. Because it was hard to miss. The fact that something in her has changed.

Her hand does not hold his back. Instead, it feels like he's holding a mannequin as they walk around the streets of Konoha.

But still, he allows himself to talk to her.

To say a joke.

And to hold her hand.

Sakura responds, and even lets out a little giggle but he just knows it's not sincere.

He takes her to her favorite restaurant and orders dangos, her favorite, and he takes her to a movie and puts an arm around her.

But it feels different.

She feels different.

But oh, he wasn't going to give up. He laces her fingers in his and could feel the slight resistance in her but he doesn't let go.

Refuses to let go.

But she still feels fake.

And he is losing his cool.

And she is still not being her usual cheerful self.

So he clicks his tongue and takes her home, without another word.

She seemed to have noticed the shift in his mood, but he doesn't attempt to hide it. He wants her to know that he doesn't like her in this moment. The Sakura who isn't saying anything. The Sakura who is making him lose his confidence.

He's beginning to question if she is even here with him. When they finally arrive at her house, he finally could not resist the urge to speak.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, Kiba." Her voice is trembling, and he could tell that she is lying. She had always been a bad liar.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I…"

"Why are you acting this way?"

His tone is stern, though he doesn't want it to be, especially when he notices her flinch. But she doesn't back down, as he knew she wouldn't, because she is looking straight at him. And the expression on her face was one of self reproach.

"Do you remember the festival?"

"Yes."

She bites her lip and looks away.

"Sasuke kissed me."

He starts to feel the rage.

The hell?

And he wanted to find the Uchiha and kick his ass.

What business did he have kissing his girlfriend?

"I..."

Sakura continues, and Kiba observes her.

"I kissed him back."

And just like that, he feels like he's about to float away from his body. But he allows gravity to hold him in place.

"It's okay, I forgive you. It's normal. You had feelings for him before."

"That wasn't the only time we kissed, our mission a few months back…"

"I don't want to hear it."

He tries to justify her actions, and tries to pretend that he is okay with it, anything to keep her.

Just keep her.

By his side.

"I mean, if I had a girlfriend, and you kissed me, I would probably respond..."

He puts out a toothy grin.

Sakura is stunned into silence.

So Kiba puts his arms behind his head and starts to head down the steps of her porch.

"Whew! Our first fight, didn't think it would be that easy to solve."

And though he is determined to forget about the incident, he just knows that Sakura isn't done speaking yet. But he wanted her to leave it at just that. She was the one in the wrong. Not him. He wanted her to feel guilty and then to try to make it up to him. Or to have her ask for space, so she can think it over.

What he didn't want was to see the decision already set in her eyes.

And it was there.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Kiba."

Her words were like salt on his wounded heart.

"What?"

"I can't lie to myself."

"Sakura, are you…"

He forgets what he is about to say, because she walks over to him, puts her arms around him, and hugs him tight. Kiba pulls her closer and buries his head in her hair.

"You are a great person."

"Stop, this isn't funny." He lets out a forced laugh.

But Sakura's hold slackens. And she starts to pull away. Still, he does not release her and only pulls her closer.

"Sakura."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shit."

He pulls her to him and kisses her fiercely. Sakura lets him, but he feels no response. So he pulls away but holds her.

"You're breaking up with me."

She nods her head into his chest.

Kiba feels like he's lost the battle. And he feels tired.

So tired.

Empty.

Because he can't compete anymore.

"Then say it."

He knows he's only hurting himself more by asking her to do this. But he wants to hear it from her. And he wants to hear the sorrow in her voice when she breaks his heart.

Sakura pulls away from him, and holds both his hands in hers.

And though he has always known, at the back of his head, that this was not going to last.

And though he is sure that he loves her more than she loves him.

_Did she even love him?_

_Did that thought ever cross her mind?_

_Even once?_

And though he knows that she is leaving him because of that bastard.

That damn bastard.

Inuzuka Kiba couldn't help but still feel like his world is ending when Haruno Sakura finally tells him.

.

.

.

"Kiba, I'm sorry, let's break up."

* * *

It is in the dark of the night when Sakura decides that she should head home fifty-three days later.

And it is in the dark of the night when Sasuke decides to wait for her outside the hospital.

Again.

For the twenty-fifth time.

The news of her break up had been going around, and he was almost sure that it was true but he wanted it to come from her. When he first found out, he admits that the happiness he felt was similar to when he was welcomed back into Konoha. His first instinct was to go to her but when he arrived at the hospital Kyou insisted that his master refused to see anyone.

So Sasuke waited.

And waited.

And he allowed her some time.

Then he started to wait for her outside the hospital twenty-four days ago. She would come out and glance at him. But she would walk past him without a word. And for the next few days she does the same thing. But he couldn't seem to find it in himself to be mad at her. And he tells himself that whatever this was.

It was going to be worth it.

She was going to be worth it.

So he tolerates being given the cold shoulder. And he lets her walk away from him because hadn't he already walked away from her several times before?

He knows that he is going to wait.

No matter how long it takes.

But today, she pauses as she sees him leaning on one of the trees near the building. And then she lets out a heavy sigh and walks over to him.

"Hi."

His eyebrows shoot up when she finally acknowledges him. And he finds himself almost, _Almost_, stuttering when he says.

"Hi."

Back.

"Walk with me?"

The offer is one he has been waiting for, and he swiftly falls into step with her. She is humming a quiet tune and looking at the sky above. Her mood is light and happy as she makes her way home. Sasuke's hands are in his pockets as he listens to her, giving her the opportunity to speak first.

Her presence is calming, and something that he has missed for a very long time. They stay quiet like that, until they near her apartment. And she continues walking, and walking, without saying anything. He almost feels like she is going to leave him outside the door. So he speaks first.

"You broke up with Kiba."

"Hm."

She takes out her keys and places them in the keyhole to her home. Then, she glances at him.

"Yes I did."

And she doesn't say anything for a while. He doesn't understand why it's taking her so long to open her door.

"Is something wrong?"

Sasuke is at a loss for words. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to her ever since their last conversation. But he doesn't know where to start.

"Why?"

Is the only word he manages to say, and he almost groans at the way he is now. Pathetic and nervous in her presence. Though he doesn't show it.

Sakura raises an eyebrow at him and lets out a small laugh, then she looks back at her door.

She looks like she is contemplating on something but shakes her head. The pinkette finally twists the key and opens her door.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

Uchiha Sasuke's heart stops beating.

Then in the next second it feels like it's running a marathon. His hands begin to shake.

There it was, his namesake. The offending organ pumps harder as he stares at her.

Sakura steps inside and looks at him with pure innocence on her face.

"Would you like to come in?"

His throat feels parched at the suggestion.

Reluctantly, he nods his head and steps in.

* * *

Sakura leads him inside her kitchen and puts a kettle on. She feels unbelievably calm. Maybe it was because she had finally allowed time only for herself. These past weeks were good for her. At first it was difficult. Very difficult, because she couldn't help but feel remorseful about stringing Kiba along for so long when it was apparent that she still had feelings for Sasuke. There was a time when she thought that yes, she could learn to love Kiba, and she could really fall for him. She honestly thought she was.

But she never really could get over Sasuke.

So she focuses her attention on something else for a few days. And then a few days turned into weeks. It helped that the hospital was always so busy and she had a lot of responsibilities to take care of. It didn't stress her out, because she basically thrives under pressure. She dedicates her time into taking care of her patients, and during her breaks she catches up on a few readings. It was great, refreshing, and she feels like she should've done this in the first place. Allow herself some time to be on her own.

But sometimes, when the moon illuminates her room through her windows, when she's lying on her bed alone and cold, she lets herself think about him.

To wonder if she should talk to him.

To wonder if he really meant what he said about wanting her.

That he couldn't stop thinking about her.

She was actually a little mad that he had been with Ino that night, even if he says that they did not go all the way.

But the one thing she felt more of was hurt.

And that was something she needed to come into terms with.

The first time he waits for her outside the hospital, she decides on just ignoring him. Because she didn't want to face him just yet. She just wasn't ready. But he waits for her a few days more and eventually, she finds herself thinking about him more often than what she deemed was healthy.

And finally, they're here.

In her home.

Sakura takes out two cups and puts them in front of Sasuke, who is sitting on her dining table, staring at her. She blushes at this but covers the red tinge by going to the cupboard and taking out a box of biscuits.

"Sakura, why did you break up with him?"

The pinkette pauses but doesn't answer him still. She pours him a cup of tea and sits across him.

Then, she allows herself to look at him.

Just look at him.

This man.

This selfish, overbearing, probably has a stick up his ass all the time, handsome, smirking, godly, godly man.

Sakura lets out a deep sigh, and for the first time in a long time. She says what's in her heart, what's always been in her heart, though she sealed it with a jutsu that was stemmed from the betrayal, and the pain she felt the moment she heard a woman's voice in his room.

.

.

.

"Because I love someone else."

The room is silent for a while, as Sakura allows her words to sink in. As she stares at Uchiha Sasuke. His expression, as always, is unreadable and she wonders if he is even listening. It takes another minute or two for her to decide that he hasn't said anything for a while, and that maybe she may have said the wrong thing. But she realizes that she doesn't want to take back her words. So she allows herself to look vulnerable, to let him see the truth in her eyes.

Her fear.

Her insecurity.

She was giving him her heart.

Another second passes.

And she just couldn't take it anymore, so she gets up.

Her hands are shaking as she picks up the kettle and makes her way to the sink. Then she starts washing it. She hears the chair scrape against the floor as the avenger stands from his seat. She briefly thinks that he is leaving when she hears his steps come closer. Her back stiffens. To her it felt like time stood still as he made his way towards her. Then she hears it again, the wild thumping of her heart. Sakura turns around and finds herself being caged between Uchiha Sasuke and the kitchen counter. His arms are on either side of her frame trapping her against him. The pinkette bows her head and stares intently at his chest, effectively avoiding his gaze.

"Sakura."

His voice brought shivers down her spine. She swallows a lump in her throat.

"The person you love…"

Sakura fists a hand on his chest but he grabs it in his.

"The person you want to be with…."

She feels like she is drowning, drowning in everything that is Uchiha Sasuke. Still, she doesn't look him in the eye. Too afraid of knowing the truth. Because he may have told her that he wanted her, but he never said that his feelings ran deeper than that. And hers did. It always would.

Only for him.

Only Sasuke.

He pulls her hand to him and lowers his lips to press it against her palm. Sakura almost jumps at the contact but freezes when she finally sees it. His eyes. He is wearing an expression she has never seen on him.

Then he lets out a little smirk.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

"That person better be me."

Then as quickly as the meaning of his words sank into her highbrow mind, the raven-haired ninja pulls her to him again and finally captures her pink lips.

And she doesn't even think about pulling away this time.

* * *

That was it.

He realized he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

His hands go to her waist and lifts her atop the kitchen counter. She immediately spreads her legs to accommodate his narrow hips. He pulls her head to him again and kisses her, tongue pushing its way past her mouth to tangle in hers. Sakura moans into the kiss and he finds the blood quickly rush to his lower region.

Kami, how he wanted her.

Her fingers run through his hair and pulls him closer.

Closer.

He lifts her stencil skirt to reveal pink lacy panties. His mouth immediately dries at the sight. Then it disappears as Sakura pulls his shirt over his head. He lets out a groan when she places her dainty hands on his pectorals. He almost wants to do this quickly, to feel himself pulsating inside her because he has waited far too long for this. Too long. A force so strong he doesn't know what it is stops him.

He wanted to savor this moment. To have her writhing with want for him.

Sasuke holds her thighs against him and says the words he uttered nearly a year ago.

"Wrap them around me."

And she does.

He carries her to her room and gently lowers her feet to the carpeted floor, then he captures her lips again and angles her head to him. She surprises him when she takes the initiative in wrapping her tongue around him.

This was too much.

He pulls away for a second and suddenly presses his forehead to hers. Their breaths mingled as he drew her closer to him. Sakura could see the subtle change in the color of his cheeks. She could see the dark abyss that was inside his eyes. He was going to have her. She was sure of it.

In anticipation of his attack, her tongue came out to wet her lips again. The action did not go unnoticed by the dark-haired nin and his eyes darken all the more.

Sakura closes her eyes and lifts her face to him, giving him permission to kiss her already. She opens an eye and looks straight at Uchiha Sasuke who was a few inches away from where she wanted him to be.

"Sakura."

He appeared heavy lidded.

Lust evident.

"This isn't just some random fuck."

Her green eyes widened and she blushes at the crudeness of his sentence.

"I want you."

He presses his lips to hers again.

"All of you."

Sakura feels like she is in a trance as his hands skim over her waist to the buttons in front of her white blouse. He bends down to suck her neck. The pink-haired nin tilts her head to the side to give him more access, hands going up to grasp his hair. Nimble fingers carefully unbutton her, revealing the bra that matched her underwear. He does not waste time, a confident hand coming up to her pale mound.

"Sasuke-kun."

She gasps.

Slowly, he lowers down to hold the edge of her skirt, and pulls it the floor.

Her hand is on his hair again. It tightens its hold when his tongue comes out to lick her navel. He stands and it takes all of Sakura's control not to grab his head and pull it to her. He moves forward, a hand on the small of her back, pulling her to him again. The back of her legs touch the edge of the bed. He lets out a 'Hn' when she lets out a yelp of surprise.

A knee comes between her thighs, separating her lower limbs. Then his hand is on her core fingers touching the center of her underwear, thrusting in and out. Hands go to his shoulders, grip rigid as she bites her lip to stop from screaming. She was already getting wet.

She blinks, and the next thing she knows, he has her flat on the bed, hovering over her. Strands of black fall on her face and she catches her breath at the sight of him. Pale alabaster skin, upper torso firm and sculpted from years of training as a ninja.

He was so beautiful.

Last time, she did not have the luxury of basking in this spectacular vision, for she was eager to be taken by him.

Now, she is just as eager.

But it is different this time.

He is different.

He captures her lips again and she opens her mouth to him.

Kissing Uchiha Sasuke is like dying and going to heaven. His hands, though calloused, feel perfect against her skin. Sakura lets out a moan as one hand goes to cup her breast again, she gasps when he touches her in her clothed core. Arms wrap around his neck and pulls him closer to her. The sound of a click hitches her breath as he takes her bra off her, then another gasp when his tongue sucks her taut, pink nipple.

Everything was becoming a blur to her. She is losing herself in everything that is Sasuke, his tongue, the strands of his hair on her chest, the groan he lets out as he sucks her breast. And his eyes. Staring up at her.

She lets out a moan when he releases her perk mound but is alarmed when he goes lower to touch her pelvis. She swallows hard.

He wouldn't?

As if in slow motion, he pulls her panties down, lips following in their wake.

"Sasuke-kun."

She lets out a moan full of want. Sakura could feel him jerk at the sound. Again she allows her eyes to scan over his form. He is wearing black boxers now, the center of it appeared tighter than it should have been.

He was aroused.

She lifts herself up and is about to grab him when he has her pinned beneath him again. There is a look in his eyes that appeared predatory but only serves to turn her mad with passion. He is over her, displaying his dominance.

"Open your legs."

The demand sends a wave of warmth to her womanhood. Sakura stares at him and surprises herself when she allows herself to spread wide before him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her crass behavior. Obsidian orbs looked teasing and wild.

He bends his head and stares at her very core. Sakura gulps. Heart beating fast, her world spinning. It comes to an abrupt stop when he lowers his head. Then he spreads her legs wider and buries his tongue in her. She gasps at the contact. It was amazing. Better than amazing. He was making it hard for her not to scream his name. Her thighs shake at the pleasure he is invoking in her, expert tongue lapping at her juices, making her want more of him.

More.

Her hands go to his hair. He lets out a groan of approval when she lifts her hips to him. She tasted sweet, and she was letting him do this to her. He had dreamt of this several times before. Dreams did not justify her at all.

Sasuke lets his eyes feast on the sight before him. Haruno Sakura, with her legs around his head, a submissive captive beneath him. Gasping his name as he slowly takes her to the edge. He could feel her walls clamping around him, knows that she is nearing the moment of ecstasy.

Before she does, he pulls away.

The wanton nin is shocked for a moment but when she lifts her lashes to see him stripping the last bit of clothing he has on, she finds herself in need of more oxygen. He stood tall and proud.

Hard.

Uchiha Sasuke rose above her, looking ruthless yet gentle at the same time. He stroked the inside of her thighs. Then he mounted her, the tip of his cock, touching her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Something was holding him back. His bangs covered his eyes as if he was hesitating. She didn't want him to hesitate, so she lifts her hand to his cheek and has him look directly at her. Again, she is at a loss for words when she sees his pearl orbs.

.

.

.

"I love you."

He is serious.

And before she could let his words sink in.

Before she could form a reply on her pink lips.

Before she could release a breath of happiness

He impales her and has her screaming his name.

"Sakura."

He lowers his head to her neck again and sucks as he thrusts in and out.

"Sakura."

In and out.

"Sakura."

Hard and fast.

As if he was branding his words into her body.

"Sakura."

The pink-haired nin could do nothing but hold on. The first climax comes in torrents of color and tears as she allows herself to feel him. Really feel him. But he isn't done yet. He pulls out of her and turns her on to her stomach.

"Sakura."

_I love you. _

The words are stuck in her throat because he is aggressive and full of want for her.

Her hips instantly lift up to accommodate him, and he enters again in a hard pump. Hips meeting her plump ass as he continues his ministrations. A hand lowers to her clit, his breath is at her ear, his pants only served to make her want him more.

"Sakura."

She couldn't even identify her name anymore. There was too much pleasure in this. He was giving her his all. Body, mind and spirit. Her hand bunches at her pretty flowery sheets.

"Ahhn."

"Sakura."

The whisper makes her come again and she is shaking when he changes their position. Sakura blinks at the sight of the ceiling above her. And again when he turns on his back and thrusts his hard shaft in.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The position is new to her and it fills her with a sense of scandal that she almost wanted to shy away from it. But when she meets his eyes again, she could not help but move her hips to his. He lets out a gasp and tightens his hold on her hips.

"Ride me."

Again, the words he says radiates to her core.

Sakura allows herself to take what is being given to her by Uchiha Sasuke. She presses closer to him and rides him the way she wants to.

He lets out a groan which raises her confidence.

"Like that."

She lets go of all her inhibitions and allows herself to revel in the sensation.

Him.

Inside her.

The room is filled with grunts, and moans, and skin, slapping against each other.

Sasuke raises himself up to kiss her, engaging her tongue in another battle. She moans into the kiss. Then he pushes her to her back and assumes the dominant position again. A hot shudder jolts his body, then slowly, and surely he begins to make her his in strokes filled with so much love and desire.

"Sasuke-kun."

He becomes even harder upon hearing her voice. If that was even possible.

"Sakura."

He couldn't help but pin her hands to her side again.

He couldn't help but lace her fingers in his.

He couldn't help but meet her eyes.

And there it was, a connection so deep, so cataclysmic that he didn't care if she didn't return his feelings. All he knows is that he is in love with her. This annoying, former fan-girl turned trusted teammate, turned lover.

He is in love with Haruno Sakura.

He was in too deep in her now, and he could feel his release coming. She was near her third, maybe fourth one, and he nearly smirks at the fact that he had filled her with so much pleasure. He knows that she was beyond soaring now, for she clamped hard on him, her legs wrapping around him, bending high to let him have his fill of her.

He is in love.

The emotion seizes him deep in his heart and he gasps her name when she comes, ultimately triggering his climax. There is a blind light that catches his eye when he spills his seed in the woman he loves. His hips unconsciously keep pumping to prolong the pleasure and he lowers his head to press his lips to her again. So tenderly that he couldn't even believe that it was he who was kissing her.

Yes, he is in love with Sakura.

Maybe always has been.

But was too stupid to admit it.

He knows that he will not love anyone else but her.

Only her.

Only Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

He wakes up sated and happy but with an empty space next to him.

* * *

" '_Cause if you want to keep me, you've gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta got to love me harder. And if you really need me, you've got to love me harder." – Love me Harder_

**AN:**

So, it's been a year huh? *dodges the rocks being thrown at her.*

Gomen Gomen! I sincerely apologize for putting this fic on hiatus. I have a few announcements to make. So I'm graduating from medical school. I just went through one year of internship. That's why I couldn't find the time to type this story up. I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet. Special thank you to Meemy-chan and AmazinglyCool for showing me that there are still people who care about this story.

I would like to say something about this fic. It may be obvious to you guys, and yes, it is ending. My original plan was to have only fifteen chapters, but then there are times when the characters demanded more attention and there were times wherein I wanted to push Sasuke and Sakura more. Because to have such a start, wherein the heroine tries to move on from her love, is so hard. Especially when, I, as a fan, honestly think that Haruno Sakura's love for Uchiha Sasuke is one that is unconditional, one that would mean that she would always be waiting for him and she would always be quick to forgive him.

But alas, I started this fic before the end of the manga and if I was being honest with myself, the fact that I know that they do end up together (which still makes me feel like the happiest person on earth), has made it difficult for me to write this fic. To constantly hurt Sakura, and to have Sasuke chase her (something that seems a bit out of character to me – though I hope you guys appreciate it for what it is).

This fic started out as a simple idea in my head to help me go to sleep. Of a story filled with angst that would really hurt, believe me, it also hurt my heart whenever I wrote scenes with Sasuke and Ino. (Maybe, I'm masochistic).

There was a time in which I regretted pairing Sakura up with Kiba, because at one point I didn't think that I was doing the pride of the Inuzuka clan justice. And it limited me in some way. But eventually, I have learned to love his character and unfortunately had to come to terms with the fact that Sakura to me, would never love anyone else other than Sasuke.

So, in conclusion, this long note is actually more of an announcement that the next chapter or two will be the last one. I hope it will touch your hearts.

P.S.: Thank you so much to my reviewers, and the readers who sent messages. :D I would really like to personally thank each and every one of you but I can't reply through messages all the time. :D

R &amp; R :)


End file.
